


Shadows of the past

by Rue_Ryuzaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aobajousai, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Karasuno, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Nekoma, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Panic Attacks, Poor Kageyama Tobio, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shiratorizawa, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 48,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rue_Ryuzaki/pseuds/Rue_Ryuzaki
Summary: Kageyama never thought he would end up in this situation. Used from the love of his Life, kicked out of his home and Volleyball taken away from him.Broken, used and left alone, he tried to pick up his Life again. But nothing was easy with a child at his tail. He was determined to still try it.When he thought he was successful, his past catches up to him again and his Life was thrown upside down again. Will he manage the Rollercoaster of his Life again?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 298
Kudos: 722





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Any mistake is a gift to you ;) 
> 
> Since this is a fanfiction, everything might be a little ooc, like the age or character personality. But I try to be as close to the anime/manga as possible. 
> 
> This ff contains rape. If you are not comfortable with it, I highly advise you to not read this ff. The same applies when you are against mpreg. You have been warned ;)
> 
> Also, I wont post regulary here, as this ff is mostly only for killing time. BUT I have some more chapters written in advance, so dont worry xD 
> 
> Comments are welcome!
> 
> Have fun reading!

**Chapter one**

„Haru! Are you done?“

Kageyama shouted from within the kitchen while preparing their breakfast for the day. He had decided on simple eggs with toast and a glass of milk. Since he wasnt the best in cooking, he could only prepare simple dishes for them. But neither he nor his son ever complained.

„Coming Mom!“

A young boy around the age of 5 ran into the kitchen and sat at the small table. He had piercing blue eyes just like Kageyama but instead of the raven black hair, he had chocolate brown hair. A constant reminder of who his father is. At least to Kageyama.  
He had never told his son who his father was and Haru never pushed him to reveal it. He knew that talking about his Father made Kageyama sad. And from what his Mother had told him, he was okay with not knowing him. He was happy with his Mom anyway. 

„Here. Did you back your bag for Kindergarden Haru?“

Kageyama placed the plates and glasses on the table and sat with his son. After a quick „Itadakimasu" from both of them, they began to eat.

„Yes. Even the book I borrowed last week.“

In Haru's kindergarden, the children could borrow a book once a week to read at home with the condition to bring that book back after a week. Kageyama nodded slowly.

„Where you able to read it completely?“

Haru shook his head before drinking his milk. 

„No. There are two chapters left in the book. I will ask if I can borrow it again. I really want to know how it ends!“

The young boy grinned widely, making Kageyama smile softly. He ruffled his son's hair a little. Not too much though, he knew that Haru hated it when his hair was messy. Something, he inherted from his father.

„Mom…“

Haru pouted and tried to fix his hair. Kageyama could only shake his head in amusement. He then began to put the dishes away into the dishwasher and watched as Haru stood up as well to put on his shoes and Jacket.  
Grabbing his and his son's bags, he walked towards Haru, gave him his bag and dressed on as well. Grabbing his keys and wallet, they left the Apartment, Kageyama locking the door behind them.

They walked through the streets of Tokyo, talking about their past days and plans of today while enjoying the warm breeze of the wind. It was spring in Tokyo, people seem to enjoy the weather as well while rushing to their destinations.

„Mom are you coming to our Volleyball play next week?“

Haru wanted to know, a bright smile on his lips while they walked towards Harus Kindergarden. Kageyama had to think about it for a moment, trying to remember his workshifts for the next week, then he nodded.

„Yes. Im pretty sure I took the day off. I will make sure today though if I'm correct. I will let you know today again, okay?“

„Okay. But you better make sure to come! Im finally in the starting line!“

Kageyama nodded slowly. Unlike him, Haru had decided to become a wingspiker instead of a setter like his Mom, but Kageyama didn't care. He was allready happy that Haru loved Volleyball as well and had decided to participate as well. 

„Are you getting along with that setter now?“

Kageyama ask, knowing how much trouble Haru had with that other boy. Haru frowned some but nodded slowly.

„Yeah. We had a little talk yesterday. We sorted our difference just like you told me to! Coach said we play better ever since!“  
Haru jumped once, excited. Kageyama smiled some. He was proud of his son.

„I will see what I can do for next week. I cant promise you that I can come, but I promise you that I will do everything in my power to come, okay?“

Kageyama crouched down in front of Haru as they reached the Kindergarden and held his pinky finger out to him. Haru smiled brightly and linked his pinky with Kageyama.

„Promise!“

They both said and then hugged each other. Kageyama gave his son a kiss on his head, then let him run of into the building. They both waved at each other before Haru disappeared into the building.

Kageyama looked after him for a few seconds before turning his gaze to his watch. He had 10 minutes to get to his work. He sighed, ran a Hand through his hair and turned around, right when two men passed him, chatting happily with each other.  
Kageyama didn’t pay them any attention as he began to walk towards his work place. He just hoped he could attend his son's game next week.

He greeted his Boss, an elder man with greyish hair and sharp brown eyes.

„You are late. Again. I told you to come here in time.“

„I am sorry Sir. I had to bring my son to the Kindergarden and then I missed the Bus.“

Kageyama apologized as he clocked in and took of his Jacket. His Boss narrowed his eyes.

„I dont give a damn about your excuses! If it happens again, I will cut off your salary! You should be greatfull that I am giving you this Job! Not many would hire an unmated filfthy Omega with a child. You should remember that clearly. If you dont want to lose this job, you should do as I say. Now go change before I really will cut off your salary! Last warning Kageyama. Remember it.“

Kageyama bowed hastly and ran of to the changing room. He wasnt really fond of this job but his Boss was right. No one would hire him. He was an Omega, unmated and with a child. A lot of people didn’t like that on him and he had to face a lot of discrimination and bullying because of it, but he always picked himself up. Because he wanted to provide his son the Life he, Kageyama had lost in early age. So he endured it all, for the sake of his son.

He sighed and took of his clothes completely, exept for his shorts, unaware of the lustful brown eyes that were watching him, and changed into his working clothes.  
It contained a tight white dress and a purple corset with also purple colored shoulder straps and orange cords. There was also a purple chocker with an orange ribbon on it. Also a purple headpiece with white accents. Purple colored braces decorated his arms and he put on a white half aproon around his waist, tightening it on his back. He then slipped into white stockings and black shoes with slight heels. Straigthening his maid dress, he locked his locker and took a deep breath. He absolutely hated this dress, that he had to wear it despite him being a male. He hated the fact that he was the only male worker here that had to wear it and everybody else could wear the male waiter uniform. Hated that his Boss forced him to wear it if he wanted to keep the job. Hated it that his coworkers made fun of him and his dress everytime they could. Hated it that he had to endure the teasing and discrimination in favor of keeping this Job. That he had to endure the sexual harassment and comments about himself and his Status as an unmated Omega.  
Everybody hated him here but he had to endure it. If he hadnt had Haru, he propably would have ended his Life long ago.

„Hey Kageyama! Don’t waste time by standing here!“

His Boss came into the changing room, furious. Kageyama swallowed.

„You have wasted 15 minutes with just standding here! I wont tolerate this! You will stay 15 Minutes longer today and after that, I will see you in my Office, are we clear?“

He took hold of Kageyama’s chin and forced him against the locker behind him, a sinister smile on his lips.

„You think you can just pass your time by standing here doing nothing, hm? Guess what, you are wrong.“

He squeezed Kageyama’s cheeks tightly while coming closer to the frightened boy.

„If that happens one more time, you are fired. Are we clear? I don’t need lazy workers here. You either work or leave. Understood?“

Kageyama nodded slightly, shivering. His Boss pulled back, glared at him one last time before leaving the room to his office.

The black haired man took a deep breath, rubbed his eyes and went over to the front of the Café to do his job. He put on a smile and began to take the orders of the customers and endured the everlasting harassment on him.

When his shift was over, he stayed the 15 Minutes like his Boss told him to do and then walked over to his Office. He knocked at the door and went in after he was told to enter.  
It wasn’t his first time in this Office, he had been here before. And it still made him uncomfortable.

„Sit Kageyama.“

His Boss told him to do what he did after a second of hesitation. He grabbed the hem of his dress tightly.

„You know Kageyama, I am really disappointed in your work the last couple of weeks. You came in late, wont do what you are supposed to do and sometimes waste time in just standing around like a dumb retard.“

His Boss said, sitting down on his chair behind his desk.

„I don’t know if we should continue to work with you. I have many people waiting to take over your place in this Café. People who are actually doing what they ate supposed to do.“

Kageyama wide his eyes at the words, his body going stiff.

„Please… please dont fire me… I need this job. I need to feed my son and pay the rent!“

He swallowed hard, not believing that he might get fired. He needed the job, he needed to pay bills.

„I will do my best from now on, work twice as hard as before. But please dont fire me!“

He pleaded. He felt ashamed for pleading, but he knew if he wouldnt do it, he might lose the job he desperately needed.

„You really need this job here, hm?“

His Boss laughed and stood up. Then rounded the table to stood behind Kageyama. He leaned closer to his ear.

„What are you willing to do to keep this Job hm? I have people waiting to take over your Job in an instant and they are ten times better than you.“

He whispered into Kageyama’s ear and laid his Hands on his shoulders, caressing them. Kageyama tensed, tears filled his eyes. Would he really be willing to go that far to keep his Job? He could reject, search for a new Job. But as soon as people heard that he was an unmated Omega with child, he wouldnt get a chance to even show what he could do. That he got this Job at the Café was pure luck and he needed it to provide Haru a proper hone and food. If he lost his Job, he would lose their Apartment and then lose Haru to the childs care department. He didn’t want that. Haru didnt deserve a selfish Mother.

He flinched when the Hands on his shoulder slipped down to caress his chest but he didn’t do anything to stop them.

„Thought so.“

His Boss grinned and forced Kageyama out of the chair, bending him face first over the desk. Kageyama closed his eyes tightly when he heard the fly on his Bosses pants opening and shivered, when his underwear got pulled down rather forcefully. 

„You Omega's are all the same. Filfthy, leg spreading sluts. Ready to take an Alpha's cock anytime. I will give you what you want filfthy little Omega. A nice cock to fuck you!“

With this words, he spread Kageyama’s legs widely and pushed his cock into the hole without any preparation, getting a scream in return from the younger man.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on the first chapter! It warms my heart to see that people enjoy the work so far!   
> Here is another one!  
> Though again, if you are not comfortable with rape, I highly recommend skipping or avoiding the chapter! You have been warned!
> 
> For everyone else, enjoy the chapter, mistakes are a gift to you all (remember, english is not my first language!)
> 
> Stay safe in these times of crisis!

**Chapter two**

He opened the door to his Apartment two hours later. He felt dirty, cold and used. He dropped his keys onto the sideboard, slipped out of his shoes and Jacket and immediately made his way to the bathroom where he quickly stripped out of his clothes and went under the shower. Turning on the hot water, he scrubbed every Inch of his body as hard as possible to get rid of the dirtiness he was feeling on his skin. Fresh hot tears ran down his cheeks and he began to tremble at the memories that came back.  
Of the touches, the kisses, the roughness and pain. Of the sick feeling he felt back then. He wide his eyes and stumbled out of the shower. He fell down on his knees next to the toilette and after pushing the lid open, he vomited right into the bowl, his troat burning, his eye bleary with tears. He still couldnt believe that this had happened, that he had allowed it to happen! What was wrong with him!? He couldnt go back there, it would only happen again!   
Just thinking about that made him vomit again and he gripped the Toiletteseat tighter, his body shivered.   
He had to calm down, he needed to get his son back from the Kindergarde. Even though Haru knew the way back home on his own by now, but they both had agreed that Kageyama was still bringing him to the Kindergarden and picking him up there as well. Only when Haru was in school and both were comfortable with it, would Kageyama let him go on his own.

Taking in a deep breath, he flushed the Toilette, closed the lid again and stood up. He brushed his teeth quickly and finished his shower quickly as well. He then put his clothes in the washing maschine and went to his bedroom to dress into comfortable clothes. Looking into the mirror, he noticed his pale skin and sighed. He wouldnt be able to hide that but he didnt care. He had to endure so much discrimination allready, this wont hurt him further.  
Grabbing his Keyes and slipping into his shoes and Jacket, he left his Apartment again.

Stuffing his Hands into his pockets, he walked through the streets of Tokio, trying not to limb too much to show his discomfort. He allready recieved weird looks from other people due to his physical appereance, he didnt need more.  
He took in a deep breath and tried to ignore the looks while walking towards the Kindergarden where Haru was allready waiting with Yamaguchi, one of Kageyama’s old Volleyball teammates. After school, Yamaguchi had decided to be a Kindergardener because he enjoyed taking care of little children.

„Good afternoon Kageyama-kun.“

Yamaguchi greeted him as he came closer and hugged his son as Haru had ran up to him.

„Good morning Yamaguchi. Has Haru behaved?“

He caressed Haru's head some while turning to look at Yamaguchi who smiled and nodded.

„He was well behaved and didn’t cause any trouble. Not even at practice.“

„Thats good to hear. Thank you for taking care of him Yamaguchi even when I'm late like today. Though thats not going to change tomorrow either. My Boss wants us to stay longer since there is much to do.“

Kageyama sighed but Yamaguchi just smiled.

„If you want we can take Haru to us for a sleepover. Since ist Saturday tomorrow and neither Yachi nor I have to work on both days. Of course if you both want it.“

„Mommy can I!? Pretty please!?“

Haru looked up to Kageyama with big blue eyes and Kageyama could only sigh and nod. He couldn’t resist his son when he was looking at him like this.

„Of course. How can I say no? But you have to listen to Yamaguchi and Yachi okay?“

„I promise I will behave!“

Haru nodded eagerly and grinned widely. Kageyama turned back to Yamaguchi.

„If you want, you can take him with you even today if thats okay. He wont be quiet about it anyway.“

Yamaguchi laughed and nodded.

„Sure, thats okay. You want to come with me today Haru?“

„Yes! Please!“

Haru jumped up and down, hugged his Mother one last time before taking Yamaguchi’s Hand. They both wished Kageyama a good weekend, waved at him and left towards Yamaguchi’s car. Kageyama watched them get in and drive off.  
He wasn’t angry or worried that they allready left, he knew that Yamaguchi was taking good care of Haru and Haru always enjoyed it when he could sleep over at someone else' place. Kageyama knew that he still loved him and their home.

He shook his head some and made his way back to his Apartment. It was good that Haru was sleeping over at Yamaguchi’s and Yachi's so he wouldnt see Kageyama when he came back from work like a mess.  
He shuddered slightly and entered his Apartment. Not feeling like eating anything, he headed straight to his bedroom, collapsed on his bed and fell asleep. 

He wasnt sure why he had bothered to wear shorts again when his Boss just roughly ripped them down his legs, ripping them in two during the progress. Maybe he should just take them off during work or before he entered his Bosses office.

He squeezed his eyes shut when his Boss pushed his dress up and bend down to lick and suck at his hole. He hated the sensation, it felt disgusting, even more so when he pushed his tongue into the hole.  
He felt his Boss caressing his tight up to his cock and flinched, when he grabbed it and caressed it. He could only hope that his Boss would be quick again just like last time. Even though his shift was over and no one was waiting for him at home, he wanted to be in his Apartment as quick as possible.  
Tears ran down his cheeks as he felt himself getting hard under the caressing, ashamed of his own body and it’s reaction to the touches.

„I knew you. You crave touches. I bet you actually enjoy being fucked like this do you? Having an Alpha's cock deep inside you. I bet you wish to carry my pups inside you, are you not?“

His Boss growled as he stood up again, pulling his cock out of his pants. Kageyama sobbed and shook his head at the words.  
His Boss grinned and pinched Kageyama’s free nipple before twisting it between his fingers, feeling it getting hard. He then bend down and sucked at it.

„You shake your head but you cant deny your bodies reaction. I will show you how much you crave it. Show you that all you are good for is a good fuck and carring pups of an Alpha.“

He bite into the nipple and Kageyama wide his eyes at the moan that came out of his mouth. No… no that wasn’t true! He was more than that!

He ached his back when his Boss inserted two Fingers into his hole, pushing them deep inside. Kageyama gasped in both pleasure and surprise when his Boss pressed against his prostate, sending a wave of lust through his body.  
He wriggled at all the pleasure in his body, aching his body up so the fingers went in deeper. He wanted more of this pleasure, wanted release even tho his mind felt sick and ashamed of it. His Boss laughed and scratched his prostate again, smirking when Kageyama moaned at the pleasure and began to move his hips.

„See? You are nothing more than a slut. A whore. You were only born to spread your legs for others!“

He laughed at Kageyama’s behavior as the younger man gasped and begged for release, his face flushed and his eyes full with lust and shame.

„You want to come ? So badly?“

His Boss pushed repeatledly against Kageyama’s prostate, enjoying the screams and moans he got in return from the younger. Loved the power he held over the young Omega. Soon, he will show him what a real Alpha was and pump him full of his pups. Soon, he would mark the Omega as his own and do whatever he wanted with him.  
He rubbed and pressed against the prostate while caressing Kageyama’s cock.

Kageyama cried in lust and shame of the heat pooling in his gut, the pleasure that send white lightning through his body  
He grabbed the desk he was laying on tightly and ached his back, letting out a loud moan when he felt himself ready to come but a tight grip on his cock prevented him from doing so. He whined in need and pushed his hips up to beg for release but the grip on his cock remained.

„You want to come so badly, hm? Want release. But you have to own it, slut.“

His Boss leaned closer and licked some tears away. He took out his Fingers and stuffed them into Kageyama’s mouth so he had to lick them clean.

„You will carry my pups and you will let me mark you. You and your son will be mine then for all enternalty.“

He whispered and after pulling out his Fingers, he pressed his lips against Kageyama’s and played with his tongue while opening his own pants.

„I will teach your son his place, I will teach YOU your place!“

He growled and pushed his cock into Kageyama, not waiting for the Omega to adjust to him as he began to thrust into him in a quick pace. He didnt care about Kageyama’s needs, he only wanted to satisfy his own needs. He grabbed Kageyama’s hips tightly, leaving bruises on the soft skin. He felt Kageyama clench around him as he came, releasing his semen on his belly. He laughed as Kageyama’s face heated up in shame and quickend his thrusts.

„Your son will be mine. I will claim him as my own as well. You two will be my slaves!“

Kageyama wide his eyes at the words, his bliss slowly fading.

„No! You wont touch him!“

He began to push and struggle against his Boss. He would rather die than let anything happen to his son! His Boss laughed and gave him a rather painful thrust. Kageyama whimpered at the pain but still continued to struggle. He wanted to leave, wanted to be home.

„I will and you wont stop me! You will be my slut for the rest of your Life and your son will follow soon!“

The thrusts got quicker, harder and more erratic, giving Kageyama more and more pain.

„I will continue to fuck you. You are mine. You do as I say or you will lose the job. And if that happens you will lose your son and then I will claim him as my own. Remember to obey me if you dont want it to happen!“

Kageyama managed to kick him away tho and with some struggles, he slide down from the table and crawled towards the door but a Hand in his hair stopped him. His Boss turned him around and punched him hard in his face, leaving a nasty purple bruise on the skin. Kageyama groaned at the dizziness and nausea feeling he felt.

„I will not let you leave you filfthy little slut! You belong to me!“

His Boss punched him again, leaving a split lip on Kageyama’s face, then another bruise on his chest. Kageyama screamed in pain when he heard a rip breaking.

„You will never ever leave this place again!“

He rapidly beat Kageyama and after a punch to his head, the Omega nearly lost conciousnes but fought against it. His Hand searched for something to defend himself and when he found a thick book, he raised it and crashed it against his Boss head, getting a gasp in return. And with a small grunt, he dropped onto Kageyama, knocked out.  
Kageyama panted and closed his eyes for a moment before he pushed his Boss of him and stood up. With shaking Hands, he pulled his clothes back on and stood up. With one last look to his Boss, he ran out of the Office and café, not looking back once.

He didn’t know how long he had been running around barefeet, but he really didn’t care. He just wanted to get away as fast as possible.  
His body hurted, specially his chest and lower body. Tears stung in his eyes as he realized what just happened. He was pretty sure he just lost his job. Though, his Boss would propably take him back in, Kageyama was sure he wont get back there. Not when the prize for it would be too high. He had to protect Haru from his Boss. He will never allow it that Haru would suffer the same as he did.

The tears finally fell from his eyes when he stumbled to the ground and curled in. The cold bothered him, but he didn’t had the strength to stand up again. His whole body hurted too much for him to continue.  
He sobbed and closed his eyes, shivering.   
He didn’t know for how long he had been laying like this but he flinched and whimpered when he heard a voice calling his name. Through all the pain in his mind, he thought he recognized the voice that called him again with worry in his voice.

„Kageyama? Kageyama is that you?“

A warm Hand touched his shoulder and he flinched violantly, the Hand leaving again with a curse.

„Shit… Kageyama, can you hear me?“

With much difficult, Kageyama opened his eyes and looked at the person kneeling before him.

„Iwai… zumi-san…?“


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support everyone! 
> 
> Today, I dont really have anything to say other than that I hope you enjoy the new chapter! XD
> 
> Stay healthy!

Chapter three

„Im home again Iwa-chan!“

A voice boomed and with a loud bang of the front door of the Apartment, Oikawa Tooru entered the livingroom of the Apartment he shared with his best friend and mate, Iwaizumi Hajime but stopped in his tracks when Iwaizumi signaled him to keep quiet.  
Oikawa frowned and dropped his bag, then came closer and narrowed his eyes when he saw a certain person laying on their couch where Iwaizumi was sitting on, his head on Iwaizumi’s lap. Oikawa noticed that the person was wrapped in a blanket and had a bandage around his head.

„Iwa-chan, why is Tobio-chan here?“

He wanted to know and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Iwaizumi sighed and looked down to the now peacefuly Kageyama. It had been a lot of work to bring him here and calm him enough that Iwaizumi could treat his wounds. Kageyama still refused to tell him what had happened to him but he allowed himself to fall asleep near Iwaizumi.

„I found him laying on the street. He was injured and cold. He was also in a state of panic which made it difficult for me to bring him here and treat his wounds.“

„And why didn’t you bring him to the Hospital then? Iwa-chan I don’t want him here.“

Oikawa huffed some and sat down in the armchair. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

„You really want to throw out an injured person? I know you are not very fond of him but thats low, even for you Trashykawa.“ 

„Rude Iwa-chan!“

„Besides, don’t you think that I didn’t try that allready? But he refused to be brought to the Hospital and I cant really force him to go if he doesnt want to.“

„But why here? Couldn’t you have brought him to his own home?“ 

„And how when I dont even know where he lives? I didnt even know he lived in Tokio.“

Oikawa sighed. He wasn’t happy with this, specially because it was Kageyama; the last person on earth he wanted to see. But he knew that if Iwaizumi had decided on something, it was hard for him to change his mind.

„He will leave tomorrow again. I don’t care what you think about that, but I dont want him here.“ 

Not when Kageyama was the only person in this world that could destroy his relationship with Iwaizumi. If Iwaizumi ever found out what Oikawa had done in the past with Kageyama, he would leave Oikawa in an instant. And thats exactly what Oikawa want to prevent. Iwaizumi was too important to him to lose. 

He stood up and went into the kitchen, only to see that Iwaizumi hadnt cooked. Seemed he had forgotten to cook while taking care of Kageyama.  
He sighed and took some ingredients from the fridge to start cooking. He was hungry after his work, he needed food.

„What exactly is your Problem shittykawa?“

Iwaizumi had followed him into the kitchen and was watching him now.

„Why are you hating Kageyama so much? He hasnt done anything to you! Your childish grudge against him during Highschool and Juniorhigh started from you because you were jealous of him. He never did anything to deserve your hatred towards him.“

Oikawa clenched his Fingers tighter around the Knife he was holding.

„It has nothing to do with what occurred during that times. He is an annoying brat who doesnt know his boundaries. He annoys me Iwa-chan.“

Oikawa simply said. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

„I know you long enough to know that there is more to it than that Trashykawa.“

„There isnt Iwa-chan. You imagine things. He just annoys me. I dont want him here.“

„Don’t worry. I will leave now.“

They both jumped at the horase voice nearby and turned towards Kageyama, who stood behind Iwaizumi, the blanket in his Hands. Oikawa narrowed his eyes a little at Kageyama’s appereance. His clothes were ripped and dirty, he was barefeet, sickly pale and had a nasty black eye. Oikawa could make out bandages under Kageyama’s shirt. What bothered him the most though was the haunted, yet empty look in Kageyama’s once beautiful blue eyes.

„Absolutly not. You will stay here. You are not okay, you think I will let you go in your condition?“

Iwaizumi stepped closer to Kageyama but the younger man took a step back, clutching the blanket tightly. Iwaizumi and Oikawa exchanged a look and the brown haired Alpha sighed.

„Im cooking us Dinner Tobio-chan. It would be rude to go before its done.“

„But…“

„Stay.“

Oikawa said, harsher than he intended and got a glare from Iwaizumi when Kageyama flinched. He sighed.

„Sorry. Didnt mean to get loud. Stay Tobio-chan. We will discuss the rest after Dinner.“

Kageyama hesitated for a moment before he slowly nodded. Iwaizumi brought him back to the couch. Oikawa took a deep breath before he continued to cook.  
He knew exactly that todays Dinner would be awkward.

And he was right, awkward silence dominated their dinner as they sat in the livingroom around the couchtable, eating the rice and fried chicken Oikawa had cocked.  
Kageyama refused to look any of them in the eyes, eating only bits and bites of his share.

„Say Kageyama.“

Iwaizumi started a conversation, ignoring the way Kageyama had flinched.

„How long have you been in Tokio? I didn’t even know you were here.“

He smiled at Kageyama when he looked up, a hesitant look in his eyes. Iwaizumi gave him an encouraging smile. Kageyama swallowed the rice in his mouth.

„I… I have been here since six years.“

He mumbled, blinking at their surprised look.

„Wait. Since six years? But… you are 21 right? Does that mean you moved to Tokio when you were 15?“

Iwaizumi wanted to know, shocked when Kageyama nodded slowly.

„But why? There was no reason for you to move here, was there? And what about Karasuno? What about your Parents? Aren’t they worried about you?“

„i doubt it… because they are the reason why I had to move here… we… we had a huge fight six years ago and they not only kicked me out of the house, they also disowned me. I had no other choice back then. They told me if I ever told someone I knew, they will make my Life a living hell. I couldn’t let that happen. I needed to leave…“

Kageyama’s grip on his chopsticks tightened. Iwaizumi looked worried to Kageyama.

„Does that mean you have been all alone for six years? Since you were 15 years old?“

Kageyama shrugged upon Iwaizumi’s words. He wasn’t sure if he should tell them about his son. He swore to protect Haru from everyone that could harm him. And he didnt know what Oikawa would do if Kageyama would tell him they had a child together. He knew that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were mated. What would happen if that secret was revealed? Would Kageyama ruin their relationship? Would they both hate him?

„Werent you lonely?“

Kageyama shrugged again and sighed.

„Im used to it. Ever since Kitagawa daichi I had been lonely.“

„Yeah, you ruined that pretty good yeah. Kindaichi and sleepy-chan are still angry at you. And honestly? I am as well.“

„Trashykawa!“

Iwaizumi growled and glared at the brunette who just shrugged.

„What, its the truth. He had been a Tyrant. He had been harsh to them to the point that they called him ‚King of the court' and abandoned him. If he had treated me like this as well, I would have done the same.“

„You are right. He had been. But everybody had been able to witness his change. He isnt the same as in the past and you know it.“

Iwaizumi smiled at Kageyama who blushed slightly. But he jumped in surprise when his mobile went of. He didnt even know he still had it. He looked quickly to Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They both nodded slowly so Kageyama pulled out his phone. He paled when he saw Yamaguchi’s number flashing on the screen. Yamaguchi only ever called when something happened to Haru.

„Hello? Yamaguchi? Whats wrong?“

*Kageyama? I'm sorry to call you but Haru is in the Hospital. We practiced together and Haru slipped on the floor. There is the possibility that his arm is broken.*

Kageyama wide his eyes and quickly stood up, swaying slightly because of the dizziness he felt before standing steady.

„I will be right there as soon as possible.“

He said, memorizing the Hospital he had to go to. thanking Yamaguchi, he disconnected the call and stuffed his phone back into his pants. He then looked to Iwaizumi and Oikawa and bowed some.

„Thank you for your hospitality but I have to go now.“

He mumbled and went to the front door but a Hand on his shoulder stopped him. He tensed and looked back, facing Iwaizumi, Oikawa a little behind him.

„I don’t think you should go out like this. Take one of my shoes and Jacket. I will drive you.“

„But-!“

„No buts. I have to go as well. I got an emergency message from my workplace. I dont accept a no.“

Kageyama hesitated for a moment but looking into Iwaizumi’s face told him that he had no other choice. He finally nodded.

„Good.“

The three of them dressed on and left the Apartment towards Iwaizumi’s car.

It turned out that Iwaizumi’s workplace was the Hospital Kageyama was supposed to meet his son at.  
While Iwaizumi waved at them and disappeared into the Hospital, Kageyama and Oikawa stayed behind for some time.

„Aren’t you supposed to meet someone here Tobio-chan?“

Oikawa’s voice broke the silence and Kageyama flinched, then nodded slowly.

„Thank you… for brining me here Oikawa-san.“ 

„It was Iwa-chan who brought you here. Listen. I don’t want you near us ever again. Iwa-chan doesnt know about what happened years ago and I want it to stay like this. With you being around us, it might come to light. I love Iwa-chan and he loves me. We are mated and I dont want to risk it with you being near us. I cant stop Iwa-chan from meeting you but avoid it if possible. And if I ever caught wind of the fact that you told him, I will make sure your Life turns into hell.“

Oikawa looked straight into Kageyama’s face but was surprised to find no fear or panic in it.   
Kageyama nodded slowly.

„I didn’t plan to tell him. I don’t want to ruin your relationship with Iwaizumi. I know how important he is to you, I would never want to be the reason why your relationship breaks.“

Kageyama mumbled while Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

„Besides, you aren’t the first to promise me to turn my Life into hell if I ever tell anyone about it. I'm familiar with that phrase.“

Oikawa was now more curious than confused but he didn’t say anything. Kageyama bowed one more time.

„What will you do now Oikawa-san?“

„I will wait for Iwa-chan. He can usually go after his emergency. But since I dont know how long that will take, I will come with you.“

Oikawa shrugged some, ignoring Kageyama’s slight panic look and stuffed his Hands in his Jacket.

„Come on, we are blocking the parking slots.“

He nodded towards the entrace and Kageyama knew, he had no other choice.  
He sighed and went into the Hospital, Oikawa following him.

„Yamaguchi. How is he?“

Kageyama apporached the waiting Alpha who turned to look at him. He was surprised to see Oikawa behind Kageyama who watched him in interest. 

„Uhm, Im not sure. A Doctor just went in to see what exactly happened. What exactly happened is the same I told you on the phone. He slipped during practice.“

„I hope he didn’t break anything… he has a match next week and was really looking forward to it.“

Kageyama ran a Hand through his hair and sighed. Then followed Yamaguchi’s gaze towards Oikawa.

„Its a long story Yamaguchi. And I'm pretty sure I don’t need to introduce you two, right?“

„That wont be necessary Tobio-chan.“

Oikawa said and Kageyama nodded slowly. Then looked towards the door to the room his son seems to be in.

It seems like an eternity until the door opened and Iwaizumi came out of the room, closing the door behind him. He seemed surprised to see Kageyama and Oikawa before him, but he then smiled.

„I should have known you would be here Kageyama as soon as I saw the boys surrname on the papers. Dont worry he hurt his Hand but its only swollen. Nothing broken. With the right treatment, he can use his Hand in a few days again.“

He explained. Kageyama let out a relieved breath and Yamaguchi smiled.

„Is he your brother Kageyama?“

„No… no he is my… son.“


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you so much for the support you have given me in the last chapters!   
> It was really awesome and heartwarming, I love you guys!
> 
> Here is another for you!  
> Stay safe and enjoy it!

**Chapter four**

Silence was all that followed his words. Kageyama avoided to look into anyones eyes though Yamaguchi allready knew it. He had to as Haru's Kindergardener.   
Iwaizumi was the first to speak.

„So you are mated and with Family? Congrates!“

He smiled but the smile fell again when Kageyama shook his head slowly. He looked to Yamaguchi for help as the other was the only one knowing about his situation. Though even he didn’t know who Haru’s father was.

„Kageyama-kun is not mated nor has he an actual family. Haru is his the only family he has. Haru’s father left Kageyama before the boy was even born and ever since that day, it was only those two. When Kageyama’s family found out about his pregnancy and being unmated, they cast him out. He then moved to Tokio to start a new Life.“

Yamaguchi explained. Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked shocked towards their former Teammate. They couldn’t belive what Kageyama had been through ever since disappearing out of their Lifes.

„But… that must have been hard. How did you managed? You were 15 years old and with child!“

Iwaizumi felt rage inside him. Rage against Kageyama’s family. Rage against Haru’s father. He clenched his Hands into fists.

„What about the father? Had he never helped? What kind of Father abandons his own child!?“

„Don‘t blame him… he found his mate soon after we got together. Sure it hurted but I understood him. Meeting your mate is something you can’t control. It just happens.“

Kageyama mumbled and looked from Oikawa to Iwaizumi, his heart clenching.  
But Iwaizumi was furious.

„Even though he found his mate doesnt mean he can just ignore his child!“

„If you want to blame him, then you have to blame me as well. It was my fault as well.“

„How the fuck can it be your fault as well!? You did everything in the world to give your child what he deserves! Unlike that idiotic father!“

„Because I never told him.“

Kageyama mumbled and closed his eyes. He knew Iwaizumi looked at him unbelievable. He knew that he will hear the same lines again. The same lines he had to hear over and over again.

„How could I? He had found his mate, he was starting to get happy. Even happier than with me. His relationship with his mate grew deeper with each day passing. I would have ruined it if I told him I was with his child. His mate would have never forgiven him if he found out he had a child with someone else. I couldn’t be the reason they broke up again right after finding each other. He didn’t deserve this. So I made the desicion to leave everything behind so I was the only one suffering. Haru doesnt need his father, thats what he told me at least. I know he wants to know who his father is one day and I will tell him. Until then, everything is okay as it is.“

Kageyama mumbled, knowing full well that it wasn’t. He had lost his job, he had been raped by his former Boss and he needed to check if he was pregnant from him. Even thinking that there was a possibility that he was made him feel nauseous again. He swallowed thickly.

„Kageyama…“

He shook his head upon hearing the pity in Iwaizumi’s voice and flinched, when someone pulled him into a hug. He knew in an instant that it was Oikawa who was hugging him. Even though Kageyama had no idea why, since the older seemed to hate him, he allowed himself to break in that embrace. Tears ran down his cheeks and he closed his eyes tightly. He was so tired, the weight on his shoulders heavy.

„It is not Tobio-chan. You are carring more than your shoulders can carry. I can see that you are close to breaking.“

Kageyama took in a deep breath and pushed Oikawa a little away from him so he stepped back in surprise while Kageyama rubbed his eyes dry.

„I wonder why you even care. You made it pretty clear to me just a moment ago that you hate me and dont care about me. So dont pretend you care. I dont need pity. I managed the last six years without the help of anyone else, I will manage the next years on my own just fine. And now excuse me, I want to see my son.“ 

He pushed past Oikawa and Iwaizumi and entered his son's room. He barely had closed the door when he heard those two arguring about what Kageyama meant with what he had said. He couldn’t care less.

„Hey Haru. How are you feeling?“

He apporached his son who was sitting on the bed, his hand wrapped in an icepack. Upon hearing his Mothers words he looked up.

„Mommy!“

He jumped to his feet and ran towards Kageyama, hugging him around his waist. Kageyama smiled and patted his head.

„Come on, lets go home okay? I will make us some ice cream and we can watch some of your movies.“

„Yay! Thank you Mom! But I want to show Yamaguchi-san that I'm okay. Can I Mom?“

„But of course. He is waiting outside.“

Kageyama smiled and opened the door again to step out with his son. Kageyama couldnt see Oikawa and Iwaizumi anymore.

„They left after arguring about what you said.“

Yamaguchi came to them and gave Kageyama a carton of milk which he took greatfuly. 

„Iwaizumi-san gave me this though for you and told me to tell you to call him whenever you needed help.“

The older gave him a card that had Iwaizumi’s Adresse and private mobile number on it. Kageyama sighed and put it in his pants.

„Thanks. Haru is okay, he wanted to let you know. I will take him home for some ice cream and movies though.“

Yamaguchi nodded and smiled.

„Shall I drive you two home? Haru’s bag is in my car anyway.“

„That would be nice. Iwaizumi-san drove me here and I dont have any way to go home otherwise.“

Kageyama scratched the back of his head and sighed. Yamaguchi smiled and nodded.

„Then lets go.“

Kageyama nodded slowly and picked his son up into his arms who seemed to fall asleep at any moment. Together, they walked towards Yamaguchi’s car.

Kageyama laid Haru into his bed, placed the blanket over him and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

„Good night Haru.“

Kageyama whispered before leaving his son's bedroom. Closing the door behind himself, he stretched some out before going to the livingroom to clean some up.  
After he had arrived with Haru at their Apartment, they bid their goodbye to Yamaguchi and entered their home. Kageyama had placed Haru on the couch before heading to the kitchen for the promised ice cream and when he came back to his son, they had watched a total of two movies before Haru had fallen asleep.

Now he was alone, his livingroom clean. He currently sat at the table, his Head in his Hands as he was staring at the card Iwaizumi had left behind for him.  
That he had run into those two was something that Kageyama had hoped never would happen again. It was obvious that at least Iwaizumi wanted to keep in contact with Kageyama but he didn’t know if he wanted that. If he spend more and more time with Iwaizumi and in the progress with Oikawa, he feared that the secrets of the past will be revealed one day or another. And thats something he didn’t want to happen.

He groaned and placed his head on the table.

He had other things to worry about now. He was 100% sure that he had just lost his job. There was no way his former Boss would hire him again after what had happened and even if, Kageyama wasn’t sure if he wanted to go back. Not when his Boss still wanted to claim him. Not when being raped daily was what awaited him there.   
He closed his eyes and shivered slightly at the memories that came into his mind. He didnt realize that one of his Hands opened his pants and slipped into it. Only when he felt himself caressing his cock did his eyes snap open in shock and he pulled his Hands out of his pants.

He froze, his eyes wide in shock and disgust. What was happening? Why did he do that!? He panted some as realization hit him. He jumped up from his chair and ran into the bathroom. He pushed the toilette seat up, kneeled before it and vomited into the bowl, his grip on it tightly. He was so disgusted in himself. He vomited again, his body shivering. Tears slipped from his eyes at the pain and because of the shame he felt.  
Did his body really wanted to jerk him off while thinking about how he had been raped!? How twisted was his mind? Was he really this desperate?

He flushed the toilette after a few more minutes and curled up on the floor, his arms tightly wrapped around himself.

He didn’t know how long he could deal with this all before snapping. Oikawa-san had been right. He carried more than he could.

He didnt know for how long he had been laying there allready but at some point, the exhaustion kicked in and he lost conciousnes.


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy sh** guys you are amazing!  
> So much support from all of you, I'm speechless!  
> I don't know what to say, seriously. You maky me happy!  
> Never thought this would turn out like this. You all are amazing!  
> Thank you for your support and enjoy the chapter!
> 
> As always, englisch is not my first language, any mistake is a gift for you all! ;)
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!

**Chapter five**

„Kageyama? Can you hear me?“

A voice broke through the darkness of his mind, pulling him out into the Light again. Which he didn’t want but the voice was awfully familiar.  
He frowned some and scrunched up his nose before relaxing again. He opened his eyes again, his vision blurry though. A shadow loomed over his face.

„Kageyama?“

Why was that voice so familiar…?

„Who…?“

He hoarsely pressed out, getting a small chuckle in return. Something cold was put on his forehead so that he sighed in comfort.

„Iwaizumi. Your son called me after finding you this morning in the bathroom, uncouncious. He couldn’t wake you up and saw my card on the table. It was difficult but I could calm him enough to tell me what was wrong and where you two live.“

Iwaizumi explained while Kageyama’s vision slowly returned to normal and he could finally make out Iwaizumi better. He had a small smile on his lips but his eyes were full of worry.

„Haru…?“

„Is with Oikawa now in the livingroom. He came along.“

Kageyama wide his eyes at the words and sat up too quickly so that he groaned at the pain and dizziness. He pressed his Hands against his eyes, shivering. Iwaizumi held his shoulders in a firm grip.

„No. You can’t stand up. You have a fever and you are exhausted. You have to rest.“

„But…“

Iwaizumi shook his head and forced Kageyama to lay down again.

„Don’t worry. Oikawa wont do or say anything to hurt or irritate him. What no one knows is that Oikawa is actually really good with Kids.“

He said and put the cold cloth back on Kageyama’s head. The younger man sighed and closed his eyes. That wasn’t what he was worried about. Haru looked a lot like Kageyama exept the brown hair but his personality and likes came from Oikawa. Both loved Volleyball, milkbread and liked to make fun of others. The more time he would spend with Oikawa the more it would be clear that Oikawa was Haru's father. And Kageyama didn’t want it. He didn’t want to destroy the relationship between him and Iwaizumi.

„Is Haru… okay?“ 

Kageyama mumbled and curled some in under the blanket. Iwaizumi smiled some and nodded slowly.

„Yes. He was panicing when we arrived here but Oikawa managed to calm him some down. And when I told him that you would be okay, he was slowly relaxing again. He is currently talking about Volleyball with Oikawa.“

He explained, finding it incredible cute how Kageyama just looked like curled in like this.  
But he then frowned when he saw Kageyama crying.

„Hey. Kageyama. What is wrong?“

He placed a Hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, surprised that he felt the younger flinch.

„I… Iwaizumi-san… its… its all too much… I can’t… I can’t anymore… I don’t know what to do…“

Kageyama sobbed. Tears slowly slipped from his eyes but he gasped in surprise when Iwaizumi carefully pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back.

„Kageyama hey… tell me whats wrong. What happened?“

„Oikawa-san was right… its all too much… I dont know what to do… I just lost my Job… nobody will hire me… I will lose the Apartment and then Haru… and I might be pregnant…“

He cried into Iwaizumi’s shoulder who blinked in shock.

„Hey… please start from the beginning. What exactly happened?“

„Ever… ever since my parents had kicked me out… I struggled to find a job… no one wanted to hire an unmated, pregnant Omega. Let alone such a young one… I lived on the streets for about a year… I could only give birth to Haru in a Hospital because a nice old Lady payed for the bills… she helped me find an Apartment for Omega’s with child which was provided for us until I would find a job. The old Lady passed away two days after Haru turned 1 year old… since then I had been struggling again… but when I found a Kindergarden for Haru that would take him in, I could look for a Job. And I found one. In a Café as a waiter. But… after two weeks it was clear that even though I was hired, I wasn’t wanted. My Coworkers harassed me for being an unmated Omega with child. I endured it because I told myself that it was for Haru. I didn’t care what happened to me. As long as I kept Haru safe, nothing else mattered. But then… everything changed. It was slowly but it did. Little things. My Boss changed towards me. He changed my worktimes without asking me. He forced me to work overtime without extra payment. He changed my working uniform. The harassing got worse. But I endured because of Haru. I wanted to give him a home I never really had. A few days ago, everything turned to the worst… I was late one day and my Boss told me to stay late to work of what I had lost and then come to his office. He threatened to fire me, that he had a few people ready to replace me. I begged him to not fire me, that I needed the Job. He wanted to know what I was willing to do to keep the job but I couldnt tell him. I had no answer to his question. He then began to touch me and I knew it was wrong, knew I should refuse but I couldnt. I let him rape me, let him touch me. The next day, it happened again. He told me to stay after work and raped me again. But… but something was different this time..“

Kageyama mumbled and his grip on Iwaizumi tightened. The other Alpha had kept silent the whole time but Kageyama could feel him shiver.

„My Body… started to enjoy it… I… I… reacted to his touches. I wanted him to make me come, I wanted it so badly… it confused me… disgusted me… I didn’t know was happening with me… I wanted it… but then he told me he planned on claiming me, keeping me and Haru by his side. A small part of me had accepted that I think because I didnt fight back… He then told me he would also do the same to Haru and then I snapped. I fought back, tried to escape and I managed to do so. But I had to knock him out for that… I can’t go back there, not after what I had done and he wont take me back anymore… and now I fear that I am pregnant from him…“

He closed his eyes. He felt a weight had been lifted from him. It felt good to talk about it with someone. Even if it was Iwaizumi. Said Alpha had been silent the whole time and had shaken with barely concealed rage. 

„Kageyama you didn’t do anything wrong. That you might have enjoyed it doesnt mean anything. Omega’s need a certain amount of touches and intimate time with another Alpha. Preferable with their mate. Since you were unmated, it happened during the rape. But it doesnt mean anything. It was still rape. Both times. I cant comprehend what you have been through, what you still go through but nothing of it is your fault. You had been forced into situations you couldnt deal with. But you still did and that shows me how strong you are. It is very clear that Haru means the world to you but you have to understand that Haru can only be happy when you are happy. You cant give him a good home if you don’t take care of yourself. You are not alone anymore Kageyama. We will help you. And if I say we, I mean we. Oikawa is willing to give you a chance as well. We will see what we can do for you. We wont let anyone take Haru away from you. And about the pregnancy, I will take you to the Hospital tomorrow to check it. And don’t worry about the Bills, I will cover them.“

Iwaizumi said but Kageyama shook his head quickly.

„You… you can’t do that! Thats so much money!“

„Money I hardly need. It wont hurt me or Oikawa, don’t worry.“

„I… I will pay you-.“

„No.“

Iwaizumi quickly stopped him and shook his head again.

„You just focus on getting better okay? Haru needs you. Nothing else matters.“

Kageyama sighed, knowing full well that he couldnt argure with Iwaizumi. That boy grew up with Oikawa, of course he had to be stubborn.

„I will bring you some Tea and see if Haru wants to see you.“

Iwaizumi stood up and left the bedroom. Kageyama closed his eyes, a tear slipping down his cheek. He felt good that he finally talked about it, but he wasnt entirly happy that it had been Iwaizumi. Because if Iwaizumi knew, Oikawa would know too. And Kageyama knew that the other Alpha didn’t like him, even if he said otherwise. He knew how Oikawa would look at him, knowing he had let someone rape him. Oikawa would think he is disgusting.

The Omega sobbed and turned on his side, curling in. Even though his Apartment was full of people he cared about, he felt incredible lonely. He barely felt Haru climbing into his bed and hug him. But he returned the hug and buried his face in Haru’s hair. Sighing some, he let himself fall asleep.

„How is he Iwa-chan?“

Oikawa looked up from the table he was sitting, sorting the card game he had been playing with Haru. Iwaizumi sad opposite of him and sighed.

„Exhausted. Close to breaking.“

Iwaizumi ran a Hand through his hair, watching his mate some.

„He has been through more than we thought he had. It seems he faced discrimination and harassment wherever he went. He had been kicked out of his home with 15 years, had lived on the street for a year and his former Boss was an ass to him.“

„Wait. Former Boss?“

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at Iwaizumi words. The other nodded slowly.

„Yeah, former. Kageyama kind of got fired. Well thats what he thinks. And even if not, I wont allow him to go back there again.“

Iwaizumi growled. Oikawa's eyebrow rose higher. He wanted an explanation.

„His Boss had raped him. Twice. He forced himself on Kageyama. Apparently he told Kageyama that if he refused, he would lose the Job. But Kageyama snapped when his Boss told him he would claim him and his son, keeping them as his property. He escaped his Boss but now he is pretty sure he lost the Job and fears that he is also pregnant from him.“

Iwaizumi explained. He could clearly see the rage in Oikawa’s eyes even though his face was calm.

„You are right. I won't let him go back there either. The Problem is, that it will be hard for him to find a new Job. People look down upon unmated Omega’s. Specially when they are allready with child. You see how Kageyama is treated. You think there is something we could do?“

„The question is, will Kageyama actually accept our help. He is stubborn, just like you.“

„Mean Iwa-chan!“

Oikawa pouted but his mate ignored him.

„It took him a good amount of time to open up and tell us what is wrong. What is bothering him. I don’t think he will accept our help so easily. Specially since he thinks that you hate him.“

Oikawa grimaced at Iwaizumi’s words, remembering what he told Kageyama recently and all those years before. He actually never meant them. He actually liked the Omega more than he would admit to anyone, including Iwaizumi and Kageyama. He loved Iwaizumi dearly but he was also drawn towards Kageyama. It was strange and confusing.

„Yeah that wasn’t… my smartest move.“

„Oh. Wonders do exist Trashykawa.“

„Rude Iwa-chan!“

„Not so loud. I guess both are sleeping.“

Iwaizumi sighed and ran a Hand through his hair. Oikawa frowned slightly.

„Hey. What if… we take them both with us? They could live with us, Tobio-chan can search for a job in a stable environment and Haru can still go to his Kindergarden. They could spend their money on something they need instead of rent here.“

„Where does this come from?“

Iwaizumi wanted to know, his eyebrow raising. Oikawa shrugged some.

„I don’t know. Like you allready know, I have never really hated Tobio-chan. Sure, I was jealous that he would one day surpass me and take my spot on the court but… I know now that it was complete bullshit of me. If I had just opened up more towards Tobio-chan then maybe would have been different between us. Maybe he wouldnt have… turned into that Tyrant King.“ 

Oikawa grimaced some at the reminder of Kageyama’s last game at Kitagawa Daichi. Iwaizumi nodded slowly, remembering that game as well. He had been so disappointed in Kageyama. But also in Kunimi and Kindaichi. All three had done some nasty things. But he was also proud that Kageyama had tried to apologize to them.  
He sighed.

„I agree with you Tooru. But we can’t decide that on our own. We need to ask Kageyama and Haru as well.“

„About Haru…“

Oikawa frowned slightly and leaned back against the chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, waiting for Oikawa to continue.

„I have no idea why and how but for some reason, I feel a strange connection towards him. It’s strange because it is only towards him. I don’t have that connection towards my Cousin or any other child I came across. I first thought it was because we both like Volleyball. Did you know Haru is a Wing spiker? But then I should feel the same towards Takeru. Which I don’t. Then I found out that Haru likes the same stuff as me. We both like Milk bread, we both take good care of our hair and hate it when its messed up. Haru also is a clever sassy Kid. He reminds me of my younger version. Im confused.“

Oikawa closed his eyes, deep in thoughts.

„Maybe you happen to like Haru more than you think. I mean, he is a sweet Kid and Kageyama’s child. And you can’t deny that you like Kageyama. To be honest, I like him too. I don’t want him to suffer any longer.“

Iwaizumi said and drank his cup of coffee empty. Oikawa nodded slowly.

„I agree. So… let’s ask them when Kageyama is awake again? Or when he is better?“

„Propably when he feels better. The surprise and maybe shock could be too much for him. He is in a bad shape. Physically and mentally. He needs to heal first.“

„Alright. Hey. You have the Day off tomorrow as well, right? What if we take them both to the Zoo? Or the Amusementpark? I bet they will like it. We could play a little Volleyball afterwards if they want.“

„Wow, I'm actually impressed Shittykawa.“

„Rude Iwa-chan!“

Oikawa pouted and all Iwaizumi could do was laugh about how cute he looked. That was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with Oikawa.


	6. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so amazing!
> 
> The amount of kudos and comments, as well as hits and bookmarks this ff got so far are amazing! I'm lost for words! Thank you so much!
> 
> A warning for this chapter, attempt rape. If you are uncomfortable reading it, skip this chapter!
> 
> You have been warned!
> 
> Comments are welcome, feel free to leave one! ;)  
> Stay safe and healthy, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter six**

It took some convincing from Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Haru before Kageyama had finally agreed to the trip. Haru had been over the moon at the news of going to the Zoo. Ever since going to Tokio, Kageyama had not been able to invite Haru to any attraction due to the lack of money. Haru had been understanding and he was never mad when Kageyama told him they couldn’t go but Kageyama knew he just said it to not make him feel more bad. He was glad that Haru was finally able to but he was still hesitant because of Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

„Im super excited Mom! We are going to the Zoo!“

Haru bounced on his heels, a big grin on his face. They were currently waiting at the parking lot in front of Kageyama’s Apartment, waiting for Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They had told him they would pick them up in the morning and Kageyama had called Yamaguchi to excuse Haru for the Day.  
Yamaguchi had been surprised at first but then he had told Kageyama that it was okay and he wished them fun together.

„Yeah.“

Kageyama mumbled and nodded slowly. He still wasnt sure of today. But for Haru’s sake, he would endure whatever came his way.

„Hey. Haru.“

Kageyama crouched down so he was eye to eye with Haru as the boy turned to him, smiling.

„What… do you think about Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san?“

„They are super nice! Did you know that Iwaizumi-san was a wing spiker as well!? And Oikawa-san was a setter, just like you! And they seem funny, Oikawa-san at least! Did you know we both like Milk bread!? He is awesome, as well as Iwaizumi-san! I like them a lot!“

Haru smiled brightly at him.

„It would be cool if one of them would be my Dad!“

Kageyama nearly chocked at his son's words, his insides freezing up, his palms getting sweaty. He took a deep breath to calm himself down again.

„Is… is that so…?“

He mumbled while Haru nodded frantically. He then frowned.

„Mommy? Is that… is that not okay?“

He wondered, but Kageyama shook his head some. 

„No, thats not it. I was just… wondering. If you want one of them to be your father, what about your biological father? Don’t you want to meet him as well?“ 

„Well… to be honest, Im not sure. I mean, he has never been around, never tried to contact us. And… and he seems to make you sad whenever you think or talk about him. I think he hurted you, still hurt you even if he isnt here. I don’t like that. I don’t like him if he hurts you so much.“

Kageyama smiled some at his son's words and hugged him.

„It’s not about me though. It’s about you. If you ever want to meet him, I will see what I can do, okay?“

„Okay Mommy.“

„Good.“

He rubbed his son's back and gave him a kiss on his cheek, making Haru giggle.

„Are we interrupting something?“

A new voice cut in and they turned to look at Iwaizumi, who had a soft smile on his lips , and to Oikawa, who watched them with some kind of interest.  
Kageyama shook his Hand stood up with Haru in his arms.

„No. We are okay, dont worry.“ 

Iwaizumi nodded some, then looked to his car.

„Good. Well, we are ready whenever you two want to go.“

„Okay. Haru, you ready?“

Kageyama looked to his son who nodded with a bright smile. Kageyama couldnt help but smile back. He looked back to Iwaizumi and nodded and they walked towards the car. As soon as everyone sat in there safely, Iwaizumi drove off.

„Mommy look! Look, look, look!“

Haru pointed forward while tugging on Kageyama’s sleeve, his eyes fixed on the Giraffe ahead on them. Kageyama followed him but grabbed the Hand of the person behind him, tugging him along.  
A soft laugh followed them as they stumbled forward to the Giraffe. When they reached the fence, Haru let go of Kageyama’s sleeve and practically pressed himself against the fence. The black haired boy smiled softly but then he realized he was holding someone’s Hand and turned to that person. He wide his eyes a bit when he recognized as Oikawa and made an attempt to take his Hand back but Oikawa turned to him, squeezed his Hand some and gave him a smile. Kageyama’s breath caught in his troat at the smile. He recognized it as true smile, a sincere one and not the fake one Oikawa gave people. He turned his head away and blushed but didn’t take his Hand back. His heart was beating like crazy and he felt a little dizzy. He felt Iwaizumi stepping up to him and taking his other Hand, giving it a small squeeze as well. Kageyama blushed a little more at the affection he got and turned his attention back to Haru who was happily watching the Giraffe. Kageyama was happy to see his son so excited.

„I'm going to use the Toilette. Can you watch over Haru?“

Kageyama stood up from the chair he had been sitting on and looked to Iwaizumi who nodded.

„Sure, go ahead.“

Kageyama gave him a nod and went to the Toilettes. Ever since they sat down to eat a snack, Kageyama had been feeling weird. His palms were sweaty and his heart couldn’t stop racing. He felt more and more dizzy and by the time he made it to the Toilettes, he stumbled into one of the cabins and kneeled down to the toilette and gripped it tightly, his eyes closed. He panted slightly. One of his Hands uncounciously went to the front of his pants, rubbing slightly over his clothed cock. He let out a whimper when he felt heat rising in his gut and some slight fluids between his legs.

He snapped his eyes open at the realization and froze.  
He couldnt be… no, no, no, no! Not now, not at a time like this! He went to search in his pockets for his suppressants, ignoring the pleasure that ran through his body while doing so. His eyes went wide when he remembered that he had left them at home. How stupid could he be!?  
He groaned when the heat grew and his hole felt slicker than a few seconds ago. Well now he knew he wasnt pregnant . He couldn’t get into heat when he was pregnant.

He gasped when he was grabbed and turned around on his back pressing against the toilette painfully. There was another man in front of him, with a smirk on his lips. He seemed to be in his fourties, was chubby and sweaty. His smirk turned into a wicked grin.

„Well look what I found~“

He pressed himself more into the cabin and closed it with a soft click. 

„An Omega in heat. What a lucky day it is!“

He pressed Kageyama onto the Toiletteseat and bend down to sniff at his neck, licking Kageyama’s scent glands. Earing a shiver and moan from the younger.  
Kageyama tried to press the other away, tried to get free but when the other rubbed his free Hand over his clothed cock, Kageyama lost his strength and pressed his hips up into the touch. Rubbing against the Hand, getting a laugh in return.

„Shit, Omega’s in heat are the best. You act like a desperate slut. Hell you ARE a desperate slut!“

The guy moved his Hand towards Kageyama’s ass and slide his Hands into the jeans and shorts, pressing the cheek firmly before sliding further down and rubbing over the slick hole. Kageyama moaned and wanted nothing more than to be fucked hard. He felt the other sucking on his neck, his free Hand opening his pants. Tears stung in his eyes when he felt his jeans and shorts being forcefully pulled down ans his cheeks burned in heat and shame as to how slick he was.

„I can see that you are not mated. Perfect for me. God you smell so much like sex, it's unbelievable!“

He pushed Kageyama’s shirt up and sucked at his nipple, drawing out a moan from the younger. The older leaned to Kageyama.

„You better keep it down sweety. This is a public toilette. You don’t want anyone to know what a slut you are, right?“

He licked Kageyama’s ear, then sucked on it. His face then went down to his neck, licking over Kageyama’s glands. The former setter pressed his Hands on his mouth, trying to keep any noises in as tears ran down his cheeks.  
He couldn’t fight back, his body was weak when he was in heat and the pleasure made him feel dizzy. All he could do was hope for it to be over soon.

He was lifted onto the Toiletteseat and nearly laid on it when the other dragged him forward and spread his legs. He was extremly embarassed about the position, specially since he was not only slick in his hole, but also hard and leaking. He hated it to be so vunerable. 

„You are by far the most sluttiest Omega I have ever seen and fucked. You look so fuckable, you are practically begging for me to tear you apart.“ 

Kageyama shook his head, a sob escaping his lips as the other pulled out his cock and rubbed it against Kageyama’s ass.   
The black haired tensed up when the tip slowly broke his walls, pushing inside him.

Iwaizumi-san!

Kageyama thought desperately and closed his eyes tightly. A loud crash left them both freezing and they looked towards the door. Another loud crash sounded and suddenly the door was ripped open, revealing a furious Iwaizumi. 

„Get the fuck away from him.“

He growled dangerously, his eyes narrowing. The older man laughed. 

„And why should I? This bitch is in heat and unmated. He is asking for it!“

As if to prove it, he pushed in some more, letting Kageyama sob at the pain and shame. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he looked away from Iwaizumi, too embarassed about the Situation. He couldnt believe Iwaizumi saw him like this.

„Get. Away. From. My. Mate.“

Iwaizumi growled and Kageyama snapped his head back to him with wide eyes. Did he just…?

„Your Mate? He doesnt have the mark! And he is in heat without his Alpha with him!“

„Im here, dont you see me? I swear, if you don’t step away from him now, you will regret it.“

Iwaizumi stepped closer, cracking his knuckles. The other narrowed his eyes but then stepped away, his cock making a wet sound when it left Kageyama’s hole. Putting his pants back on, he left the cabin but growled and stumbled a few steps when Iwaizumi punched him in the face.

„Dont come near him ever again.“

The Alpha growled after the other before turning back to Kageyama, taking in his appereance. The Omega was still half laying on the seat, his skin flushed and sweaty, his hole slick, his cock in full display, hard and leaking. Soft pantings left his swollen lips. Iwaizumi felt his inner Alpha growl in pleasure at the display.

„Shit… Kageyama I… I can’t…“

Iwaizumi took a step back and tried to calm himself. He took in a deep breath but regret it afterwards when Kageyama’s scent hit him with full force. His pupils went wide and he began to shiver.

„Kageyama you… shit… I need to…“

„Dont…“

Kageyama panted, the heat inside him growing more and more. His body was reacting to the Alpha he had always admired. 

„Please… it's okay… just… please…“

The Omega pleaded and one look into Kageyama’s blue pleading, hopeful eyes had his concentration crumble. He stepped forward to Kageyama and closed the damaged door as best as he could. Looking down on Kageyama, his resistance broke and he opened his pants. Taking out his allready hard cock, he rubbed it against Kageyama’s ass to slick it up as best as possible. Both he and Kageyama moaned at the sensation. Iwaizumi bend down to suck on Kageyama’s free nipple, feeling the younger pushing up his hips. Laying the Omega’s legs over his shoulders, he pushed his cock into the hole, groaning at the sensation. He couldnt help the smirk that formed on his lips when Kageyama tried to push the cock deeper inside.

„Eager, hu?“

He captured Kageyama’s lips in a fierce kiss, relieved that Kageyama responded with the same fierceness. He began to thrust into the fragile body, bumping rapidly against the prostate. Both leaving out grunts and moans of pleasure.   
Iwaizumi felt Kageyama ache his back and clench around him and one look down told him that the Omega had come quite much but was still hard and allready leaking.

„Shit…“

Iwaizumi groaned and he speeded up his thrusts, trying to not only give himself the pleasure. Though from the looks of it, Kageyama was enjoying it. His Hands were still covering his mouth but he had stopped crying and wasn’t tense and scared anymore.

„Kageyama I'm… I'm close…“

Iwaizumi panted and all that Kageyama could do was nod and moan when Iwaizumi’s thrusts got even faster.

„Are you feeling better?“

Iwaizumi slowly rubbed Kageyama’s back when the older leaned against him on his lap, clutching his shirt. After their… session, Kageyama had refused to leave Iwaizumi’s side, clinging to him desperately and apologizing all the time. Iwaizumi had told him over and over again that he had nothing to apologize for, that it wasn’t his fault and eventually, the Omega had calmed down but still refused to let go.  
The Omega slowly nodded.

„Shall we go back to Tooru and Haru? I'm pretty sure they are worried.“

At the mention of Oikawa, Kageyama tensed again. He hadn't wanted for what happened to him, to Iwaizumi. He was pretty sure that will break their relationship.   
Iwaizumi sensed his discomfort and sighed.

„Leave him to me. I will deal with him, don’t worry.“

He smiled when Kageyama looked at him. But he knew and Kageyama knew that the Omega was still worried.

„I will deal with him. He will understand.“

Iwaizumi ran a Hand through Kageyama’s hair, the Omega leaning into the touch.

„Come on, let’s go. I will tell you what came out of it. But not today. Let’s enjoy this day.“


	7. Chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support you all gave me! I'm super happy that you all seem to like the ff so much!
> 
> I didn't know that people would actually read the ff so my motivation to write on it was low but seeing all the kudos, comments and whatsoever blew my mind and gave me the Motivation to write it out until the end. Thank you so much for that!
> 
> As always, english is not my native language, any mistake here is an extra gift to you ;)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING of rape in this chapter (I swear I didn't mean to, but my brain and my Fingers have their own will ^^" )
> 
> I still hope you enjoy the chapter and I swear, there will be good times for them all. I think. One Day. Hopefully.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!

**Chapter seven**

They had eventually gone back to the others, Oikawa had looked to them with a mix of worry and a frown. But he didn’t say anything. He accepted Iwaizumi’s Hand while Haru hugged Kageyama, asking if he was okay to which Kageyama had answered with a yes.

„Where have you been?“

Oikawa whispered while they continued to walk through the Zoo, Haru running from one enclosure to the other while looking in awe at the animals. Kageyama close by, to make sure Haru was okay. But both Oikawa and Iwaizumi could see that he was tense and sometimes flinch whenever someone got too close to him. Iwaizumi growled low, Oikawa looking surprised to him.

„Toilette. Trying to calm Kageyama down. He had been attacked and nearly raped by another Alpha.“

„WHAT!?“

Oikawa shouted and stopped walking, various eyes turning to him in surprise. Iwaizumi shushed him, waiting for the people around him to turn away. He locked eyes with Kageyama for a moment, giving the younger a small smile. When Kageyama looked away again, Iwaizumi turned back to his mate.

„Don’t worry, I stopped him in time but Kageyama was in shock and in pain, it took a while to calm him down.“

Oikawa couldn’t believe it. Why were Alpha’s such jerks!? Jumping every Omega they saw, no matter if mated or not. Oikawa’s grip on Iwaizumi’s Hand tightened some in rage but the other didn’t mind. He knew that the Setter would never hurt him.

„Iwa-chan. I want them with us as soon as possible. Tobio-chan has dealt with this shit long enough.“

He mumble, low so Kageyama wouldnt hear him. Iwaizumi nodded slowly but he also sighed.

„The problem is that he will face it even when he moved in with us. He is still unmated and others will see that as invitation.“ 

„Then let’s mate him if he agrees to it.“

Oikawa said. Iwaizumi looked at with wide eyes, couldnt believe what the other just said. He blinked.

„Do you realize what you just said?“

„Of course. Iwa-chan let’s face it. We both like Kageyama. We want him to be safe, want him to be with us. And I'm pretty sure he wants the same. So why not? It would not only safe him from other Alpha’s but also from discrimination and harassment. And we would be together everyday. Could cuddle with him, help him heal and make him feel loved.“

„Do you love him?“

Iwaizumi wanted to know, his insides slightly tightening at the thought of Oikawa leaving him. He didn’t like that thought.

„I admit I have… deeper feelings for him. I don’t know if I would say it is love but there is something. But I wont leave you for him. It’s quite the opposite. I want you both. Wake up with the both of you, joke around with the both of you, want to spend time with both of you.“

Oikawa mumbled and Iwaizumi felt himself relax at the words. He nodded slowly and squeezed Oikawa’s Hand a little.

„I… feel the same.“

He mumbled and stopped, forcing Oikawa to do the same. When Kageyama realized they didn’t move, he looked to them but Iwaizumi motioned for him to go to the ice cream shop to eat and wait there. Oikawa frowned slightly as he saw the fear in Kageyama’s eyes but didn’t say anything to it. He thought it was because he would be alone for a while.

„What is it Iwa-chan? We shouldnt leave Tobio-chan alone for too long.“

„Tooru.“

Oikawa frowned again, he knew the conversation they will have now would be serious. Iwaizumi only used his given name when he wanted to discuss something serious.

„I want the same like you. I want both you and Kageyama. Want to have both of you by my side, protecting you. So… in order for this to work, we need to be honest with each other. I actually wanted to wait until we are home but…“

Iwaizumi sighed and lead a confused Oikawa a little away from the crowd so they had a little privacy.

„When Kageyama went to the Toilettes, he wasn’t feeling well. I noticed it instantly but decided to leave him be, knowing Kageyama felt uncomfortable with company at the moment. But the more time passed, I felt anxious and decided to follow him. The closer I got, the more I was sure that Kageyama wasnt alone. I could feel another Alpha with him. When I finally reached them I saw Kageyama nearly getting raped so I chased the Alpha away. Only then I realized something about Kageyama. He… he was in heat, thats why the other Alpha was all over him. And… well…“

„You had sex with him. With Kageyama.“

Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest. Iwaizumi sighed and nodded slowly.

„Yeah. His scent was way too strong to resist and the way he looked… begged… I couldnt leave him like this, my inner Alpha wanted to posses him and no matter what I did to resist, it wasn’t enough. So I took him. Had sex with him. I know it sounds crappy but I dont regret it. It… felt good.“

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and looked up, just in time to recieve a slap from the other. He didn’t complain, didn’t say anything against it. He knew he deserved it. 

Oikawa didn’t know what to say. What to do. Part of him was angry at Iwaizumi, hurt by him. But the other part of him understood him. And that part was bigger. He sighed.

„To say I'm happy about it would be a lie. But I'm glad it was you and not that other Alpha. It would have destroyed Tobio-chan. I think I can forgive you this. However. If Kageyama decides to move in with us and allow us to mate him, I will be the first to claim him during his heat. I will be on top for two weeks from now on between us and you will do the dishes for one month.“

Oikawa demanded and Iwaizumi knew he couldn’t deny it. So he nodded slowly. Oikawa smirked and stepped closer. Pushing Iwaizumi against the wall behind him.

„So. Sex with Tobio-chan. Was it better than with me?“

He leaned closer and nibbled on Iwaizumi’s neck, getting a growl from him.

„Certainly… different.“

He said, letting Oikawa kiss him. He could feel a slight possesion in the kiss but didn’t mind. He panted some into the kiss.

„Fuck, I want you so badly now Iwa-chan~“

Oikawa purred, rubbing himself a little against Iwaizumi, getting a mix of a growl and moan from him. Iwaizumi grabbed his phone and send a quick text to Kageyama , letting him know that they were back with him soon. As soon as he had put his phone away again, Oikawa dragged him to some Toilettes and disappeared in a cabin with him.

„Where are Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san?“

Haru looked around curious while drinking his Milkshake. He and Kageyama currently sat at a table outside of an ice cream shop, enjoying their drinks.

„They will be back soon, they said they had something to deal with.“

Kageyama mumbled and took a sip from his Milk. He was hoping that nothing changed between them, that their relationship will remain.  
Kageyama sighed some. Thats why he didn’t want to get near them, get involved with them. He didn’t want to ruin anything.

„Mommy? Can I go see the Tigers?“

Haru pointed forward, a little away from the shop and Kageyama nodded. It wasn’t too far away, he would still be able to see him.

„But stay there okay? Don’t wander of. I will join you soon. I will pay and then go to the toilette first, okay?“

„Okay Mommy!“

Haru grabbed his shake and ran to the Tigers. Kageyama smiled some and stood up, going into the shop to pay. He then made his way to the Toilette. He did his needs and went to the sink to wash his Hand, when someone stepped up to him. He looked up to see the old man from before behind him in the mirror and froze up.

„Hello cutie. Where is your Alpha hm? I havent seen him around you for a while.“

He wrapped his arms around Kageyama and lifted his shirt a little to caress his belly. He pressed himself closer to the Omega and licked his neck some.

„H-He is… is w-with a friend… th-they will be b-back soon…“

Kageyama stuttered, trying to break free but the grip of the other was tight. The Alpha lifted the shirt even more and played with one nipple.

„Ah, a friend hm? Well from what I saw and heard, they will be occupied for a while. Some Alpha you have, running of with another man.“

He sniffed Kageyama’s glands some while his free Hand opened Kageyama’s pants. He slipped his Hand under the pants and shorts at Kageyama’s ass and squeezed and caressed the cheeks some, running a Finger from his hole to the balls and back, rubbing against the twitching hole.

„H-He i-is still… ah… m-my Alpha ugh!“

Kageyama grabbed the sink tightly, a moan escaping his lips at the treatment. He hated it, he didn’t want it but his body had a different reaction. He could feel it, his half hard cock rubbing against the fabric of his pants, sending pleasure through his body.

„An Alpha that didnt seemed to give you the pleasure you want. But dont worry, I will. I'm a good Alpha, I will give you what you need you little whore.“

He dropped Kageyama’s pants along with the shorts and gripped his cock, pumping the Omega into a full erection, enjoying the moans he got in return. He pushed two of his Fingers into Kageyama’s hole, deep into it. When he found his prostate, he pressed as hard as he could against it and rubbed as fast as he could against it.  
He felt Kageyama sag in his hold at the immense pleasure he felt and smirked. Omegas were so easy to please, specially males. He lifted Kageyama onto the sink on his knees while the younger desperately grabbed the mirror for support. He rubbed his cock against the mirror to get more pleasure since the Alpha had let go of his cock to hold his hips while working Kageyama to an Orgasmus.

„See what you are. Look into the mirror little slut. Look how you rub your cock against it to come. Look how desperate you are. You are a born whore.“

He pressed hard against the prostate, feeling Kageyama jerk at the friction. The Alpha could see how Kageyama’s cloudy eyes looked at his reflection, taking in his state and how he rubbed his cock on everything he could rub against, nearly humping the mirror. He saw realization appeare in the blue eyes, together with defeat and possible acceptance of who he was. The Alpha smirked, satisfied that he seemed to have broken the young Omega. As a gift, he worked more and more on the prostate, finally getting Kageyama to come, shooting his semen on the mirror and sink. He sagged onto his Hands and knees, uncounciously presenting his ass to the other who pulled his Fingers out of the hole with a wet sound and he watched some fluids ran down Kageyama’s legs. He smacked the ass a few times, enjoying the whimper he got in return.

„See? You are a born slut, enjoying to get fucked.“

„N-no…“

Kageyama whispered, shivering. The Alpha laughed and licked Kageyama’s hole, feeling it twitch and Kageyama flinch.

„You just came by getting fingered. And look how hard you came.“

He smirked at the sob Kageyama let out upon seeing the mess he had left behind. And he sobbed again when he saw his cock still leaking and his legs covered in slick fluids.

„You realize it now. You are a whore. Ready to spread your legs for every Alpha you see.“

He smacked the Omega’s ass again, this time getting a low moan in return. He laughed and pulled Kageyama to the floor, holding his head by his hair.

„And as a good little whore you are, you will do your duty and help me out. I made you come after all.“

The Alpha unzipped his pants and dropped them with his shorts a little to pull out his cock. He rubbed it against Kageyama’s face.

„Come on. Give me some pleasure in return slut.“

He pressed his cock between Kageyama’s lips, forcing his way inside the hot mouth while holding Kageyama’s head up by his hair. He felt the other choke but didnt give him time to adjust as he began to thrust in and out of his mouth.  
With each thrust, something died inside Kageyama, his once beautiful eyes turning dull.

„What is going on there?“

Iwaizumi wondered as he and Oikawa came back half an hour later to the ice cream shop, watching the large crowd gathering there. He narrowed his eyes when he spotted the Ambulance there as well.

„Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san!“

Haru ran towards them, crying. Oikawa quickly picked him up and rubbed his back, trying to soothe him.

„What happened Haru?“

Oikawa wanted to know, concern rising inside him. If Haru was crying, it had to do with Kageyama. He exchanged a look with Iwaizumi.

„Mommy… someone hurt Mommy… he was bleeding so much and he won't wake up!“

Haru cried into Oikawa’s chest who wide his eyes. He and Iwaizumi ran towards the crowd with Haru and pushed through. They froze when they saw Kageyama on a stretcher, pale as a ghost and connected to a portable breathing machine and a heart monitor. 

„What happened to him?“

Iwaizumi made his way to the paramedic who frowned at him.

„Who are you?“

„I'm his personal Doctor and mate, together with him. That's our son.“

He pointed to Oikawa and Haru. Oikawa nodded firmly. The paramedic sighed and looked back towards Iwaizumi.

„People found him in the Toilette. From the looks of it, the patient was beaten up pretty badly. It appears that he has several broken ribs as well as a broken left wrist and broken right leg. He has trouble breathing thats why we connected him to the machine. We also believe he has been… brutally raped.“

He mumbled the last two words so no one exept Iwaizumi heard him. Iwaizumi was grateful for that, he didnt want Haru to hear the last part. He growled in rage but after taking a deep breath he was calm again.

„I will come with you. Tooru? There is no space for all of us, so take my car and follow us. I will let them know you will come as well so they will lead you two to where we are.“

He held his keys out to Oikawa who took them with narrowed eyes. Iwaizumi looked to him pointly, promising him silently that he will talk to him later, when everything is settled. Oikawa nodded slowly, understanding.

„I will meet you two at the Hospital.“

With this, he went into the Ambulance after Kageyama had been put in and Oikawa watched as the paramedic's closed the door, got in the drivers seat and started the engine. Then drove of.

„Come on Haru. I will bring you to your Mom.“

He held onto the Boy who still cried and pushed past the crowd to get to Iwaizumi’s car.

They reached the Hospital half an hour later, Oikawa trying his best not to curse in front of the kid at the drivers around them for driving like Idiots.  
He parked the car in the parking lot and picked Haru out, the boy refusing to leave his side. He wasnt crying anymore for which Oikawa was grateful for, but he still shivered like a leaf. He couldn’t blame him, he was as worried about Kageyama as Haru.

He locked the car and made his way towards the Hospital, Haru secure in his arms. A Nurse was waiting for them. She lead them towards the waiting area by the Operation rooms, asking if they wanted something to drink.  
Oikawa asked her politely for some tea and hot chocolate. She nodded with a smile and left. Oikawa sighed, relieved that they were alone again, if only for a moment.

„Iwa-chan is a good Doctor. He will take care of your Mom and help him recover.“

He rubbed soothing circles over the boys back. He had faith in Iwaizumi and he knew that he would do anything in his power to help Kageyama.

Oikawa closed his eyes for a moment trying to calm his inner Alpha. When he saw Kageyama laying on that stretcher, pale as a ghost, he wanted to rip everyone around him to shreds. He knew Iwaizumi had felt the same.

And he was sure now, that he wanted to keep Kageyama by his side, protect him and Haru at all costs. He never wanted to see him like this ever again.

His eyes showed determination as he had made up his mind.


	8. Chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with another one!  
> Have gun with it. Hopefully, it contains stuff you all like to read ;)   
> Who knos xD
> 
> Thank you for your immense support so far, I appreciate it! Thanks!
> 
> As always, english is not my first language xD  
> Stay safe and healthy ;)

**Chapter eight**

He silently sipped on his tea the Nurse had brought him and stared at the wall across of him. Haru had long ago fallen asleep but not before drinking some of his chocolate. Oikawa was relieved he slept now, the boy had been utterly exhausted.

He was growing irritated, he hadn’t heard from Iwaizumi nor Kageyama in ages, though only two hours had passed since they went into the room. It still annoyed Oikawa. He hated being left in the dark. And he knew that there was more to Kageyama than Iwaizumi let on. That something else had happened. Though, from Iwaizumi’s reaction to it, Oikawa was pretty sure what had happened. He just hoped it wasn’t true. Kageyama had been through too much allready.

He looked up when the red light of the sign over the door went out and stood up, holding Haru in his arms.  
The door opened a second later and two Nurses rolled the bed out Kageyama laid on. Soon followed by Iwaizumi and another Doctor Oikawa didn’t know. 

„How is he?“

Oikawa wanted to know. Iwaizumi nodded to the Doctor, telling him that he would do the Information exchange. The other nodded and left them.  
Iwaizumi looked to Haru for a moment.

„He is asleep, right?“

Oikawa nodded slowly in confirmation. Iwaizumi smiled softly for a moment before getting serious again. He motioned for Oikawa to sit down again and when he did, Iwaizumi sat down as well. He then ran a Hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

„Kageyama… sustained a good amount of broken bones. Several ribs, his left wrist and his right leg are broken. We had to operate on him to correct the bones that were broken. They will heal good with some rest. What I'm worried about is his mental state. Before he got brutally beaten, he had been raped by several other people. Tooru, I don’t want him out of my sight again. I want him near us, I want to help him heal again. I want-!“

„To mate him. Form a family with him. Cuddle, kiss and pamper him because you know he deserves it. Want to help him back on his feet again.“

Oikawa finished Iwaizumi’s sentences and sighed.

„I feel the same. I don’t want him to be alone anymore. Haru neither. They grew on me.“

„Then let’s ask him when he is awake and focused again. I don’t want to wait too long.“

Iwaizumi said and stood up. 

„I need to stay here, they want me to do the midday shift. I will be home at Night again. Will you go home or do you have other plans?“

„I would like to go home, specially since Haru is asleep but I need to ask for a favor.“ 

„Which is?“

„Can you stabilize my leg? It starts to hurt again, specially with Haru in my arms.“

Oikawa frowned slightly. Iwaizumi smiled softly and nodded. He stood up to go into a room nearby and came back with some bandages. He applied a cooling creme on Oikawa’s knee before stabilizing it. Standing up, he helped Oikawa up.

„When you are home, rest your leg some and cool it. Like usual.“

He gave him a quick kiss when Oikawa nodded and smirked slightly at the blush on Oikawa’s cheeks. 

„Come on, go home. I will be there as soon as possible. I will inform you if there are any changes with Kageyama.“

„You better do Iwa-chan. Tell me when you are done, I will pick you up.“

With this, Oikawa turned around and went back to Iwaizumi’s car. Iwaizumi looked after them, then sighed and went to Kageyama’s room.

Oikawa sighed in comfort when he finally sat down on their couch. He had reached their house half an hour ago and had laid Haru down on the bed in their guestroom. He now was relaxing his knee, a pack of ice on it to cool it down again.

„Fucking hell…“

He had a feeling that ever since Kageyama was back in his Life, it went upside down. Not that he was complaining, he just felt more stressed than before, even with his Job as professional Volleyball Player. 

„Tobio-chan. Even now you cause trouble and get on my nerve. Just like back in Junior High. But… I can’t really be mad at you.“

He sighed and ran a Hand through his hair, a small smile forming on his lips. He leaned back and closed his eyes, attempting to take a little nap.

He woke up to someone caressing his hair and saw Iwaizumi standing before him, a smile on his lips.

„Hey Sleepykawa.“ 

The Alpha greeted him and sat down on the couch next to Oikawa, stretching out.

„Why are you here?“

Oikawa rubbed his eyes tiredly, yawning. Iwaizumi chuckled in amusement. 

„Because my shift is over. Has been since half an hour.“

„I slept the whole day!? Haru-!“

„Has been fed and entertained. I explained to him why Kageyama is unable to join us for a while and he understood. He is sleeping again.“

Iwaizumi explained and Oikawa couldnt help the sigh of relief that escaped his lips and he relaxed again.

„Good…“

„You really care about them, hm? Thats okay, I do too.“

Oikawa laid his head on Iwaizumi’s lap after Iwaizumi’s words and closed his eyes. Iwaizumi chuckled some.

„We should go to bed to sleep. The couch isn't really comfortable. Come on.“

The black haired Alpha said, patting Oikawa’s head some. The brunette sighed some but sat up to stretch out.

„Come on. We can visit Kageyama tomorrow when he is awake. I instructed a Nurse to send me a message when he woke up.“

He and Oikawa went to their bedroom after checking on Haru again and changed into their sleeping clothes before cuddling together on their bed under the blankets.  
It didn’t took them long to fall asleep. 

„Good morning Haru.“

Iwaizumi greeted the boy and gave him some orange juice after he sat down on the chair.

„Morning.“

They boy hummed and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Iwaizumi chuckled. 

„You are not a morning person, are you? Tooru is the same. He needs a lot of time to get out of bed.“

Iwaizumi prepared some milkbread and yoghurt with fruits for Oikawa. 

„Is there something you prefer for breakfast?“

The Alpha looked to the boy who sipped on his juice and shook his head.

„I eat whatever Mommy makes.“

„Then what about… an Omelette? You want a special filling or a plain one?“

„Anything is fine. But no tomatos please. I don’t like those. Mommy said I'm getting sick after eating those.“

Haru said while Iwaizumi nodded and went to prepare the omlette. So Haru was allergic to tomatos hm? Good to know. It took him a little to finish the omlette but he eventually did and placed it on a plate to Haru, who thanked him and began to eat.  
Haru was halfway done when Oikawa came out of the bedroom and joined them at the table, thanking Iwaizumi for his breakfast and coffee.  
The black haired Alpha watched the two of them in silence, while sipping on his coffee. The longer he watched them, the more similarities he noticed between those two. He frowned some, a thought crossing his mind and he made a mental note to ask Kageyama later for confirmation.

„Haru, you have to attend Kindergarden today again, right?“

He asked the boy who nodded slowly, looking down on his plate sadly.

„Whats wrong?“

„I… have a match in two days and Mommy promised to come and watch it. But… but Mommy can’t now… I'm finally in a starting position and Mommy was so proud about it, so happy…“

Haru mumbled and sighed. Iwaizumi exchanged a look with Oikawa and the brunette nodded slowly.

„I will attend your game Haru. And Iwaizumi will be at the Hospital with Tobio-chan. Then we will set up a video chat and Tobio-chan can still watch you.“

„Really?“

Haru looked to them with hopeful big blue eyes and Oikawa couldn’t help but smile. He nodded slowly.

„Really.“

„Cool! Thank you Oikawa-san! Then I will do my extra best!“

Oikawa couldn’t help but smile at that and nodded. But then he frowned.

„Say Haru. Does Tobio-chan practice with you?“

Haru blinked but then shook his head and stared at his plate again. He sighed and poked the half finished Omlette some.

„Mommy quit playing Volleyball… he said it is too painful to play because it reminds him of his past. When he wanted nothing more than to play Volleyball, it was taken away from him and… and overwritten with painful memories. I thought he meant me with that but he reasured me it was not because of me. He said he was tired of all the pressure that was put on him. Tired of asking for help that was always denied. Tired of the fear of being ab… aban… aband…“

Haru frowned, stumbling over the word.

„Abandoned.“

Iwaizumi replied helpfully and Haru nodded.

„Right. Mommy once told me about two guys he thought were his friends. But they… abandoned him. And he never got over it. He thought about them as friends and they pushed him away. Mommy also said he did bad things to them but wanted to make it right. But they still reject him.“

Haru placed his fork and knife down.

„Mommy sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night in tears, begging them for forgivness. He never said it but he misses them. He also talks a lot about you Oikawa-san.“

„About me?“

Oikawa frowned and looked at Iwaizumi who shrugged. Haru nodded slowly.

„When Mommy doesnt know I'm listening, I can hear him mumbled about you. That he never meant for any of this to happen, how you hate him. How he should have never pressed you so much about teaching him something. That he is sorry for the knee injury he caused you.“

„Wha-? What has Kageyama to do with it? It was not his fault.“

„He blames himself. Because everyone thought of Mommy as the best, Oikawa-san pushed himself too much and hurt his knee. He always hated it to be called a genius because that word caused him so much pain. Because that word only gave him bad things in his Life. He absolutely hates that word, it gives him panic.“

„God Lord Tobio-chan…“

Oikawa leaned back against the chair, an arm over his eyes. He never thought what exactly his behavior had caused the young Omega to think and endure.  
Never thought of the wounds he and others had inflicted on Kageyama’s mind and heart. That the Omega was hurting so much, he wasn’t aware. No, that wasn’t true. He knew something was bothering, burdening him but he wasn’t aware of what it was.  
That Kageyama blamed everything that had happened with and around him, that was new to him. And apparently to Iwaizumi as well because the other Alpha growled low. Oikawa knew he wasn’t happy about that. He wasn’t either.  
Oikawa sighed and looked to Iwaizumi, his arm slipping from his face.

„We need to talk with Tobio-chan Iwa-chan. Fast.“

„I agree. We can do it when you brought Haru to his Kindergarden. I have to go now, my shift starts in 20 minutes. See to it that he arrives in time as well Trashykawa.“

„Rude Iwa-chan!“

Iwaizumi laughed, stood up and passed them to the front door. Grabbing his keys and Jacket, he slipped into his shoes and left to his work.

Oikawa sighed and finished his breakfast along with Haru.

„Hey. Do you get lunch at your Kindergarden or do we need to prepare you some?“

„I can eat at the Kindergarden! Though I need money for it. Or I will bring my own food.“

Haru said as they brought their plates to the dishwasher. Oikawa nodded slowly.

„And what do you want?“

„Uhm… I actually don’t care. Sometimes Mommy makes me lunch, sometimes he gives me money.“

„I will give you money today. Since there is no time to make lunch now. Tomorrow, we will see how and what.“

Oikawa went to get his wallet. Haru nodded slowly and quickly grabbed his bag.

„Oikawa-san?“

„Hm?“

„Will I be staying here now? With you and Iwaizumi-san?“

Oikawa looked to the little boy who looked uncertain. Oikawa went to him and patted his head some.

„You will stay here until Tobio-chan gets out of the Hospital again. After that, we will see how it goes from there okay? Iwa-chan and I don’t mind if you and Tobio-chan stay here from now on.“

He said and grabbed his jacket. Then he slipped into his shoes and waited for Haru to do the same. He did so with a smile and together, they left the Apartment.

„Kunimi? It's me, Iwaizumi. Listen. Can you do me a favor and come to Tokio with Kindachi?“

Iwaizumi leaned against his car he had parked at the Hospital parking lot. He still had 10 minutes until his shift started.

„It's… Kunimi I'm not going to lie. It's about Kageyama. No, please listen. It is important. You three have to talk with each other about what happened in the past between you guys. I know what he did was not right and he knows it too. But you have to admit that what you two did wasn’t right either. Yeah I know it will be hard to get Kindaichi here. It's okay if it's only you. Of course it would better if it's both of you but you alone would help as well.“

Iwaizumi sighed and ran a Hand through his hair.

„Just… Kunimi please. Do me that favor. Kageyama is in bad shape. Physically and mentally. He never got over of what had happened in Junior High and he is still blaming himself. For everything. And I mean everything. I don’t know for how long he is able to hang on. I‘m… scared he might end everything soon. I don’t want that. Neither Oikawa. We… came to like him more than we thought.“

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and heard Kunimi sigh. He told Iwaizumi that he will come to Tokio and see if he can drag Kindaichi along. That he would text him when either he or the both of them had time.  
Iwaizumi sighed and smiled some.

„Thanks Kunimi. That… really means a lot to me. I don’t know if you do it for yourself, me or Kageyama. And I don’t need to know. I'm just glad you agreed. Let me know when you or you two can come. Then I will pick you up or send you directions to where to go. Thanks Kunimi, I owe you. Yeah I will, promise. Thanks. Really. Yeah. Yeah okay. Bye.“

The Alpha ended the call and while putting his mobile away, he let out a deep sigh. 

„One step at a time hm?“

He rubbed his face some before heading into the Hospital.


	9. Chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the long wait! I barely had time to continue this chapter the last days.  
> But its finally finished so enjoy it!
> 
> As always, english is not my first language, any mistake is a gift to you xD 
> 
> Have fun with it! Stay safe and healthy!

**Chapter nine**

„Okay Kageyama. Ready?“ 

Iwaizumi sat down on Kageyama’s bed in his Hospital and pulled his phone out. It was Wednesday and as Oikawa and Iwaizumi had promised to Haru, they were at their places to get the video chat for Kageyama set up.  
The black haired Omega turned his head slowly to Iwaizumi, his eyes empty. The older male gave him a smile, knowing the trauma that the Omega went through right now. Kageyama refused to speak or his mind refused to let him speak. Which the Alpha could understand. He was just glad that he was reacting to what Iwaizumi said. The problem was, it was only to Iwaizumi he reacted.

„Today, Haru is playing and he will win. He promised you that.“

Iwaizumi pressed call when Oikawa started the video chat and they began to watch the whole games. Iwaizumi was surprised to see how good Haru was. Even though Kageyama never practiced with him.

„Your son is really good. He has a good body control.“

Iwaizumi mumbled and watched as Haru just scored. Even if it was only in Kindergarden, they played with so much passion. It reminded Iwaizumi of his time with Oikawa in their younger years.

‚Even though he only practiced with his team, Haru seem to have a natural instinct when it comes to Volleyball.‘

Oikawa’s voice could be heard from Iwaizumi’s phone, though low and calculated. They could hear him chuckle when Haru scored again. They saw the boy turning to Oikawa and waving. Iwaizumi waved back, not sure if Haru could see him but the boy smiled brightly nonetheless. 

‚He reminds me of us Iwa-chan.‘

„Funny, I was just thinking the same Trashykawa.“

‚Stop calling me that!‘

Iwaizumi chuckled and looked to Kageyama for a moment. The young Omega was looking at the screen in interest. Iwaizumi swore he could see some longing sensation in those blue eyes as well. Whenever for Haru or Volleyball, the Alpha didn’t know. 

‚Anyway. Haru seem to be like his Mother. A Genius in Volleyball.‘

Oikawa said and Iwaizumi could see Kageyama flinch at the word and tense up. Iwaizumi sighed.

„Oi Tooru-"

‚I know, I know. Sorry.‘

Oikawa mumbled and sighed. He turned his phone some so they could see him instead of Haru’s group standing at the side line with their Coach.

‚Tobio-chan, I'm sorry. I didnt mean it. I forgot for a second how much you hate that word. Which I understand. The pressure that comes with that word, the hatred. It's the same I put on myself because I couldn’t deal with the fact that there were people better than me. It wasn't fair of me to push all of that towards you. I guess all the people expecting you to be perfect on everything you do and my rejection towards you broke you some. I hate that I'm part of the reason this all happened. I can’t change it and I can't make it right but I can do better now if you let me.‘

With this words, he turned his phone again so they can see the game again. Silence hung in the air now but Iwaizumi could see that Kageyama slowly relaxed again.  
A knock on the door let them look up. Iwaizumi stood up, smiled at Kageyama and went to the door after giving his phone to the Omega.

„I will be back in a moment. Dont worry. Enjoy Haru’s game okay?“

He opened the door some and slipped out of the room, knowing that Kageyama didn’t like seeing strangers right now.  
He closed the door and turned around, only to froze when he saw two familiar faces in front of him.

„Kunimi. Kindaichi. What are you two doing here?“

He lead them a little away from the door. Kunimi frowned slightly.

„You told us to come here. I tried to call you and tell you that we are on our way but my calls always went to voicemail.“

„Ah. The video chat was blocking it.“

Iwaizumi cursed slightly and ran a Hand through his hair, then sighed.

„Never thought you two would come today. Specially not now.“

„Is it a bad time?“

„Well in a way. There is something occupying him right now. And it’s very important to him.“

„So the King can’t even make time for his commoners?“

Kindaichi rolled his eyes but flinched when Iwaizumi growled dangerously.

„Don't ever. EVER call him that again you hear me?“

Kindaichi swallowed and after he exchanged a look with Kunimi, he nodded slowly.  
Iwaizumi took a deep breath.

„Good. Now wait here, I will see if he is available now.“

With this, he turned around and walked back to the door, knocking on it. After he heard their shared signal for Kageyama to open the door, he went into the room.  
Kunimi and Kindaichi waited for some minutes before Iwaizumi came out again and waved them over.  
They looked at each other before going to Iwaizumi.

Silence hung in the air again as Kageyama stared at those two with wide eyes and vice versa. Iwaizumi went to sit on Kageyama’s bed and took the phone again, leaving the video chat on. Kageyama had insisted on it. He wanted Oikawa to be with them as well.

„What… happened to you Kageyama?“

Kunimi mumbled after his first shock at seeing the other like this died some down. The Omega closed his eyes for a moment before looking to Iwaizumi and nodded. Iwaizumi gave him a smile and nodded as well, understanding what Kageyama wanted. The Omega didn’t want to keep it a secret. Not when they were trying to make things right again.

„Kageyama can’t speak at the moment so I will do the talking for him.“

‚Me too!‘

Oikawa’s voice popped up, making Kindaichi and Kunimi jump in surprise. Iwaizumi showed them the open video chat with Oikawa looking at them. Kunimi nodded slowly.

„To answer your question, Kageyama had been beaten and raped by a bunch of other Alpha’s three days ago.“

Iwaizumi explained and saw the shock passing over the Alpha’s and Beta's faces. He couldnt blame them, it still angered and shocked him as well. Oikawa didn’t feel any different either.

„We were at the Zoo when it happened. Tooru, Kageyama, Haru and me. We werent aware of it until it was over.“

„Who is Haru?“

Kunimi frowned. He couldn’t say he remembered the name from the past. He and Kindaichi sat down on the chairs available in the room.  
Iwaizumi looked towards Kageyama who nodded slowly, his Hand grabbing the blanket tightly. 

„Haru is Kageyama’s son.“

„He has a son!?“

Kindaichi was shocked at the news but looked slightly guilty when Kageyama flinched.  
Iwaizumi nodded slowly.

„Yes. He was pregnant when he was 15 years old and lived in Tokio ever since he turned 16 at age. Ever since he was alone. 6 years to be honest. He struggled in Life while taking care of his son and faced harassment and discrimination.“

„Why that?“

Kunimi wanted to know. He was curious and worried at the same time. Though he had his suspicion which Oikawa confirmed by speaking up.

‚Because he is an unmated Omega with child. Miyagi might be more open minded about it but here in Tokio, people are stricter when it comes to reputation and keeping ones face. When people found out about his situation, he was turned into an outsider and cast out. Like it happened with his family.‘

„They hated the fact that he had a boyfriend. Or rather One Night stand and got pregnant. Also that he couldn’t get the other to mate him. So to keep their faces, they cast him out, leaving him alone and scared. They never contacted him again. Propably pretending he either died or they never had a son to begin with.“

‚Iwa-chan.‘

Oikawa’s voice made the Alpha look to his mate and he saw that Oikawa was pointing to Kageyama. Iwaizumi then looked towards the Omega and saw that he was shivering with his head down. Iwaizumi bite his lip and scooted closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, letting Kageyama lean against him.  
Kunimi sucked in a sharp breath when he saw a tear rolling down Kageyama’s cheek. He looked to Kindaichi who was also shocked. Both of them had never seen Kageyama cry. They suspected it in various situation, for example when they abandoned him and he was benched in their last game in Kitagawa daichi. They never saw it though, so it was new to them.

„Sorry Kageyama. I know it must hurt but you are not alone anymore.“

Iwaizumi mumbled while rubbing his arm. Oikawa said the same and after a while, the Omega seemed to calm down again. Iwaizumi smiled softly, then looked back to the other two.

„Though, I didn’t call you two here so we can talk about Kageyama’s situation.“

‚You called Sleepy-chan and Turnip-chan?‘

Oikawa was surprised by the news, as well as Kageyama who looked to Iwaizumi in question. Said boy nodded.

„I wanted to give them a chance to at least talk it out. Face the problems of their past. Maybe at least talk it out. They don't have to forgive each other but at least hear each other out.“

‚Given that Tobio-chan blames himself for everything that had happened and propably thinks that it was better that he was never born in the first place, he propably will only listen. He had forgiven those two Idiots long ago anyway.‘

Oikawa sighed and they could see that he was leaning back in his seat. Iwaizumi ran a Hand through his hair.

„True but we both know and witnessed how badly it affects Kageyama to not at least talk it out.“

‚I know Iwa-chan. Thats why we are here.‘

Iwaizumi nodded and looked to Kunimi and Kindaichi.

„Again, due to his injuries, Kageyama can’t speak so we will do it. We know what he wants to say because he told us before. So… first of all, he apologizes. Whenever you take it is up to you and he knows it. He shouldnt have done what he did in Junior High. Only later did he realize what he made you two go through was a horrible mistake. He knows he can’t change it but he wants to atone for it. Which I think he allready did but you know as well as me how stubborn he is.“

Iwaizumi couldnt help the chuckled that escaped his lips. Oikawa grinned slightly and Kunimi snorted some.

„He has no excuse for what he did and even if he had, nothing can change it. I guess he wanted to imitate Trashykawa but he did it the wrong way. And guess thats partly our fault as well.“

‚Mostly mine. I projected my anger of Ushiwaka onto Tobio-chan and rejected him and his growth. He wanted to learn from me not only how to server but also how to be a good setter. I had been too blind to see Tobio-chan himself. I only saw Ushiwaka in him and my fear of being replaced, being benched. I feared that when I taught Tobio-chan everything I knew, he would surprass me and I wouldnt be needed anymore. I was aggressive towards him and he propably thought thats how a setter has to be. So I want to apologize to you two as well as my behavior towards Tobio-chan propably lead to how he treated you two.‘

Oikawa explained. Iwaizumi felt a tug on his shirt and looked at Kageyama, who looked towards the phone. Iwaizumi nodded.

‚Oi. Tooru.“

‚Hm?‘

Oikawa frowned slightly a looked to Kageyama when Iwaizumi turned the phone to the Omega. Oikawa smiled some.

‚Oh Tobio-chan, it's not your fault. I was an asshole to you the whole time even when you didn’t deserve it. You were a sweet, innocent Kid, eager to learn from me. I turned you into something horrible. It's not your fault.‘

Oikawa said when Kageyama looked to him apologetic.

„He is right Kageyama. It is not your fault. Well not entirely. I was at fault too, I should have talked some sense into Trashykawa but didn’t. When he almost slapped you in Junior High, I stopped him but didn’t really press any further like I should have to.“

Iwaizumi said but smiled when Kageyama shook his head some. Kunimi sighed and drew the attention back to him.

„I'm… sorry too. For treatening you the way I did. Sure I was hurt by how you treated us Kageyama because I considered you my friend back then. But I realized now that I should have talked to you. Not on the court in the middle of a game but in private. I had my suspicion that something might have triggered you to act the way you did back then but I didn’t even bother to try and find out what it was. Which I should have as your friend. But I only focused on how bad you treated us. How much you hurted me with that. Not on you. I didn’t bother to be the friend you propably needed. I'm sorry for coming up with the Nickname ‚King of the court' and for abandoning you in the middle of the game. Im also sorry for propably increasing your fear and insecureties you had back then and after that incident.“

Kunimi said and took a deep breath. But he froze when he saw the smile on Kageyama’ lips.

„He considered you a friend as well. You and Kindaichi. Your… betrayal especially was a slap in his face. It made it difficult for him to trust anyone again. I'm kinda glad that the Members of Karasuno fixed that again a little.“

Iwaizumi said while caressing Kageyama’s arm. Oikawa agreed to it, though he also grumbled, not happy that they could do where they failed.

„Shut up Trashykawa. Just be happy about it.“

‚I am! And stop calling me that!‘

Iwaizumi and Oikawa began a little argument, no one realizing that Kindaichi was still silent but intensly staring at Kageyama.  
The Omega eventually felt the gaze and looked slowly towards Kindaichi, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. He swallowed thickly and nuzzled closer to Iwaizumi who uncounciously tightened his hold on the young Omega.


	10. Chapter ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you dor all the support so far! It really means a lot to me that you all like this ff so far!
> 
> Second, I nust apologize for the long wait. I had the chapter done several days ago but personal problems and some health business within my family kept me from posting it. Im sorry but now I finally got some rest from it. Again, Im sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last ones!
> 
> Like always, english is not my first language , every mistake is a gift to you xD
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!

**Chapter ten**

„Kindaichi, are you alright? You have been silent the whole time.“

Kunimi looked to his best friend who was still looking at Kageyama. He then stood up, his Hands turned into fists.

„I said it before and I will say it again. For me, you are still an oppressive King and I will not forget what you did to us. As for myself, I think we werent friends to begin with.“

Kageyama’s eyes went wide and he swallowed thickly, his eyes filling with tears. 

‚Oi Turnip-chan!‘

„Kindaichi…“

Oikawa, Kunimi and Iwaizumi said at the same time, Kunimi even sighing. Kindaichi shook his head at them.

„No. None of you get to decide on how I feel. Kageyama might have changed but for me, he forever will be an oppressive King. I have never been his friend and wont be in the future. I cant change how you guys feel about Kageyama but I won’t see him any different. Once a King, always a King.“

Kindaichi went to the door and opened it.

„I am sorry though for what happened to him. No one deserves to go through what he did. And it’s horrible but it won't change the fact that he is still the King to me. You can’t and won’t change that. Not to me at least.“

With this, he left the room, closing the door behind him. They all looked after him, even if he was long gone. The silence that had followed him hung heavy in the air, only to be broken by Kunimi’s sigh.

„I'm sorry about that. Despite of what he said, he considered Kageyama a close friend and his behavior had deeply hurt him. But… I also think he is acting childish. Years have passed after that and I believe everybody deserves a second chance.“ 

He stood up from his chair and gave Kageyama a tired looking smile to which the Omega blinked but then nodded.

„I will see if I can talk some sense into him. I can’t promise it though. I will leave now. Iwaizumi-san. Oikawa-san. Kageyama-kun.“

Kunimi slightly bowed and while Iwaizumi and Oikawa bid him their goodbye, he left the room.

„Well… that was better than I expected.“

Iwaizumi mumbled and sighed. Oikawa snorted slightly.

‚Turnip-chan is acting like a child. I'm glad Sleepy-chan is more mature than him.‘

„Said the child here.“ 

Iwaizumi smirked, ignoring Oikawa’s ranting and complaining. He looked to Kageyama and saw that he had trouble on deciding how he felt.

„Are you okay Kageyama?“

‚Of course he is not Iwa-chan!‘

Kageyama shrugged some. He had never expected this outcome. He was sad that Kindaichi still hated him but was relieved that Kunimi seemed to have forgiven him. Maybe… just maybe they could start being friends again. He sighed some and closed his eyes. But then he remembered his son's game again and he looked questionable to Oikawa who frowned for a moment before realizing what he wanted.

‚They won. Haru scored the final point.‘

Kageyama couldnt help but smile at that. He was proud of Haru and happy that he enjoyed Volleyball so much. His smile turned into a sad one though. He longed for Volleyball, he wanted to play it again but he also knew that when he did, it would only bring back painful memories to him. Memories, he wanted to bury deep down.

‚I will pick him up now. So I have to go. We will be at the Hospital as soon as we can.‘

Oikawa said, getting a nod from the younger Omega. Iwaizumi hummed some.

„Alright. Be carefull Trashykawa.“

‚Will there be ONE day you wont call me that!?‘

Oikawa complained but Iwaizumi ignored him and ended the call. He looked towards Kageyama and chuckled. Kageyama looked questionable to him.

„I like to rile him up once in a while. It's fun and it keeps him grounded. It also helps us both staying focused sometimes when something important happens.“

Iwaizumi explained but chuckled again.

„But I mostly do it because its fun and I like to see his face when he gets angry.“

He ruffled Kageyama’s hair some before leaning back against the bedframe. His face got serious after a few seconds. 

„Kageyama. There is something I want to talk to you about.“

He said and sighed. He ran a Hand through his hair and closed his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes again, he saw Kageyama watching him.

„Haru is… Oikawa’s son, am I right?“

Even though Kageyama didn’t say anything, his reaction told Iwaizumi everything. As soon as he asked the question, Kageyama froze and his eyes went wide, his Hands were clenching the blanket tightly.

„Yeah I thought so.“

Iwaizumi sighed some. Kageyama looked down, not really knowing how he found out. 

„I'm not mad at you for… this. Haru is awesome. You did a great job with him. What I just want to know is… when did it happen? I can do the math, I know what year. But when exactly? And why? Does Oikawa know? If not, why? What is the reason for keeping it from him?“

Iwaizumi mumbled, more to himself but he blinked in surprise when Kageyama sighed some and pointed to him.

„What about me? Wait… I am the reason why you didn’t tell him?“

He frowned when the Omega slowly nodded and refused to look into his eyes. Why was he, Iwaizumi, the reason for that secret? It was about Oikawa and not himself.

„Did you keep it a secret because Tooru and I are mated and together? Even back then?“

Iwaizumi asked and Kageyama nodded slowly.

„He had sex with you even though you were 15 years old… god Tooru… How could you…“

Iwaizumi groaned and rubbed his face with his Hands. He then noticed the look Kageyama gave him. He sighed and shook his head.

„I'm not mad at you Kageyama. I'm… mad at Oikawa. I'm confused. To think that he was the cause of all your pain and suffering… that he didn’t even had the nerve to tell me. Or take responsibility for his actions… damnit Oikawa…“

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow when he saw that Kageyama shook his head. He then grabbed a pen and paper that laid on the desk next to his bed and began to write. He then showed it to Iwaizumi who took the paper and began to read it.

„Don't blame Oikawa-san. He didn’t know either. I never told him that I was pregnant. No one knows who Haru’s father is. Exept you now and me. I just couldnt tell anyone. I knew you and Oikawa-san were mates and happy. You made future plans and wanted to go to Tokio later on. I didnt want to destroy your relationship. Though I know that I shouldnt have had sex with Oikawa-san. But at that moment 6 years ago, it felt right to me. I can’t speak for Oikawa-san and what he felt during that moment. Maybe he should have taken responsibility for at least the sex, I don’t know. But I dont blame him for leaving me. Of course it hurted like hell and I was asking myself why. If he only used me. Which I think he did but thats not important. I knew he loves you more than anything. What do you think would have happened if I showed up, pregnant? You two would have broken up maybe. Or worse. And I didnt want that. You two belong together, you are fated mates. You need each other and I have no right to break that.“

He read out loud and sighed. Then he looked to Kageyama.

„That might be true but… it's still shitty of him. Even if he don’t know about Haru, he should have taken responsibility for having sex with you. You were 15 for god sake! It doesnt matter if you agreed on it, you were underage! Oikawa should have told me that! We were allready in a relationship back then. I can’t believe it, stupid Trashykawa!“

„Rude Iwa-chan!“

Kageyama froze upon hearing the familiar voice and saw Oikawa standing in the doorframe with Haru who was smiling brightly, a medal around his neck.

„And what have I done now that you call me that name? Though, you call me that constantly so it can’t be that bad.“

Oikawa sat in a chair while Haru began to talk to Kageyama about his game. Iwaizumi watched them some before looking to Oikawa.

„We will talk later about it.“

He said. Oikawa frowned at Kageyama’s panicked look. 

„Why not now?“

„Because I said _later_."

Iwaizumi growled dangerously, more than he intended because Kageyama froze at the force of Iwaizumi’s Alpha presence In his voice.

„What would be the difference between now and later? Now is as good as any other time Iwa-chan.“

„I. Said. **Later** Oikawa! If you are not satisfied about it then it's your fault, not mine! We will talk later if you want it or not. End of Discussion! I'm so furious right now, so don't provoke me any further or you will have to face the consequences!“ 

Iwaizumi growled again, his eyes burning with anger. Oikawa raised an eyebrow at Iwaizumi’s outburst but didn’t say anything further. He knew better than to anger Iwaizumi.


	11. Chapter eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here come one of the chapters that was the hardest for me to write. See for yourself 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING ahead.  
> I dont want to spoil allready but... be warned that this chapter and the next will get the warning. Those who might figure it out and are uncomfortable with it, please, please, please skip or stop reading. Thank you. Your safety comes first.
> 
> For everybody else, well... can't really say enjoy the chapter(s) but... yeah. You get the point.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!

**Chapter eleven**

Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi paced back and forth in their Apartment, a scowl on his face. They had brought Haru to Yamaguchi for the Night with Kageyama’s permission. Iwaizumi didnt want the boy to witness what was going to happen between Iwaizumi and Oikawa once they head home.  
Iwaizumi had made it clear to Kageyama that he was going to talk to Oikawa about what he had found out from the Omega. After the first panic he had felt, Kageyama had silently agreed. He knew he couldn’t keep it a secret from Oikawa any longer. Not with Iwaizumi knowing.

So now they were in their Apartment and Oikawa watched his mate pace back and forth in their Apartment for the last 10 minutes.

„Would you mind telling me what is going on?“

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest, feeling irritated about Iwaizumi’s behavior. The other Alpha stopped in his tracks and faced Oikawa.

„Are you sure you want to do this Trashykawa?“

„Well, it's not about if I want it. But knowing you, I won't be able to avoid it. Specially when it might help you calm down again. So, go on.“

„Why did you never told me that you had sex with Kageyama?“

„W-wha-!? I never had sex with Tobio-chan!“

Oikawa nearly shouted, his eyes wide at Iwaizumi’s words. What was he talking about!?

„You did. Years ago. When he was 15 years old. I have no reason not to believe Kageyama about that.“

„When he was…?“

Oikawa frowned deeply, trying to remember that time. If Kageyama really had been 15 at that time, it must have been 6 years ago. How was Oikawa supposed to remember that? When it was years ago?  
He frowned even deeper and wrecked his brain to get that memory back up into his brain. It took him a few minutes but his frown was eventually replaced by wide eyes as realization hit the brunette. He gasped and put a Hand over his mouth.

„Oh shit… I totally forgot about that! It was not important to me, it was just for fun!“

„Well your fun cost Kageyama to suffer greatly! God damnit Trashykawa can't you think for **once** in your Life!? Can't you think about the **consequences** your actions caused others!?“

Iwaizumi yelled, furious. He was so mad right now and Oikawa could get why. As furious as Iwaizumi was, as miserable did Oikawa feel. The brunette groaned and hunched over, his face in his Hands.

„I couldn’t … I didn’t… I didn’t think…“

„Exactly! You didn’t **think**! Do you have **any idea** what Kageyama went through because of your carelessness? How he suffered under the prejudice of others, specially his family!?“

„You don’t need to tell me, I know that! And I feel terrible about that! I never wanted that to happen! You can’t possible expect me to know that his family would react like this! It was just fun, both of us wanted it in that moment!“

Oikawa’s head flew back when Iwaizumi slapped his cheek, anger, hurt and betrayal burning in his eyes. Oikawa’s went wide as he held a Hand against his cheek. He slowly turned his head back to Iwaizumi.

„Not only did you had **sex with Kageyama** when we both were in a relationship, no! You choose to not tell me and even forgot about it! And to top that, you even got him  
**pregnant** !“

Iwaizumi nearly screamed, his body shivering from the anger he felt. Oikawa froze upon hearing those words.

„W-what?“

He looked unbelievable towards his mate. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. He got Kageyama pregnant? Haru… was his son?

„How do you know…? Is… is Haru really my son?“

Oikawa whispered, not knowing how to feel about all of that. He was a father?

„I had my suspicion. I confronted him today and he confirmed it.“

„But why didn’t he say something sooner? Or in the last couple of days?“

„Because unlike you, he always thought about our relationship. He never mentioned the sex with you or the fact that Haru is your son because he was afraid it would affect our relationship. He knew we were fated mates and he wanted to keep it that way. He choose to suffer alone and in silence rather than to maybe destroy our bond that we share. He thought about us first rather than himself and the Problems he would face. Why didn’t you take responsibility and mated with him?“

„What!?“

Oikawa’s head snapped up at Iwaizumi’s words and he looked unbelievable at him.

„Are you serious!? It was a One-Night-Stand! Nothing more and nothing less! I allready mated you and you mated me! I couldn’t just mate him and bring him to you! Oh hey Iwa-chan look! I brought Tobio-chan along because I had sex with him and mated him! Would you have wanted me to do that!?“

„Of course not! I didn’t want you to have sex with him in the first place! But it happened and you can’t change it! But you can do it now! Go and take fucking responsibility for your actions!“

„What, you want me to mate him now? Accept fathership of Haru and start a happy little family with Tobio-chan!?“

Oikawa growled.

„For gods sake **yes** ! Thats exactly what I want you to do! Bring him into our family! We both want that, thats what we have talked about for the past week!“

Iwaizumi was getting annoyed by this whole situation, Oikawa could see and feel it. And if he was honest, he was too. He sighed deeply.

„Fine! I will do that!“

„Good!“

They both stared at each other, the air around them thick with tension. 

„Hey, Iwa-chan.“

„What?“

The black haired Alpha growled and narrowed his eyes. Oikawa scratched the back of his head some.

„How do I take fathership?“

„You sure are trash Trashykawa.“

Iwaizumi sighed and rubbed his face some, a small smile on his lips.

„I will make Dinner. Tomorrow, we will talk to Kageyama. Knowing him, he won’t be able to get any sleep because he is worried about us. Oh and Tooru?“

Iwaizumi stopped and turned to Oikawa who looked up to him in question. Iwaizumi could see small tears in the brunette’s eyes.

„The agreement that I will do the dishes for a month is hereby of the table. We are even.“

With this, he began walking to the kitchen again, chuckling some at Oikawa’s mumbling. 

A few days had passed and Kageyama was finally being released from the Hospital. Iwaizumi personally made sure that the Omega was picked up and brought the Apartment he shared with Oikawa. The latter had stayed there to watch over Haru and cook some Dinner for them all when Iwaizumi and Kageyama arrived.  
Oikawa was still adjusting to the fact that he had a son. Specially to the fact that he couldn’t tell him. He, Iwaizumi and Kageyama had agreed to do it together today at Dinner.

So now he was waiting at Home with Haru and watched one of Oikawa’s old Volleyball videos.

„Mommy was also a Setter, just like you Oikawa-san. He said you two had a rivalry and that he hoped to be just like you one day!“

Haru said, his eyes practically glued to the screen of the TV. Oikawa smiled weakly.

„Yeah… we had. Though at the beginning, I was the only one seeing it that way. Throughout the years, Tobio-chan started to think that as well. It was… not a healthy rivalry, for both of us.“

He admit and sighed. Haru frowned.

„Why not?“

„Because we both got obsessed with the question of ‚who is better, he or myself' that it cost our health. I shot my knee and your Mom… well. You know how he thinks about Volleyball now.“

Oikawa mumbled. Haru nodded slowly.

„But… don’t think it's a bad idea to have a rival. It's good to have one. They can help you improve, get better and see things from a different angle. Just don’t do the same mistakes as your parents.“

Oikawa said without realizing what exactly he said. Haru turned to him.

„My parents? You know my parents?“ 

„Well, yeah. I know Tobio-chan obviously.“

Oikawa nodded, feeling a little nervous now. He had realized his mistake only a second ago and he knew if he spilled the beans now, Kageyama and Iwaizumi would be mad at him again.

„And my Dad? You said parents. Plural. So you must know my Dad!“

Haru leaned closer to Oikawa and stared at him with big blue eyes that reminded Oikawa so much of Kageyama. They both shared the same eyecolor.

„I uh… Haru…“

„Come on! Mom never talks about him. It makes him sad. So I never asked. But I want to know. And you know. Please tell me!“

Haru grabbed onto the sleeve of Oikawa’s shirt and tugged on it.

„Please! Oikawa-san please tell me!“

„Haru… I can’t do that. Only your Mom can…“

„But why!? Mom won’t tell me! Come on please! I beg you!“

„Haru, no. I **can’t**!“

Oikawa said, using more force on his words than he wanted. Haru stared at him for a little longer, the grip on Oikawa’s shirt loosening.  
Just then, the door to the Apartment opened, revealing Kageyama and Iwaizumi who was holding the bag with Kageyama’s clothes.  
Haru jumped up from the couch, tears falling from his eyes. He shivered.

„I hate you!“

He screamed. Kageyama gasped while Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes a little. Oikawa flinched at the words. Haru turned to Kageyama as well.

„I hate you too! Why won’t you tell me who my Dad is!?“

„Haru…“

Iwaizumi began but Haru shook his head and ran past them out of the door and down the stairs. Kageyama wide his eyes and after a few seconds of hesitation, he ran after his son, ignoring the pain rushing through his body.

Iwaizumi blinked and turned to Oikawa who was still frozen in shock, his eyes wide.

„What did you do?“

Iwaizumi wanted to know and put the bag down. Then stepped towards his mate. Oikawa slowly looked to him .

„I… Didn’t realize what I said… I told him that having a rival wasn’t bad but… that he never should do the same mistake as his parents… he picked that up and pleaded me to tell him who his father was. I… I couldn’t tell him. We said we wanted to do it together… I couldn’t just overlook you two…“

Oikawa mumbled, his Hands shivering slightly. Iwaizumi sighed and pulled him up into a hug.

„It wasn’t your fault. You wanted to keep the promise we three made. That you said parents was unfortunate but it happened. Don’t blame yourself. You did the right thing.“

He ran a Hand through Oikawa’s hair and gave his head a kiss.

„Come, let’s go after them.“

Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s Hand and tugged at it. The brunette nodded slowly and whipped his eyes dry. They then left the Apartment and ran down the stairs.  
They froze for a moment when they had a loud crash from the street, their eyes going wide.

They looked at each other and ran to the street faster than before.

What they saw let their blood freeze.

Some car's were on the street, some parked on the street, some on the sidewalk. People stood in a circle in front of a car that had some scratches on the front. One of them was on their phone, talking frantically into it, his face pale.

They went closer to the crowd and Oikawa tightened his hold on Iwaizumi’s Hand when he saw what exactly was in front of them.

Kageyama was kneeling on the ground, his clothes and Hands full of blood. Blood of his son who laid next to Kageyama, uncouncious and seriously injured. He was bleeding from the head, his arms, his chest and some blood ran down from the corner of his mouth.

Oikawa gasped in shock, not noticing how Iwaizumi let his Hand go and made his way through the crowd.

„Make space, let me through! I'm a Doctor!“

He shouted and that seemed to wake some people up as they made space for him to go through.  
Iwaizumi kneeled next to Haru’s other side and sucked in a sharp breath when he saw Haru’s injuries. He began to check for a pulse and breath. He was both relieved and worried when he felt both only faintly.

„Oikawa. TOORU!“

He screamed and his mate flinched and ran to them. He looked shocked and ready to puke when he saw Haru’s condition. Then he looked to Kageyama and then to Iwaizumi who returned the gaze with a professional look in his eyes.

„Take Kageyama and pull him away. Not too much, he won’t allow it. But I need space to work and the paramedic’s later on as well. Has anyone called an Ambulance allready!?“

He looked through the crowd and an elder man nodded, his eyes wide, his face pale. His lips were moving and Iwaizumi could faintly make out the words ‚I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…‘ and he assumed that he was the driver of the car that crashed into Haru. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Oikawa speaking in low whispers to Kageyama and the brunette managed to drag Kageyama a little away from Haru. Both Oikawa and Kageyama shivered. Iwaizumi swallowed and began to do first aid at Haru, hearing sirens coming closer to them in the distance.

The crowd parted again when the Ambulance stopped close by them and the paramedic’s rushing towards them.  
Iwaizumi stepped away and explained Haru’s condition to the emergency Doctor who nodded and then gave instructions to his team.

„We will bring the boy to the Hospital. He needs emergency surgery.“

The emergency Doctor said to Iwaizumi as they stabilized Haru on a stretcher and brought him to their car. Iwaizumi nodded.

„He there, the one with the black hair. Take him with you. He is the boys Mother. I fear he fell into a state of shock. I will come to the Hospital as well. I am a surgeon as well but I'm unable to operate on him. I'm related to him.“

He said and the Doctor nodded. Iwaizumi waved Oikawa over and the brunette slowly came closer with Kageyama.

„Kageyama will drive with them. You and I will take my car and drive after them, okay?“

Iwaizumi said as he took Kageyama over and helped him into the Ambulance. The driver closed the doors and went into the driver‘s seat. A second later, the Ambulance drove off, with emergency light and sounds.

The crowd began to whisper while Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa and nodded. Oikawa took a deep breath and took the car keys from Iwaizumi. Together, they went to Iwaizumi’s car and sat in it. Oikawa hesitated for a moment, taking in a deep breath. His fingers clenching around the steering wheel. Iwaizumi couldn’t blame him, he also needed a moment to calm down as much as possible.

„Come on. Kageyama and Haru need us.“

Iwaizumi mumbled. Oikawa nodded slowly and took a deep breath. Then started the car and drove of towards the Hospital.


	12. Chapter twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of, I'm terrible sorry for the wait. Had some personal and family problems to deal with and barely had time for other things.  
> But the new chapter is finally here. This chapter also has a TRIGGER WARNING. So, if you are not comfortable with it, please skip or leave again!
> 
> Also, you may or may not have noticed, I have activated the comment moderation option. Which means I have to approve your comments from now on.   
> The reason for this is that people dont understand the word FANFICTION to its fullest and left hatefull to agressive comments behind. Im a person that can take critism and help from others but what I don't like is the favt that people, who dont like certain ffs, take it out on authors. And in doing so, break their trust in themself and their writing skills.   
> It may also offend the other readers, commenting on ffs.  
> So I used the comment moderation option to keep it nice and friendly.  
> So so not worry, feel free to still leave a comment but please keep it friendly. Respect me and I will respect you. Like I always did.
> 
> Thanks for everyone reading this note, the ff so far and those who stay friendly. You are appreciated amd welcome. Also those with helpfull comments. Thank you!
> 
> Stay healthy and safe!

**Chapter twelve**

They reached the Hospital ten minutes later. Oikawa parked the car and they both got out. The blood on Iwaizumi’s Hands had allready dried but none commented on it.   
They looked at each other for a moment before walking towards the Hospital. Iwaizumi went straight to the reception and asked the Nurse behind the desk about Kageyama and Haru. The Nurse typed something into her computer, her smile fading when she read the informations about the two of them.  
Iwaizumi watched her, frowning slightly at her reaction. A nagging feeling began to rise inside him and he was hoping that his suspicion was wrong.  
She sighed and told him where he could find Kageyama. Iwaizumi thanked her and signaled Oikawa to follow him.

„I'm going to wash my Hands first. Do you want to-?“

Iwaizumi’s question was answered when Oikawa grabbed the hem of his Jacket. Iwaizumi nodded and went to the nearby bathroom with his mate.  
Once there, he washed his Hands, watching his mate in the mirror. Oikawa had been silent the whole time now which was always a bad sign. Normally. Right now, Iwaizumi could understand him. The accident had shocked them all.

„I'm done.“

Iwaizumi dried his Hands while Oikawa nodded. The brunette stretched his Hand out and Iwaizumi understood instantly. He grabbed the Hand and together, they left the bathroom and made their way to Kageyama.

They found him in a Hospital room, sitting on a bed, his head bowed down. He wasn’t moving nor reacting to them entering the room. If Kageyama wasn’t breathing, Iwaizumi would assume he was dead.

„Kageyama?“

They stepped close to him and only then, after hearing Iwaizumi’s voice, did he look up. Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s heart clenched at the hollow and dead eyes they saw. They stood in front of the Omega. Oikawa wanted to touch him, hug him but Iwaizumi shook his head. So Oikawa dropped his Hand.

„Haru…?“

He asked instead but Kageyama gave no reaction. He just stared at them, though they were pretty sure he was rather looking through him then at them.

„Kageyama. Where is Haru? Is he still in surgery?“

Iwaizumi asked again and this time, Kageyama reacted. He turned his head to the little table next to the bed. Iwaizumi frowned and let Oikawa’s Hand go before stepping up to the table. He saw a sheet of Paper on it and picked it up. He wide his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. It was Haru’s Death certificate. Apparently Haru had died on the way to the Hospital.

„…shit…“

Iwaizumi placed the paper down again and rubbed his face some. His shoulders shook as he tried to keep his tears away. He couldn’t cry now, Oikawa and Kageyama needed him now. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before turning back to the others. When he met Oikawa’s eyes, he swallowed and shook his head.  
Oikawa gasped in understanding, his eyes filling with tears.

„Oh Tobio-chan…“

Oikawa whispered, a tight feeling in his chest. He couldn’t even begin to understand how the Omega was feeling right now. He only meet Haru recently but the boy was at Kageyama’s side ever since he was born. Kageyama had carried the boy for nine months under his heart and by his side for years after.

He looked helplessly to Iwaizumi who ran a Hand through his hair.

„Go sit with him. Dont force him to talk or anything if he isn't ready. I will see if we can go to Haru.“

„Are you sure ist a good idea for that? For Tobio-chan to see him… like this?“

„Yes.“

Iwaizumi nodded slowly.

„People would say that he should keep Haru in his heart as he remembers him but that won’t do him any good. If he doesnt see Haru now, his fantasy will run wild on how Haru looks like, how it all ended like this. It will be worse than if he saw him now. It might even help him accept it and deal better with it.“

Oikawa frowned some at the words but nodded slowly.

„Okay. Let us know how and what, okay?“

Iwaizumi nodded and left the room, closing the door behind himself. Oikawa sighed and slowly sat next to Kageyama, not knowing what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of. He laid an arm around him and pulled him gently into a hug and caressed his hair some.  
Silence was all that hung in the air.

It was two hours later, that they returned to Iwaizumi’ and Oikawa’s Apartment. Kageyama managed to see his dead son. And even though Iwaizumi claimed it to be the right thing to do, the Omega had a breakdown and had cried and, to the surprise of Iwaizumi and Oikawa, screamed. Had shouted Haru’s name until exhaustion had kicked in. It took the two Alpha’s some time to get Kageyama away from Haru but they eventually succeeded.  
They had brought Kageyama to their Apartment where Oikawa had sat him on the couch and had laid a blanket over his shoulder while Iwaizumi went into the kitchen to cook them a light soup. The Dinner Oikawa had made needed to be thrown away. Iwaizumi knew that none of them wanted to eat at the moment but he also knew that they had to eat at least something. Specially Kageyama. He needed to build up his strength again. While the soup slowly cooked, he prepared some drinks, milk for Kageyama and water for Oikawa and himself. With the glasses in Hand, he made his way to the livingroom and placed them on the small table. Oikawa looked to him and gave him a small nod. Iwaizumi returned it before putting the Milk in Kageyama’s Hands.

„Come on. Drink some. I'm making some soup. We need to eat at least something.“

„… not hungry…“

Kageyama whispered, barely audible. Iwaizumi sighed.

„I know and neither are we. But we need to eat. At least a little okay?“

„… what's the use… I don’t want to…“

„Kageyama…“

Iwaizumi kneeled in front of him, brushing some hair out of his face. He didn’t like the pale color of his face.

„Please. Only a little okay? After that, we will cuddle some okay? We don’t have to talk or move around. We will eat and then lay in bed okay?“

Iwaizumi gave him a soft smile and Kageyama sighed but then nodded slowly. Iwaizumi counted that as a small victory. 

„Come, drink some. I don’t want you to faint from dehydration.“ 

He nudged the Glass in Kageyama’s Hands and the Omega raised it to his lips to take some sips from it. Iwaizumi nodded.

„I need to go back to the kitchen now. Don’t worry, Tooru is still with you. I will come back with the soup soon.“

Iwaizumi stood up and squeezed Kageyama’s shoulder before going back to the kitchen. He saw that Oikawa leaned Kageyama against his shoulder, watching out for the Glass. He smiled weakly at that and concentrated on the soup. When he deemed it ready, he scooped it into three bowls, grabbed three spoons and went back to the livingroom. He gave each their bowl and sat on the floor before the couch. When he saw that Kageyama began to eat slowly, he looked to Oikawa and nodded slowly. Oikawa nodded as well and both began to eat as well even though none of them were hungry.

When Iwaizumi had put away the bowls, spoons and glasses into their dishwasher, he put the leftover soup in a container and put it in the fridge. He then cleaned the pot and put it away after drying it. Cleaning the kitchen some, he whipped his forehead some and looked around for one last check up. Satisfied, he nodded and went to their shared bedroom to see Oikawa allready laying in it, back against the wall and Kageyama curled up close to him. When Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi, he put a Finger to his lips to signal the other Alpha to be quiet. Iwaizumi understood and nodded. He carefully slipped into the bed under the covers and snuggled closer to Kageyama. He laid an arm over the Omega and smiled some when he felt Oikawa grabbing his Hand.  
He gave the brunette a look and saw him smiling slightly. Iwaizumi ran his thumb some over Oikawa’s Hand before closing his eyes. He knew Oikawa will do the same soon, the brunette always having trouble falling asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.  
Iwaizumi was drifting off into dreamland after a few seconds later so he missed the kiss Oikawa planted onto Kageyama’s head, whispering something. Oikawa then made himself more comfortable before closing his eyes as well. After a while, he also drifted into dreamland.

Both Alpha’s woke up almost at the same time to some hectic movements coming from between them.

„Iwa-chan…?“

Oikawa sleepily mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. Iwaizumi slowly sat up and yawned some. He then looked towards Kageyama and sighed some.  
The Omega was shivering and moving a little, tears fell from his closed eyes. His lips were moving though they heard nothing exept small whimpers.

„It’s Kageyama…“

Iwaizumi tiredly said.

„Tobio-chan…?“

„He seem to have a nightmare.“

Iwaizumi ran a Hand through Kageyama’s hair, trying to calm him down. Oikawa sighed some and nuzzled closer to the Omega and took his Hand.

„Tobio-chan. Dont be afraid. Dont worry. You are not alone. We are here and will protect you. I promise you that. Because we love you.“

Oikawa mumbled in hope that it will calm the Omega. Iwaizumi couldnt help but smile softly at Oikawa’s words, which were true. They would protect the Omega from now on. Because they both loved him.

„Thats it Tobio-chan.“

Oikawa squeezed his Hand some when he felt the young Omega relax again. He smiled weakly and ran a Hand through Kageyama’s hair, trying to soothe him even more. Iwaizumi was amazed on how quick the Omega relaxed again. He heard Kageyama let out a soft sigh and couldn’t help but chuckle low at that. 

„Come on Tooru. Let's sleep some more.“

Iwaizumi mumbled and laid down again. Oikawa nodded slowly and did the same, never letting go of Kageyama’s Hand. Iwaizumi laid his arm around the Omega again and closed his eyes again. Oikawa followed suit right after and together, they tried to sleep the rest of the night.

„Good morning Kageyama.“

Iwaizumi greeted him the next morning as the Omega came out of the Bedroom to the kitchen. He still looked sleepy so Iwaizumi passed him a glass of Milk.

„Is Oikawa still sleeping?“

Iwaizumi asked and while Kageyama drank his milk, he nodded slowly.

„Typical Oikawa.“

He sighed and put a plate with eggs and toast to Kageyama. He watched Kageyama some before taking in a deep breath.

„Hey, Kageyama. I know this comes sudden after what happened yesterday but… there are things to discuss, to do. If you want, I can do them on my own, you just need to give me a Power of attorney. The things to do includes getting your stuff from your Apartment and to quit it. Only if you want that, that is. But Oikawa and I would like it if you move in with us.“

Iwaizumi mumbled as Kageyama slowly looked up to him.

„The next thing to do is… certain things regarding his… death. We need to tell his Kindergarden. We need to prepare the funeral. I can do that if you want. I took a week of from work to help you with everything. You can stay here with Oikawa and watch movies. Or just sit with him.“

He said, waiting for a reaction. But Kageyama didn’t say anything. He lowered his head and pushed the rest of his eggs around the plate.  
Iwaizumi understood his behavior.

„I will let Oikawa know that you will stay with him. I will do the necessary things. But Kageyama. Do you wish to move in with us? I can’t just decide that on my own.“

Kageyama sighed some before pushing his plate away. He nodded slowly. He truly wanted it, not only now but also before the horrible accident had happened. He just didn’t know how to ask for it nor if they both had wanted it as well. Iwaizumi smiled weakly.

„Do you want to get your things later, when I'm back again? Or shall I get them as well?“

„I… will come with you…“

Kageyama mumbled, his voice weak. Iwaizumi nodded slowly.

„Okay.“

He took Kageyama’s plate and ate the leftover piece, then put the plate in the dishwasher. He then grabbed a pen and paper and slide it to Kageyama.

„Thats the power of attorney. You just need to sign it so I can do everything regarding the documents and such.“

He explained. Kageyama nodded and grabbed the pen. Then sighed it. Iwaizumi took the paper, folded it and put it in his shirt pocket.

„I will wake Oikawa up. Then will go and… do the stuff. When I'm back, we can go to your Apartment okay?“

„… okay…“

Kageyama mumbled. He felt hollow and empty. He had a tight lump in his troat that he couldn’t swallow away. It left him slightly suffocating. He took in a shuddering breath as he felt his eyes burn with tears.  
Iwaizumi squeezed his shoulder some before going to the bedroom.

Kageyama stood up and walked aimlessly around before sitting on the couch in the livingroom and pulled his legs up. Wrapping his arms around them, he leaned his head on his knees. Before he could stop himself, the tears fell from his eyes, soaking his pants some. His chest was tight and his heart hurted. His mind was full of Haru and memories of him. His laugh, his crying, his love for Volleyball. Everything. 

He couldn’t believe that his only reason to live was gone! That the joy of his Life was dead. He felt like vomiting, screaming, trashing and punching someone. But also like he wanted to die. He didn’t see a reason to continue to live.

Haru was gone, there was no reason for him to continue. His purpose in Life was gone. Ripped away from him. Killed cruely in front of his eyes.

His Life had lost it's meaning, the light was gone. He was floating in darkness with no way out.


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait! Again, freaking personal problems x.x
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me and I hope you enjoy the new chapter bc we introduce a new character!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!

**Chapter thirteen**

Iwaizumi ran a Hand through his hair as he stood in front of the Kindergarden Haru had gone to before his accident. He was currently waiting for the Kids to come out so he could talk with… how was his name again? Yamaguchi, Haru’s Kindergardener. 

He took a deep breath as he saw the doors opening and the Kids running out through them to get to their waiting parents. Iwaizumi scanned the kids, trying to find Yamaguchi. But he only saw a familiar tall blonde guy with glasses coming out, looking slightly annoyed. He was Karasuno’s middle blocker back then.   
He seemed surprise to see Iwaizumi because the black haired Alpha saw him turn his head and talking with someone. Soon, Yamaguchi came out as well, a smile on his face. He and the blonde apporached Iwaizumi.

„Hello Iwaizumi. Haru-chan isnt here. In fact he wasn’t here for a long time.“

Yamaguchi frowned some.

„Did something happen? And where is Kageyama?“

„The King?“

The blonde raise an eyebrow, surprised to hear that name again after 6 years of not knowing what had happened to him. Iwaizumi sighed.

„Can we talk inside?“

He looked around the Kids, not wanting them to hear what he had to say. Yamaguchi nodded slowly and lead them inside, saying Goodbye to the parents and Kids.

„Ah, before I forget. Iwaizumi, this is Tsukishima. Tsukishima, this is Iwaizumi.“

Yamaguchi introduced them to each other when they sat in Yamaguchi’s Office. The young man had given them both a cup of tea. Iwaizumi nodded politely towards Tsukishima who narrowed his eyes a little but didnt say anything.

„So, you wanted to talk to me about something? I guess it's about either Haru or Kageyama as I havent seen either of them for some time.“

„You knew the King was here?“

Tsukishima interrupted him, not really happy about that news. Not that he was interested in Kageyama’s wellbeing but that Yamaguchi kept a secret from him was what pissed him of the most. Yamaguchi sighed.

„I promised Kageyama to not tell anyone about that. Sorry Tsukki but you know how important a promise is to me.“

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes but didnt say anything else. Yamaguchi gave him an apologetic smile before turning back to Iwaizumi.

„Sorry. Please tell me what you wanted to say.“

Iwaizumi nodded and pulled out some papers he gave to Yamaguchi. The freckled man looked through them, surprise spreading over his face.

„Haru will leave the Kindergarden? Why?“

„Because he won’t be able to attend anymore.“

„Why? Are you all moving to somewhere else?“

It was clear to Yamaguchi that Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Kageyama had grown closer together the last weeks and it was just a matter of time until they moved in together.  
Iwaizumi sighed and shook his head.

„No. At least not now. Kageyama will move in with me and Oikawa though.“

„Then what about Haru?“

Was Kageyama giving up on the boy? Yamaguchi mentally slapped himself for that thought. Of course that would never happen. Kageyama gave up his former Life for Haru, he loved him more than anything.

„Haru…“

Iwaizumi started but stopped and swallowed. He took a deep breath before he continued.

„Haru died in a car accident yesterday. He was hit by a car and died on the way to the Hospital.“

He saw Yamaguchi froze and slump down into his chair, pale as a ghost.

„Haru… is dead…?“

He whispered, shocked. His Hands shivered, the papers slightly rustling because of that. Iwaizumi nodded slowly. Yamaguchi groaned and buried his head in the papers, tears slipping from his eyes as the sorrow ran through his heart and body.

„Oh god…“ 

He sobbed, flashes of the pure and happy boy coming up in his mind. Playing with his friends, crying over an injury, concentrating over a task Yamaguchi had given him and smiling brightly when being with Kageyama. Kageyama…

Yamaguchi’s head snapped up and he looked to Iwaizumi horrorfied. 

„Kageyama…“

„He is with Oikawa right now. He is in not a good condition which is understandable. He is in shock, obviously but also grieving over the loss. I bet he blames himself and questions if his Life is worth continuing.“

„Of course he does. Haru was his everything. He sacrificed his former Life for him. Not that he ever regrets it but to have Haru ripped out of his Life so suddenly will be hard.“

Yamaguchi mumbled while Iwaizumi nodded slowly.

„Can someone tell me what the heck is going on? Who is Haru and whats with the King?“

Tsukishima got annoyed for being ignored. Normally he wouldnt mind that but it was something serious right now. Yamaguchi looked to Iwaizumi who sighed and nodded slowly.

„Haru is… Kageyama’s son.“

Yamaguchi said while Tsukishima looked shocked at the News his best friend had just told him. Kageyama was with child?

„Kageyama seemed to have had a One-Night-Stand when he was 15. Since he is an Omega it left him pregnant. When he found out, he told his parents but they thought of it as disgrace. Being unmated and pregnant was a no go in his families eyes and they cast him out. Treatening him as an outcast, they pretend like they never had a son. So being alone and having nowhere to go he left Miyagi. He lived on the street almost a whole year since no one wanted to help him. But one Day, someone did, providing him with an Apartment and food until he gave birth and found a job. Which he did after a while. When Haru was old enough, Kageyama send him to this Kindergarden where I met him again. We spend some time together and one day, he told me why he ran away. I helped him where I could and took Haru to me when Kageyama had to work. We grew close… I can’t believe he died…“

Yamaguchi mumbled and whipped his eyes. Iwaizumi gripped his mug a little tighter. 

„The King was alone for how long?“

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes some. Iwaizumi frowned.

„5 to 6 years I believe.“

„He didnt have the nerve to contact us in all those years. And even now he didn’t.“

„You can’t blame him Tsukki. He had to get his Life back and he could only manage it recently. Besides, you didn’t contact him either.“

„Yeah but I'm never the type to do that.“

„Neither is Kageyama.“

Iwaizumi said, getting a glare from Tsukishima but he just shrugged. He placed the mug down on the table and stood up.

„I will be going. I promised Kageyama that we will move his belongings to our Apartment together. And I'm not sure if Oikawa behaves while I'm gone for too long.“

„Can I help you with that?“

„Yama-!“

„I can’t just leave Kageyama alone in this Situation Tsukki! He just lost his son, he can use every help he can get! I'm sorry but we have to watch that movie another time!“

Yamaguchi said and stared at the blonde who stared back for a Moment and sighed. Then looked to Iwaizumi and nodded.  
Iwaizumi couldnt help but smile at that and nodded back.

„Sure. I guess thats okay.“

„Good. I just need to make sure no one is left behind before we can go if thats okay.“

Yamaguchi said. Iwaizumi nodded and watched as the freckled man ran out of the Office. Leaving Iwaizumi and Tsukishima alone.

„Oi Trashykawa. Kageyama. I'm back and I have visitors.“

Iwaizumi opened the door to their Apartment and entered with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima behind him. They heard footsteps coming closer and soon, Oikawa showed up, his finger on his lips to signal them to be quieter. He then frowned upon seeing Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. He narrowed his eyes.

„What are they doing here?“

„They are helping out with getting Kageyama’s belongings to our Apartment. They even have a car.“

Iwaizumi said while they took of their shoes.

„Where is Kageyama?“

„… sleeping. He had a breakdown when I woke up. I could barely calm him again.“

Oikawa mumbled, not happy to reveal that kind of Information to those two. Iwaizumi noticed the look in his eyes and sighed.

„They know. I was at Haru’s Kindergarden to tell them he won’t come there anymore. Since Yamaguchi and Kageyama had been close together I told him everything to understand the situation better. Tsukishima was there as well. Oh don’t look at me like that Trashykawa. I'm going to see if I can wake up Kageyama. Can you behave yourself in the meantime?“

Iwaizumi pushed past his mate and gestured to his Guests to sit in the livingroom for the meantime. Oikawa mumbled something but went into the livingroom as well.

Iwaizumi sighed and went to their bedroom. He knocked on the door and opened it after no reply could be heard.

„Kageyama?“

He walked towards the bed where the Omega laid and slowly sat on it. He ran a Hand through the black hair, felt Kageyama twitch. He smiled weakly.

„Hey, Kageyama. Wake up. You wanted to come along to your Apartment.“

Iwaizumi mumbled softly. Kageyama frowned slightly in his half slumber and slowly opened his eyes. I blinked several times to clear his vision and it pained Iwaizumi to see the once shining blue eyes being so dull now.

„We have guests. They are waiting for you. They came to help.“

Iwaizumi helped him to sit up while the Omega rubbed his eyes, then yawned. Iwaizumi couldnt help but chuckle at how cute Kageyama looked right now.

„I know its hard and will be for a while. But come on. The sooner we get it done, the better.“

He raised a Hand and ran it through Kageyama’s hair, felt him tense for a moment before leaning into the touch. Iwaizumi smiled softly before he decided to wrap the Omega into his embrace. His Instinct told him that Kageyama needed it. And he was right. Kageyama practically nuzzled into his embrace and buried himself deeper into it. Iwaizumi felt his cheeks heating up and he continued to run his Hand through the soft black hair. He realized faintly that Kageyama began to purr slightly. He blinked at that and knew in an instant that he liked that and wanted more.   
He knew he loved Oikawa and was mated to him and he wont give that up. But he als knew, he loved Kageyama and missed the presents of an Omega by his side. It was his Instinct as an Alpha. He also knew that Oikawa felt the same, though he didnt know if he loved Kageyama as well. But he was happy enough that Oikawa changed his view of the Omega, that he accepted him and wanted to help him.

He gave Kageyama kiss on his head.

„Come on Kageyama. Let's go to the others. They are waiting.“

He slowly pulled back and smiled at the other who sighed and nodded. Iwaizumi stood up and stretched a Hand out to him. Kageyama blinked but took it and stood up with Iwaizumi’s help. The Alpha gave his Hand a small squeeze before they left the bedroom and entered the livingroom. Kageyama was shocked to see Tsukishima sitting on the couch.

„King.“

The blonde greeted the Omega, his eyes sweeping over Kageyama’s form before stopping by his Hand still in Iwaizumi’s. He then looked back up into the empty eyes of his former setter.  
Kageyama swallowed thickly and nodded slowly at the greeting.

„Tsukishima.“

He greeted back before looking to Yamaguchi who gave him a sympathetic smile and greeted him as well. Kageyama returned the greeting before his eyes looked around the Apartment, searching for a specific person.

„He is in the bathroom.“

Tsukishima said as he noticed Kageyama’s searching eyes. The Omega flushed slightly. But then he nodded slowly and sat down in a chair.

„Oi Trashykawa!“

Iwaizumi yelled towards the bathroom.

„We are ready, what takes you so long?“

„Coming!“

Oikawa yelled back and it only took him two minutes for him to join them. Iwaizumi shot him a look before, shrugging.

„Lets go.“

He said. Kageyama and the others stood up from their seats and together, they walked out of the Apartment towards their cars. Ready to drive towards Kageyama’s old Apartment.


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me. I know I take longer with posting now than before and I'm terrible sorry for that x.x
> 
> Have fun with the new Chapter!

**Chapter fourteen**

They didnt know what they had expected when they stepped into Kageyama’s Apartment. Knowing the Omega’s personality, they were expecting a nearly empty Apartment, walls void of pictures or decorations and with only minimum of furniture.  
But they were wrong. The walls had some framed pictures on it. They were also decorated with colorful drawings of a child, some plants hanging from the ceiling. 

The livingroom was light – coloured with many picture frames, a TV, some sideboards and a couch. Some toys laid in a corner. Plants could be seen as well.

Haru’s room was colorful. Blue walls, a desk, a bed, lots of toys and books and a Volleyball could be seen. It was clearly the room of a child.

The Kitchen was clean and well organized, as well as the bathroom.

The only room that screamed Kageyama was Kageyama’s bedroom. It had a cabin, a bed, a desk, some books and the only personal objects were three framed pictures. One showed a photo of Kageyama, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Kunimi and Kindaichi shot at their time in Kitagawa daichi.  
The other showed the Karasuno Volleyballteam, all rather laying and sitting on the ground, more or less laughing brightly.  
The third showed Kageyama and Haru, laughing brightly into the camera. The background showed a park full of colorful flowers.   
All showed how happy Kageyama was at those moments. Moments, that were gone by now.

Iwaizumi sighed and stepped further into the room.

„We will pack your clothes and Documents. Kageyama, you pick what you further want to take from this room. We then move to the livingroom and bathroom, then the kitchen and last will be… Haru’s room.“

He said and while the others nodded and grabbed a box, Kageyama stood there, hesitating for a moment before grabbing the three framed pictures. He dropped them into the box Yamaguchi just filled with Kageyama’s clothes.  
He then turned around and left his bedroom, going down the floor. Iwaizumi and Oikawa exchanged a look, Yamaguchi’s gaze turned sad while Tsukishima looked after his former setter with a blank expression. He dropped the jeans into the box before following Kageyama. Oikawa frowned and wanted to follow as well but Iwaizumi held him back and shook his head. Oikawa frowned but then sighed and continued with the packing.

Tsukishima found Kageyama in Haru’s room, sitting on the ground, the little boys clothes around him. In his Hand a dark blue sweater with the Number 11 on it. His body shook a little.

„King.“

Kageyama flinched at the word and snapped his head towards Tsukishima. The blonde saw that Kageyama was close to tears and pale. An expression he had never seen before on the Ex – Setters face.  
He walked into the room, placed some of the clothes away and kneeled before the Omega.

„You never was one to follow Instructions. Seems that hasn’t changed much.“

He took a shirt in his Hands and looked at it. It was a white shirt with a crow on it. He couldn’t help but smirk some at that. Typical Kageyama.

„Well, we can also start here. Sort out what we can keep. Though if you ask me, you shouldnt keep any of the clothes but donate them.“

„No one asked you…“

Kageyama mumbled and picked a plain black T-Shirt. Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

„No you didn’t. But do you think it's wise to keep his clothes with you? Won't that keep reminding you of what you have lost, rather than moving on and accepting it?“

„How…“

Kageyama mumbled, his grip on the shirt tightening. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

„How can… can one move on from that?“

Tears ran down his pale cheeks, a small sob ripping itself out of his troat. His body began to shake some.

„I… I lost my child, the one reason I kept on living. I have lost everything. Volleyball, my friends, my home, my family. Haru… Haru was the only thing to keep me alive, keep me sane. And that is gone now. He is gone and I don’t know how to continue… how do I keep on living? How do I move on? How do I BREATH?“ 

He chocked, the tears running down his cheeks faster now than before. His heart clenched painfully tight, it was harder for him to breath.

„How… how can anyone breath? I – I dont know how. He is gone, ripped from my arms and I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t protect him. I still see how… how he was hit by that car, still feel his blood on me and… and I can’t get it of me, no matter how much I clean myself. How.. how do I sleep… how do I even wake up? To see those pictures over and over again… feel those emotions over and over again… hear those words over and over again…“

The Omega had pressed the shirt against his face, his grip on it so tight he nearly ripped it. 

„How… how do you keep on going when the worst thing has happened? What do you have to change inside to survive? Who do you have to become? I wish I couldn’t feel anything inside me! It's too much, it hurts too much I can't BREATH! How… how does it stop? How does it go away? The pain, the emptiness, the feeling in your chest… please… please tell me how to stop it!“

„Ki – Kageyama. I need you to calm down.“

Tsukishima was concernd about the Omegas mental state though, he could understand it. Somehow, because the blonde never went through what Kageyama had to. He carefully sat up and stretched his Hand out to the Omega but Kageyama flinched back and shook his head frantically. His breathing shallow, his body trembling. 

„Shit. IWAIZUMI!“

Tsukishima shouted, knowing full well that only Iwaizumi could help him, or at least Kageyama now. He heard some rumbling and cursing from the bedroom, then footsteps coming closer.

„Whats going on?“

He wanted to know but one look at Kageyama, who was almost hysterical by now, told him everything. He quickly made his way towards the younger and kneeled in front of him.

„Kageyama. It's me, Iwaizumi. Can I touch you?“

He asked, his voice soft and caring. Kageyama flinched at his voice, trying to crawl away from them. His back hit the wall and he gasped, trying to breath. Though it became painful to him. Cold sweat broke out and his grip on the shirt got so tight, he ripped the material. He felt as though his heart ripped into pieces. Haru was gone, his reason to live was gone, why was Haru dead and he, Kageyama, alive!? It wasnt FAIR! 

„Tobio-chan, hey. It's me, Oikawa. Please calm down okay? Come on, breath with me!“

A new voice could be heard but it send the Omega into more panic. He frantically shook his head and screamed.

„No, NO! Leave me alone! I can't breath, it hurts! He is gone and will never come back! H-How am I able to continue!? Give him back, give me Haru back!“

He screamed, his body shaking immensly, pain radiating from it. His lungs burned. He wanted it all gone, the voices, the pity in them, the pain, everything.

Thats why he gave into the Darkness, his body slumping to the side with a soft thud. The voices around him sounding panicked but they soon died down as he lost conciousnes.

When he opened his eyes the next time, he was met with the familiar ceiling of Iwaizumi’s and Oikawa’s bedroom.  
He took in a deep breath and sat up with a groan. He felt something slip from his forehead and frowned when he recognized it as a wet cloth. He took it, not wanting it to soak the blanket that laid on him but had slipped down when he had sat up.  
He slowly looked around but no one was with him.

What had happened? The last thing he remembered was arriving at his Apartment with the others. He closed his eyes and tried to remember but all he got was the start of a headache so he stopped thinking about it.  
With another groan, he laid down again and rubbed his face some.

„Oh. You are awake again.“

He flinched in surprise at the voice and turned his head to the side to see Oikawa standing in the doorway, a sympathetic smile on his lips. Kageyama recognized it as a sincere smile, a real one and not one of the fake ones Oikawa liked to throw around.

„What happened…?“

Kageyama’s voice was horase and his throat hurted which Oikawa seemed to notice because he was moving forward and poured some water into a glass next to Kageyama. Only then did the Omega notice the bottle of water on the nightstand next to him.

„Here.“

The Alpha helped him to sit up and placed the glass to his lips. Tipping his head back, Kageyama drank the glass empty, sighing in the inside as the cold soothed his sore throat. Oikawa put the glass away again and felt Kageyama’s forehead.

„Your fever went down a little. Thats good. Come, lay down again. You need rest.“

He said and laid the Omega back down. He stood up again and wanted to make his way to the door to inform Iwaizumi, but Kageyama’s grip on his wrist stopped him. He turned his head to see Kageyama looking to him pleadingly.  
Oikawa’s breath hitched for a moment. He knew what Kageyama wanted. He sighed and turned back to the black-haired.  
He then gently took Kageyama’s Hand away and slipped into the bed. Kageyama instantly nuzzled closer to him. Oikawa raised a Hand and ran it through Kageyama’s soft and silk hair, humming slightly. It didnt take long for Kageyama to fall back asleep. But even then didn’t Oikawa leave his side.

Oikawa didn’t know how much time had passed but after some time, Iwaizumi came into the room as well, a tray in his Hands. It carried three bowls of soup and three cups of tea. He placed it on the nightstand and arranged it with the bottle and glass on it. He then turned towards the other two.

„How is he?“

He asked his mate who sighed some.

„His fever went down, if only for a little. He woke up some time ago. He doesnt remember what had happened.“

The brunette explained, getting a nod from Iwaizumi. He sat on the bed by Oikawa and ran a Hand through the brown hair of his mate.

„Understandable. But I'm glad his fever broke a little. One more Day and I would have put him into the Hospital.“

He mumble, feeling some tension and worry leave his body. Oikawa couldn’t blame him, it was the same with him. After Kageyama’s breakdown in his Apartment, three days had passed with Kageyama being uncouncious. Halfway through the first day of being uncouncious, he had developed a fever so high, it had put both Alphas on high alert. Iwaizumi had tried his best to get it down again and was worried sick when Kageyama stayed feverish and uncouncious for three days. Oikawa was as restless as Iwaizumi, both barely able to sleep during those three days. Yamaguchi and even Tsukishima had called on the second day to ask how Kageyama was doing and upon hearing the bad news, they had offered their help which they took greatfuly. Neither of them wanted to leave Kageyama’s side so Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had come over with groceries and Iwaizumi had invited them to Dinner as a thank you which they had accepted.  
During that Dinner they had decided to put the whole ‚Apartment sorting' on hold until Kageyama was better. Physically and mentally. There was no reason to force Kageyama to continue it if he wasnt ready.  
But it was clear to everybody that Kageyama would be staying with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They wont leave the Omega out of their sight. Yamaguchi had agreed to that but Tsukishima had voiced out his concern, advising the two Alphas to not cage Kageyama and let him keep his freedom and alone time if he needed it. Oikawa ha been annoyed by that input but Iwaizumi had agreed, knowing what the blonde had wanted to make clear.  
Keeping Kageyama locked in their Apartment wasn’t the best way to help him, to face his problems. And it wouldnt help him if they would fuss and dot over him. It would rather drive him away.

„Do you think he will be okay, staying here?“

Oikawa mumbled, still running his Hand through Kageyama’s hair. Iwaizumi sighed and shrugged some.

„I'm not sure. We never really asked him or made it official. We have to make sure.“

He said to which Oikawa nodded. He then gently shook the Omega’s shoulder, attempting to wake him up. The younger groaned, his eyes fluttering open.

„Good morning sleepyhead. Iwa-chan has made Dinner and you need to eat.“

Oikawa said and helped Kageyama to sit up. Iwaizumi reached over to the tray and put it on the bed. Then gave each of them a bowl. Kageyama stared into it, seeing a vegetable soup in it with some rice in it as well.   
He thanked Iwaizumi who waved him of and then began to eat, even though he wasn’t hungry. But he also knew that both Iwaizumi and Oikawa would be furious if he didn’t eat. So he forced himself to swallow the soup. Even though it was delicious, he had eaten it before so he knew, he didnt taste anything from it. It was plain to him.  
Kageyama wouldnt say it though. Iwaizumi would be worried about it and would try new and complicated recepies to give him some taste to it. He also knew it would be fruitless. 

„So… Tobio-chan. Iwa-chan and I have been thinking.“

Oikawa said after a while of silent eating and the Omega looked to him. Confused. Oikawa sat his bowl down.

„Would you like to move in with us? Officially?“

He asked, smiling some. Kageyama blinked, his confusion growing. He looked towards Iwaizumi, who also smiled some. He then looked back to Oikawa.

„I… I thought I allready do…?“

He nearly whispered. Iwaizumi and Oikawa shared a look before Oikawa began to chuckle and then laugh. He ruffled Kageyama’s hair some while Iwaizumi had a soft smile on his lips. Guess they worried over nothing. He patted Kageyama’s back some before collecting the now empty bowls and gave them each their cup of tea.

„Tobio-chan you are adorable.“

Oikawa chuckled and drank from his tea, while watching the Omega closely. He didn’t miss the faint blush on the pale cheeks. He couldn’t help but flush as well, his stomach making a weird flip. A quick look towards his mate told him that he was feeling the same. He didn’t realize that knowing that, he felt more at ease.

„Th-Thank you…“

Kageyama whispered, playing a little with his cup. Oikawa chuckled and emptied the cup then placed it on the tray.

„Okay. Then thats settled. Oh before I forget, Kunimi had asked if he can come over tomorrow. Is that okay?“

He wanted to know, ignoring Iwaizumi’s glare. Kageyama froze for a moment before he thought about it. He then nodded slowly. Oikawa smiled, glad he agreed. Iwaizumi sighed, shook his head and agreed as well.


	15. Chapter fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I am so so so sorry x.x  
> I forgot to post the finished chapter x.x please forgive me, I have no excuse, other than health problems with me and my family x.x Life sure got hectic x.x  
> Jesus, please forgive me :/

(Please look at the Note at the end of the chapter. IMPORTANT!)

**Chapter fifteen**

Tomorrow came quicker to them as they imagined. Thankfully, Kunimi didn’t arrive in the morning, propably because he knew how grumpy Oikawa could get if his sleep was disturbed. And nobody wanted to deal with a grumpy Oikawa.

But this time it was also to the fact that none of the three didnt get much sleep due to Kageyama’s nightmares. He had three in total, all because of Haru’s death. But also, for the first time since it had happened, because of his past rapes. It had taken everything in Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s Hand to calm the Omega down until he was only a crying mess. It had been difficult for them to calm him down though, due to the fact that Kageyama was still somewhat trapped in his nightmares and refused to be touched. It took a lot of coaxing from them to assure him that he was safe and a lot of patience from them that they could touch him again. As soon as they were able to, they carefully hugged him and lulled him back to sleep. After that, he had two more nightmares, waking them up with those again. When the third nightmare was over and Kageyama calm again, they decided to stay awake since they were sure none of them would catch any sleep today. 

Thats why they were sitting in the livingroom now, each with a cup of coffee Iwaizumi had made. They had eaten breakfast an hour ago and where now resting, waiting for Kunimi to arrive. They knew though that it would take several hours for him to do so as it was only 8am now. And while Iwaizumi had decided to use the time to do some house chores such as vacuum cleaning or doing the laundry, Oikawa had decided to stay with Kageyama for the meantime, much to Iwaizumi’s dismay. Though he kept quiet about it. Oikawa knew that and that was one of the reasons to stay with Kageyama. The other was that he felt uncomfortable with leaving the Omega alone. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Kageyama to be alone while they were working. It was just that he… didn’t. Even if only for the moment.

Oikawa sighed and drew the attention of the other two to him. They looked to him in question. The brunette slightly shrugged.

„Waiting for Sleepy-chan gets so boring. When will he arrive?“

„Around noon I guess. He knows how grumpy you are when woken up early.“

Iwaizumi mumbled, getting a glare from Oikawa. But then the Alpha sighed again.

„I wonder why he wanted to come over. He didn’t seem like he would contact us so soon.“

„Kunimi always had a mind of his own and did thinks in his own way. Specially when he played Volleyball.“

Iwaizumi emptied his cup of coffee. Oikawa huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, then leaned back and closed his eyes. Kageyama had been silent the whole time and had been in his own mind. At one side, he was eager to see Kunimi again on the other side, he didnt want to be with anyone. Even Iwaizumi’s and Oikawa’s presence was too much for him right now. He literally had to force himself to not jump out of the seat and ran away. He knew it was incredible rude to do that, but it was all he wanted to do. He also didn’t want to disappoint the two Alphas, thats why he stayed.  
He did jump slightly though when the doorbell rang, signaling Kunimi’s arrival. Iwaizumi stood up and went to open the door. Once he was waiting for Kunimi on their front door, Oikawa turned to the Omega.

„Tobio-chan.“

He mumbled and laid a Hand over Kageyama’s, that laid on his thigh and gave it a small squeeze. Kageyama slowly raised his head some. Signaling Oikawa that he was listening.

„You can leave to our bedroom if you want. Or to your room and unpack a little more of the things we picked up from your Apartment. We understand. We know you are uncomfortable with being here at the moment.“

Oikawa said, running his thumb over Kageyama’s Hand soothingly.

„So you can leave anytime.“

He said, a small smile on his lips. Kageyama took a deep breath and shook his head slowly.

„Stay…“

He whispered so low that Oikawa had trouble understanding him, but he did and nodded slowly, giving his Hand a small squeeze again, telling him that he was okay with it and understood how he felt.  
They looked when they heard someone clearing it's troat.   
Iwaizumi stood in the livingroom with Kunimi and, to their great surprise, Kindaichi as well.

„Sleepy-chan, Turnip-chan.“

Oikawa greeted them, chuckling at the face Kindaichi made. Kageyama greeted them with a nod. Iwaizumi instructed them to sit in the livingroom while he went into the kitchen to make some coffee.  
When they were all seated together, each with coffee, Iwaizumi was the first to speak.

„What drives you two here?“

„Well…“

Kunimi began before sighing.

„The old Aobjohsai Volleyball team wants to come together next week and they are asking if you are attending as well.“

„And you couldn’t have asked over the phone?“

Oikawa wondered, his eyebrow raising a little. Kunimi shrugged.

„Could have done it. But I also wanted to see you all again. It has been a while. Even after graduating.“

„How thoughtfull of you.“

Oikawa smirked but yelped when Iwaizumi smacked his head.

„Behave Shittykawa.“

„Hey!“

The brunette pouted at his mate but Iwaizumi straight out ignored him and turned his attention back to Kunimi and Kindaichi.

„Thats a nice surprise. Though I have to ask why you, Kindaichi, came along. Last we met, you made it pretty clear that you dont want to see Kageyama ever again.“

Said boy Kindaichi lowered his eyes under the intense gaze of Iwaizumi, feeling obviously uncomfortable. He took in a deep breath.

„Kunimi… made me realize that I can’t stay in the past forever. He told me that I had to look behind the past and realize that Kageyama truly had changed. Whenever it is in Volleyball or in his personal life.“

He said but frowned at Kageyama’s visible flinch. Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa took Kageyama’s Hand in their own, giving him a slight squeeze.  
Kindaichi looked towards Kunimi but the latter shrugged slightly. He looked back to the three in front of him.

„Well… and… and that's why I wanted to apologize. I know my words were harsh and that I have hurt you with my words. Though you have hurt me as well back then, it gave me no reason to hurt you as well. I was a jerk. So… I'm sorry.“

Kindaichi looked to Kageyama who was shocked to hear those words from his former friend, though he didn’t show it. His eyes and face were dull. Void of emotions.  
But he nodded slowly to acknowlege his words to which Kindaichi slightly relaxed. Silence broke out, no one said a word. Until Iwaizumi broke it again.

„So. When exactly is that gathering with the others?“

He wanted to know. Kindaichi frowned and looked to Kunimi. Kunimi sighed.

„Next week on Monday. In Shibuya. What exactly they want to do there is beyond me but I'm 100% sure that at some point, we end up playing Volleyball.“

Kunimi said, not missing the slight tension in Kageyama. But he didn’t comment on it. He looked towards Oikawa instead.

„You guys are still playing, right?“

„I do. Iwa-chan when he has time or when he is in the mood. Which is not often.“

Oikawa explained and emptied his cup of coffee. Kunimi nodded and looked to Kageyama.

„What about you Kageyama?“

He wanted to know but was surprised when Iwaizumi quickly shook his head but grimaced when Kageyama looked down, his body shivering slightly. He stood up abruptly and ran into their shared bedroom.  
Iwaizumi groaned and dropped his head in his Hands while Oikawa sighed, his eyes closed.

„God damnit…“

Oikawa stood up and followed after him while Iwaizumi took in a deep breath to calm himself as best as possible.  
Kunimi was shocked at Kageyama’s sudden departure, Kindaichi as well. Both were confused about what had happened but Kunimi sensed that it was something serious. He had never seen Kageyama react like this when it came to Volleyball.

„Is… he okay?“

He asked, a little hesitation in his voice. Iwaizumi sighed and lifted his head. He then shook it slightly.

„Kageyama… has some bad memories regarding Volleyball. But the thing that hurts him the most about it is, that his son loved Volleyball as well.“

„Isnt that a good thing though? That his son likes it as well?“

Kindaichi wondered but Kunimi frowned when he picked out a certain word in Iwaizumi’s explanation.

„Loved?“

He wondered out loud to which Iwaizumi nodded slowly.

„Exactly. Loved. Haru… died in a car accident last week. Kageyama has not been able to… accept it fully.“

Their former Vicecaptain explained, watching how Kunimi and Kindaichi wide their eyes in shock.

„Thats… tough.“

Kindaichi mumbled and took a deep breath. Kunimi nodded slowly. He couldn’t imagine how Kageyama felt right now, he never went through what the Omega did.

„Shit…“

Kunimi sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before looking to Iwaizumi again.

„We… wanted to invite Kageyama to the meeting as well but… I'm not sure if thats a good idea anymore.“

He mumbled, leaving Iwaizumi frowning. He thought about it for a moment. On one Hand, it might be a good idea to get Kageyama out and interact with others, on the other Hand it might be a bad idea because Kageyama didnt seem to be ready for that meeting. Not to forget that the funeral of Haru needs to be planned as well.  
Iwaizumi groaned some and put his face in his head when the funeral came into his mind. He was so focused on helping Kageyama that the planning of the funeral slowly went to the back of his head.

„Are you okay?“

Kunimi wanted to know, clearly worried about Iwaizumi’s behavior. The Alpha sighed and rubbed his face.

„I totally forgot to organize the funeral.“

He mumbled. He needed to talk with Oikawa and Kageyama about it, how it has to be, when and where. Though he was pretty sure that Kageyama would break again, organizing his son's funeral. And he wasn’t looking forward to it. He was sure Oikawa wasn’t either. Kunimi cleared his troat, getting Iwaizumi’s attention. The Alpha raised his head, looking to the Beta.

„Is there anything we can do? I can do?“

Kunimi offered. Iwaizumi blinked in confusion but then smiled some. He shrugged some.

„I'm not sure but if there is something, I will let you know. But I'm pretty sure there is one thing to do for you if you are willing to do it.“

His eyes flickered to their shared bedroom for a moment before settling back on the Beta. Kunimi looked to him in question.

„You might have to… look after Kageyama when we plan the funeral. I'm certain he won’t be able to help or stand the organization of it and neither Oikawa nor I want him to break apart even more as he allready does. So it would be a great help if you could take him out, distract him from time to time, spend time with him. So that his mind won't be filled with the funeral. But you don’t have to do it if you are still uncomfortable around him. I wouldn’t blame you, given your shared past.“

„I wouldn’t be here if it was still bothering me.“

Kunimi said, getting a smile and nod from Iwaizumi. Kunimi sighed and cast a quick look towards Kindaichi.

„I offered you my help and I will see what I can do. I can’t promise you that I can be there for him and you everyday because of College, but I will try my best.“

„Me too.“

Kindaichi jumped in, getting a surprised look from his former Teammates . Iwaizumi nodded slowly.

„Still, thanks. Thats more than we can ask for. We will see what works best then. Anyway.“

The former Vicecaptain stood up. 

„Its almost lunch time. You two want to stay and eat with us? Least we can do. That way, we can discuss the get together a bit more, I bet that at least Oikawa will join us for lunch as well.“

He collected the empty cups and went to the kitchen. Kindaichi and Kunimi looked at each other, then accepted the invitation.   
Iwaizumi smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have recived many comments, wanting our beloved Tobio to be pregnant again with Iwaizumi's child.  
> I am giving this a serious consideration and if I put it in, would you rather have a boy or girl. I would be fine with both.  
> What I struggle with so far are names. Any idea?


	16. Chapter sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys!  
> It's decided on how and what with the chil wish!  
> Thank you all for your help and suggestions! They helped me a lot!
> 
> Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter sixteen**

As Iwaizumi predicted, the lunch they shared was joined by only Oikawa. The brunette Alpha had explained to the others that Kageyama wanted to be left alone. The Omega seemed to be doing okay in Oikawa’s eyes so he had respected his wish and had left the room but told him that they would safe some lunch for him if he was hungry.

Right now, they sat at the Dining table in Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi's Apartment, eating the bowl of ramen they each had in front of them.

„So. Get together next week, hm? Monday you said.“

Iwaizumi said, getting a nod from Kunimi who just finished his share of ramen.

„Yeah. Though, like I said before, I have no idea what exactly they want to do on this meeting. Usually Oikawa-san is the one planning those trips.“

„Well yeah I have been busy the last weeks.“

Oikawa said but Kunimi shook his head slowly, dismissing the brunette Alpha's words.

„I didn’t mean it as an insult. Just saying that I have no idea what will happen.“

„Do you know who will organize it?“

„No. That is being kept as a secret. Propably so that you won’t interfere with the plans.“

The Beta said, getting a slight pout from Oikawa. Kunimi sighed some.

„They… are okay with Kageyama joining by the way. They know Kindaichi and I made up with him. More or less I guess. Though, I'm not sure if Kageyama will join.“

„We will ask him. And if he comes along, maybe he wants to join our Volleyball game. Who knows. Maybe it will do him good to play again. I'm pretty sure he wants to play desperately, despite the bad memories he got from it.“

Iwaizumi placed his bowl on the table when he finished his share as well and leaned back in his chair. 

„And what if he doesnt want to come along? Can we leave him alone?“

Oikawa wanted to know while he collected the empty bowls and brought them into the kitchen. Iwaizumi frowned, not knowing the answer to it. He groaned low and rubbed his face.

„We can’t decide anything without asking him first. He is old enough to voice put his own opinion.“

„Maybe old enough but stable too? I highly doubt that Iwa-chan.“

Oikawa began to do the dishes, a frown on his face. Kunimi and Kindaichi exchanged a look before the Beta stood up and walked over to were Kageyama currently stayed. He gently knocked on the door and stepped into the bedroom when Kageyama gave him the permission. Iwaizumi and the others looked after him until the door closed behind Kunimi.

„Hey Kageyama.“

Kunimi greeted the Omega who sat on the bed, his arms wrapped around his legs the black haired had pulled up to his chest. Kunimi had to fight down the flinch that threatened to come out when Kageyama looked to him with void eyes.  
The Beta was lost for a second because the once beautiful blue eyes were just empty shells now. He swallowed and sat down on the chair at the table and watched his former Teammate some. Kageyama was thin, his once silk black hair was now dull and slightly messy. His eyes were red rimmed, propably from the crying. The current Kageyama was nothing like the proud, beautiful and awkward kid Kunimi remembered from the past and it broke his heart. Memories of past conversations with Iwaizumi and Oikawa came into his mind and he sighed low, not even able to comprehend what Kageyama had been through. He also knew that a small part of all this was his fault. He had been the one that started to call him ‚King'. He was the one who came up with the plan to abandon Kageyama on the court and therefore, he was responsible for Kageyama to feel insecure, to somehow withdraw deep inside him and become even more social distanced than he allready was.  
Kunimi was the reason for Kageyama’s first bad memory of Volleyball. And he would forever blame himself for it. No matter if Kageyama deserved it or not. Which, in hindsight, he did not. Kunimi and the others from their Team should have tried to talk to Kageyama, maybe help him and sort out their problems. But they had taken the easy way out and therefore opened the path to misery for the Omega. Which lead to the moment right now.

„Uh… as you know, Aoba Johsai's Volleyball team wants to reunite next week on Monday. And they are okay with you attending as well if you want. We have been discussing that matter just a few minutes ago and well, I wanted to ask you what you would like to do. Come with us to the meeting or stay here while we attend. Because we can’t just decide for you, that wouldn’t been fair to you.“

Kunimi said while watching the Omega in front of him. Kageyama had lifted his head a little more and Kunimi was sure the Omega had thought about what the Beta had said.

„It is okay if you deny it. You don’t have to feel like you need to come along just to please them. Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san I mean.“

Kunimi said. Kageyama nodded slowly, understanding his words. He didn’t know what to do. On one Hand, he wanted to come along. On the other Hand, he wanted to stay home and bury himself under a pile of blankets. Kunimi watched him, understanding his conflicted mind.

„What if you come along and when it's too much for you, I will drive you back home. You just need to tell me then.“

The Beta offered, getting a surprised look from Kageyama. Kunimi couldn’t help but smile some at the almost childish lost expression the Omega had right now.

„Does that sound good to you?“

He asked and after some hesitation, the Omega nodded slowly. Kunimi smiled and stood up.

„Then I will go and tell the others about your desicion.“

He turned to walk towards the door but stopped and looked to Kageyama when he heard shuffling coming from him. He just saw the outstretched Hand towards him slowly lower itself as Kageyama seemed to realize what he was about to do.  
Kunimi hesitated.

„Do you… want me to stay with you?“

He asked, a little curious about Kageyama’s reaction of his attempt departure. The Omega lowered his head, staying silent.

„Tobio.“

Kunimi felt weird using Kageyama’s given name after so many years again and he wasnt the only one because the Omega snapped his head up and looked shocked at the Beta.  
Kunimi swallowed.

„Speak up. I'm not as good as Oikawa-san or Iwaizumi-san in reading what you want or need so you have to voice out what you want.“

He raised an eyebrow when Kageyama stayed silent and lowered his head again. Kunimi caught him looking at Haru's photo on the desk for a moment and understood. What he wanted right now was no more. He sighed and sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall.

„You want to talk about him? Haru I mean.“

Kunimi offered and saw the curious look in Kageyama’s eyes. It took the Omega a few hesitant moments but he nodded eventually and began to tell Kunimi about Haru. How he loved Volleyball, what a happy Kid he was and how they enjoyed their time together. How smart Haru was and that he knew how hard Life was for Kageyama despite the Omega not wanting him to find out. How wonderfull of a child he was and by the time Kageyama ended his speech, he was crying again. It was clear to Kunimi just how much the Omega missed his child and could understand it. Losing someone so close to you must hurt. Omega’s were even more affected, specially when it involved their pups. They always had a special connection to their children. 

„He sound like an incredible child. I would have loved to meet him. Play Volleyball with him. And… well with you again as well.“

Kunimi said, getting a surprised look from Kageyama. Kunimi smiled some and nodded.

„I know you have changed. Character wise and in Volleyball. You actually take care now of those you toss to. I'm sure I won't be able to hit those quicks of yours but your other tosses will be manageable. Always were. You are truly gifted.“ 

Kunimi offered Kageyama a sleepy smile and saw the faint blush on Kageyama’s pale cheeks.

„So, if you decide to come along, we can play together. You, me and Kindaichi against Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san. If you want.“

Kunimi offered and stood up. He then went over to Kageyama and sat on the bed. Shuffling some, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt Kageyama’s curious gaze on him. 

„I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. You are free to join me if you want. Or go back to the others.“

The Beta shrugged. Kageyama hesitated and tried to figure out what he should do. What he wanted to do. In the end, he shuffled closer to Kunimi, laid against the wall and closed his eyes as well. Both fell asleep during minutes.

„What is taking Sleepy-chan so long?“

Oikawa pouted, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Iwaizumi sighed and shook his head.

„Let them be Trashykawa. Kunimi knows what he is doing.“

„I know. But I'm worried about Tobio-chan. What if he needs us? Has a breakdown like at his Apartment?“

„Then we would hear it. And Kunimi would have got us. Since none of that happened, I assume they are okay. But if it makes you happy, you can take a look.“

As soon as Iwaizumi had said it, Oikawa rushed towards their bedroom to get a look on what was going on there. Iwaizumi sighed.

„Always the impatient and curious one Trashykawa.“

He mumbled but couldnt help but smile at his mate. Kindaichi raised an eyebrow, not really understanding on what was going on. But he didn’t comment on it. He trusted his senpai's to know what was good for them.


	17. Chapter seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, here comes another!  
> Have fun with it, stay healthy and safe. You know, the usual 😉

****

Chapter seventeen

****

Kageyama wasn’t sure if coming along to the meeting was the right idea. He had mixed feelings about it ever since he, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had met up with Kunimi and Kindaichi to go to the others from Aoba Johsai.  
On one Hand, he was glad to spend time with others who could take his mind away for a few hours, on the other Hand, he just wanted to stay at home and curl up under the blanket of the bed he shared with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He was confused about the whole Situation but to turn back now, when they were so close to their destination would be rude.  
He had agreed to come along, so he had to stick with it.

„It isn't far anymore.“

Iwaizumi mumbled as he squeezed Kageyama’s Hand a little. He was sitting next to the Omega in the train they used to reach their destination with. Oikawa sat next to Iwaizumi while Kunimi and Kindaichi sat in front of them.  
Kageyama turned his head away from the window he was looking out and towards Iwaizumi. Then nodded slowly.

„Okay.“

He mumbled and leaned his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. The Alpha smiled and caressed his head some with the Hand he had taken away from Kageyama’s Hand again, then wrapped it around his shoulder.  
Kageyama closed his eyes, feeling safe with the other Alpha near him. He knew he was also safe with Oikawa, Kunimi and Kindaichi but for some reason, he didnt feel as safe with them as with Iwaizumi. He had noticed that he wanted to be with Iwaizumi as much as possible, as close as possible. Which irritated the Omega greatly. He was just glad that Iwaizumi hadn't noticed his odd behavior yet. Or he had but didn’t mind.  
He didn't notice how he slowly drifted into sleep.

„Kageyama. Hey, wake up.“

Someone shook his shoulder gently, dragging him from the comfortable sleep he was in. The soft spoken words slowly broke through his cloudy mind. The Omega groaned some before slowly opening his eyes, his vision temporary blurry. He blinked a couple of times to clear his vision, then rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up.  
He noticed Kunimi and Kindaichi standing, Oikawa stood as well, their bags over his shoulders. Iwaizumi was still sitting next to him and apparently, he was the one that had woken him up. Kageyama looked to him sleepy and confused, hearing Iwaizumi chuckle some.

„We will reach our stop in five Minutes, so get ready.“

Iwaizumi said and stood up as well, taking his and Kageyama’s bag from Oikawa who nodded slowly. Kageyama nodded as well and stood up, fighting down the urge to yawn.

When their train stopped, they got off it and looked some around to find the correct way to go. Kunimi pointed forward, telling them to go that way and Kageyama noticed the mobile in the Beta's Hand. Propably to look up the direction they had to go.  
He felt Iwaizumi's Hand in his own, giving it a light squeeze. Kageyama felt a little better now and followed the group towards their destination. 

When they reached their Hotel, Oikawa went to the reception, asking for the keys. When he came back, he gave Kindaichi a key as he and Kunimi shared a room and gave the other key to Iwaizumi, since he, Oikawa and Kageyama were to share a room like they requested. Their rooms were next to each other though, so they werent far away.

„Let’s check out the rooms and settle in okay? We still have two hours until we meet the others.“

Iwaizumi said and when the others agreed, they made their way to their rooms, which were on the third floor.

The room Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Kageyama shared was simple, yet spacious. It contained the requested king size bed so they could snuggle up under the covers together, it had a middle sized table in the middle of the room to sit at and giant windows with curtains to enjoy the view of the Hotels garden. A TV hung at the wall on the opposite wall of the bed, some flowers and plants were in the room as well. The room also had some small bookshelves with some books in it and two comfortable looking armchairs nearby. The room also had a big cabin in it were they could put their clothes in.  
The walls were painted in black and white.  
The bathroom had a shower, a sink, a toilette and a bathtub in it. It was all in white.

„Well. So far, I like it. The bed is so soft Iwa-chan!“

Oikawa said as he let himself fall onto it, face forward. The Alpha instantly snuggled into the sheets and let out a happy sigh.  
Iwaizumi placed their bags down and lifted an eyebrow at his mate.

„Iwa-chan, why don't we have such a soft bed?“

Oikawa mumbled, almost inaudible but the other still heard him. His raised eyebrow lifted itself a little higher.

„Well, if you like it so much you can stay here. Kageyama and I will keep our bed then, right Kageyama?“

The Alpha looked towards the Omega who stood a little helpless next to him. Iwaizumi sighed low at the sighed but jumped in surprise, when he felt a pillow hit his head.  
Oikawa had sat up, pouting. He had thrown the pillow at Iwaizumi.

„Mean Iwa-chan!“

„I hope that Kunimi’s and Kindaichi’s room is comfortable as well.“

Iwaizumi said as he picked up the pillow and threw it towards Oikawa, who catched it with ease and put it back on ist rightful place. 

„Iwa-chan?“

Oikawa looked towards his mate, his gaze serious. The black haired Alpha raised an eyebrow at the other, waiting for his question.  
Oikawa cast a quick look at Kageyama, before looking back to Iwaizumi. The Alpha sighed in understanding and ran a Hand through his hair.

„Kageyama?“

He waited for the Alpha to look up at him, his gaze questioning. Iwaizumi smiled.

„Do you want some milk? I'm going to the Hotel canteen to get some drinks.“

He explained, getting a nod from the Omega. Iwaizumi cast one last warning look to Oikawa before heading to the door, leaving the room.  
Leaving Kageyama and Oikawa alone.

The brunette Alpha sat on the bed, his uncertain look glued to the ground. He played some with his fingers. He was nervous as he knew what was about to come. He took a deep breath and looked up, seeing Kageyama sitting in one of the armchairs, his head low. Oikawa sighed at the sight.

„Tobio-chan?“

He tried to get the Omegas attention and succeeded as the other slowly looked up. Oikawa patted the place next to him on the bed. The Omega hesitated for a moment before standing up and walking to the Alpha and sitting down next to him. His gaze hesitant, questioning. Oikawa sighed and took a deep breath.

„About… Haru…“

Oikawa began, quickly grabbing Kageyama’s Arm when the Omega shot up quickly, his eyes full of pain.

„No, no please wait Tobio-chan. Please listen to me. I want, no. I NEED to tell you what I want to say. Please. Please listen Tobio-chan.“

Oikawa begged him, his eyes filled with sorrow and pain. Also begging. Oikawa let the Omega's arm go and held a in his breath as he waited for Kageyama’s reaction. Desicion.  
The Omega was conflicted. On one Hand he wanted to run, escape this conversation and the pain connected to it. On the other Hand, he wanted to stay and listen to what his former senpai had to say. So he took a deep breath and sat down again, his eyes cast down to his Hands, resting in his lap.  
Oikawa released the breath he had hold and closed his eyes to collect his thoughts.

„I know… this wont be easy for any of us but… I think we should address the matter… the truth.“

He mumbled and took a deep breath.

„First of all, I want to apologize. For everything you went through in the past because I am the reason you did. It was my fault you got pregnant and therefore kicked out of your home and family. It was my fault for putting you through all this trouble, beginning at Kitagawa daichi where I wasn't the senpai I should have been to you and were I treated you like an outcast, a plague. Right to the moment I used you for my own Entertainment, oblivious to your feelings towards me, leaving you pregnant. Never making sure if you were okay after it, ignoring you and your messages and calls. Ignoring the possibility that you might get in trouble for the One-Night-Stand with your family.“

Oikawa mumbled, his eyes closed. He felt pain, shame and guilt inside him, had been ever since he realized that Haru's death was his fault.

„Ever since Haru… died.“

Oikawa opened his eyes in time to see Kageyama visible flinch at the mention of their son. He bite his lip but continued.

„I felt horrible. Feel horrible. Not only because he died but also because he died because of me. If I hadn’t mentioned that I know who his father was, he wouldn’t have ran away and get hit by the car…“

Oikawa ran a Hand through his hair. Talking about his feelings with Kageyama was harder than he thought but he forced himself to do it. That was, what the Omega deserved.

„If I never stepped into your Life or at least had been a better senpai to you, none of this would have happened. My knee wouldn’t have been busted in a sense of speaking, you would still have your team and family and maybe your dream of going pro would still be in place. But my jealousy got the better of me and I directed all my anger towards you, used you in the cruelest way possible. A way, that only brought you misery and sadness. Which wasn't fair. You didn't deserve any of it, specially not me and my anger. I was jealous of you, of Ushijima, of everyone better than me. And that was wrong. The only one suffering because of my insecurity was you and that was in the hardest way possible.“

He looked into Kageyama’ face, noticing the numb look. It left an unpleasant feeling inside the Alpha.

„What I want to say… I am sorry. I am sorry for everything I ever did to you, the pain I caused you, the agony and sadness. All because I was jealous of you and your Talent, because I couldn’t get over my hatred and jealousy. You didn’t deserve any of it…“

Oikawa sighed and rubbed his eyes some. He didn’t want to cry in front of Kageyama.

„If… if I had known about Haru, I would have been there for the both of you, had taken responsibility. No, I wasn’t about to blame you.“

Oikawa held up a Hand when Kageyama opened his mouth to speak. The Alpha shook his head. He wasn't about to blame Kageyama.

„What I want to say is, I wouldn’t have left you two alone. Suffer alone. I admit, there would have been times I would have kicked you out, but I wouldn’t have done it. Because you are Haru’s Mother. The one that gave birth to my son. I would have helped you raise him, help you get through it but I didn’t. Because I was only thinking of myself. Was selfish. Still am, but I want to try change it. I can't make any promises though because you know how I am.“

Oikawa smiled weakly.

„But… if you are willing to forgive my past actions, forgive the murderer of your son, I will promise you to be the best friend to you. One that you deserve. And… if you are also willing… maybe even more.“

The Alpha mumbled and saw how Kageyama’s eyes slightly widen as realization hit him. Oikawa grabbed his Hands, gave them a small squeeze.

„Kageyama. Will you allow me to court you?“


	18. Chapter eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm so sorry!  
> I don't even know why it took me so long to finish this chapter x.x
> 
> I had plenty of time to do so and yet... damnit, I am so sorry x.x
> 
> Please, enjoy the chapter still!

**Chapter eighteen**

Kageyama didn’t know what to say. Oikawa's question threw him of guard, catched him by surprise. He never expected the other to apologize, let alone ask him out. When Oikawa started talking, he would have never expected to hear those words. Oikawa rarely apologized so hearing him do exactly that threw him of guard.

„I… I…“

Kageyama didn’t know what to say, feeling confused about the whole situation. It must also been shown on his face because Oikawa grabbed his Hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

„Hey. It's okay if you can't give me an answer now. I get it, it was too much for you. For me as well, trust me. So take your time.“

Oikawa smiled softly. The Omega nodded slowly. Oikawa let his Hand go and stood up, stretching out. He turned to Kageyama.

„But… despite my question Tobio-chan. I am serious with everything I said before. I can't imagine what you felt, still do regarding Haru because I didnt know him as well as you did but… I feel fucked up. To know I had a child and its been ripped away from me the next moment feels shitty. It hurts. But I can't compare my pain with yours because you were, are Haru’s Mother and had a different connection to him. I don't even want to say that I understand your pain because I don't. Your pain is stronger than mine, stronger than Iwa-chan's. But…“ 

Oikawa laid a Hand on Kageyama’s cheek, caressing it slowly with his tumb. 

„Remember, you are not alone. Iwa-chan and I are with you. Sleepy-chan and Turnip-head as well. And I bet Glasses-kun and freckle-kun as well. And even if not, you have us. Please don't lock us out. We want to help you, give you the Love and support you deserve. So please Tobio-chan, let us in. Don't build a wall around your heart, even if it hurts. We want to take the pain away.“

Oikawa mumbled and gave Kageyama one of his rare smiles, which made Kageyama’s heart skip a beat. 

„I know it won't be easy but we will be by your side all the way. I promise you that. Iwa-chan as well. He likes you a lot. And I do too, even if I realized too late. And was an asshole before. I'm really sorry about that. About the way I treated you back then. I know I allready said it before but… I think no amount of apologizes will ever make it right. So I'm just gonna repeat it until well… I guess you forgive me. No, I don't think you actually forgave me. I don't even think you realize that yourself. You think you forgave me but deep down, you hate me for what I did. Back then and now. You just… didn't grasp it now. At least thats what I think.“

The Alpha sighed and stood up slowly. He turned towards Kageyama, a tired smile on his lips.

„I'm going to take a shower. We still have some time before we meet the others. You can take a nap if you want in the meantime. Or join me in the shower.“

Oikawa chuckled at Kageyama’s blush. Grabbing a set of new, fresh clothes, the Alpha went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
Leaving Kageyama alone with his thoughts. The Omega tried to think about Oikawa’s words, tried to figure out what he had meant with those words. The question of courtship confused him the most.

He wasn’t the only one being confused about Oikawa’s question of courtship. Iwaizumi was currently leaning against the closed door leading to the room he shared with Oikawa and Kageyama, his head lowered slightly.

He had agreed to Oikawa’s request to talk with Tobio in private. That’s why he went to get them some drinks. He even had asked Kunimi and Kindaichi if they wanted anything. To his surprise, they had shaken their heads and told him, they had their own drinks with them.  
So he went down to the cafeteria, had grabbed their drinks and went up again. But he had stopped at the door when he had heard Oikawa’s voice. Apparently, he wasn't done with whatever he wanted to say to Kageyama.  
So Iwaizumi had waited, unintentionaly listening to Oikawa’s words, a small smile on his lips. He was proud of Oikawa to finally tell Kageyama how he felt about himself, the Omega and the whole situation.  
What shocked him though, was Oikawa’s question about the courtship. He had never expected that question, had never expected it to hurt that much. But it did.   
He knew how much he meant to Oikawa. How much the other loved him and that was the reason why it hurted so bad.  
Iwaizumi closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. 

„Okay Hajime. Trashykawa asked him out without considering you. That’s okay. It's not like you don't like Kageyama as well. So everything is okay.“

Iwaizumi whispered and clenched his Hands into fists. He tried to calm himself, tried to get back to his usual self despite the pain he was feeling. Nobody needed him broken or hurt. So he took a deep breath before pushing himself away from the door. Turning around, he swallowed before opening the door, stepping in.

„Sorry. Took longer than I expected. You wouldn’t think that people want something to drink at the same time as all the others.“

He placed the tray on the table and turned to Kageyama, seeing the sad and confused look on his face. Iwaizumi sighed some.

„Are you okay Kageyama? Trashykawa didn’t do anything to you?“

The Alpha gave Kageyama his bottle of Milk and sat next to him on the bed. The Omega shook his head a little and played some with his bottle. Iwaizumi patted his arm some before opening his own bottle with water.

„That’s good. You certainly don’t need more stress.“

Iwaizumi smiled some. Kageyama took a sip of his milk before looking down to the bottle he had lowered into his lap.

„He asked me… for courtship…“

The Omega mumbled and Iwaizumi closed his eyes and sighed. He nodded slowly.

„I know…“

„You know!?“

Kageyama looked surprised to him, blinking. Iwaizumi nodded again.

„Yeah I… I heard him talking with you. Don't get me wrong, I didnt spy on you two. I just happen to arrive at the door when he was talking. I didn’t want to interrupt you two so I was waiting. I had planned on leaving for a while again but then I heard his question about courting you. And I couldn’t leave. I was frozen at the spot.“

Iwaizumi mumbled, the grip on his water bottle tightening some. He flinched slightly in surprise when he felt a Hand on his and looked up to see it belonged to Kageyama.

„He… didn’t consider you as well, did he?“

Kageyama wanted to know in an almost whispered voice. Iwaizumi chuckled slightly and shook his head. The Omega sighed some.

„That is… so typical Oikawa-san…“

The Omega mumbled, earning a snort from Iwaizumi. When Kageyama looked to him, he saw the Alpha having a soft, yet small smile on his lips. Arranging his Hand a little, he now held Kageyama’s Hand, giving it a light squeeze.

„Yeah. I just… wish he talked to me about it first.“

Iwaizumi mumbled. He had never expected it to hurt that much. It shouldn't surprise him that much, as he loved Oikawa dearly and the thought of losing him to someone else was painful. But he also knew that Oikawa and he had feelings for the young Omega and they both wanted to be part of his Life. So why did it hurt so much? Was it because Oikawa didn’t consult him on that matter? Or was it the thought of sharing Oikawa with someone else?  
Iwaizumi mentally shook his head.   
No, that wasn’t the case. He wanted to spend his Life together with Oikawa and Kageyama, which resulted in sharing both and Iwaizumi was prepared for that.  
Iwaizumi sighed.

„Come on. Let's… prepare for the meet up.“

He gave Kageyama one last squeeze before letting his Hand go and standing up to change into some new clothes.   
He looked towards the bathroom.

„Oi Trashykawa hurry up! It's almost time!“

He shouted, smiled at Kageyama and began to collect their needed items. Kageyama gave him a small smile as well before grabbing some comfortable clothes to change into. The clothes were a mix of casual and sport. He had never been one for formal clothes. He wasn’t going to start now either.  
Iwaizumi shouted for Oikawa one last time.

They met up with Kunimi and Kindaichi half an hour later at the Hotel entrance with Oikawa still complaining about his short time in the bathroom.  
Iwaizumi sighed while Kageyama had a tiny smile on his lips, the brown haired Alpha amusing him. 

„Are you guys ready? Matsukawa and Hanamaki are waiting for us.“

Kunimi said as he put his phone away, having checked Matsukawa’s message he had recieved before. Iwaizumi nodded.

„As ready as one can be with Shittykawa by his side.“

„Rude Iwa-chan! You know exactly that I need longer in the bathroom!“

Oikawa pouted but all Iwaizumi did was shrug his shoulders. Kageyama Kunimi and Kindaichi raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything further. Oikawa frowned slightly.

„Iwa-cha-?“

„Let's go.“

Iwaizumi said, interrupting Oikawa like that. He didn’t want to hear anything from his mate right now. He was afraid he would lash out to him and this was something, he never wanted to do. So he tried to distract himself. The brunette Alpha frowned even more, not liking that he was interrupted but didn’t say anything about it. Instead he crossed his arms and kept silent.  
Kageyama, who knew what was going on, why they behaved like this, sighed and lowered his gaze, refusing to look to anyone.   
Kindaichi was confused about their behavior while Kunimi just sighed.

That would be an Interesting meet up…


	19. Chapter nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took so long to upload the new chapter.   
> I had been nearly done with it but then I recieved the news that my grandma died. I had lost her to Covid-19... I was devastated and had to pull myself out of the hole I fell into alone.
> 
> I am apologizing now in advance if the new chapter (20) takes even longer. I will try my best to not let that happen but with dealing with the grief, funeral and Covid rules I can't promise anything.
> 
> Please stay safe and healthy!

**Chapter nineteen**

The meeting wasn't how Kageyama, how anyone would have had imagined it. They did meet the Members of Aoba Johsai at the meeting point but they werent the only ones.

Kageyama wide his eyes when he also saw the Members of his old Highschool team, Karasuno, next to the Aoba Johsai Members. As well some Members from Nekoma, such as Kenma, Kuroo and Yaku.  
He quickly hide behind Oikawa, burying his face in the others back. Luckily, none of the others had noticed them yet so Oikawa could turn around with a frown on his face, his eyes holding worry inside them. He nudged Iwaizumi and waved at Kindaichi and Kunimi to stop. They all turned to Kageyama, concernd.

„Tobio-chan? Are you okay?“

Oikawa mumbled, wrapping his arms around his Kohai. The Omega shook his head quickly.

„Why… why are they here…? I don’t… I…“

Kageyama stuttered, his grip on Oikawa's shirt tightening. The Brunette Alpha frowned and wanted to ask who exactly Kageyama meant when Iwaizumi sucked in a harsh breath. Oikawa turned his head to him in question.

„Kageyama's old team, Karasuno is here as well as some from Nekoma.“

Iwaizumi explained. Oikawa wide his eyes and before he could say anything, Kunimi and Kindaichi stood around them, shielding Kageyama from curious glances. Oikawa couldn’t help but smile at the gesture while Iwaizumi ran a soothing Hand over Kageyama’s back, trying to calm him down.

„What are we going to do? Tobio-chan, do you want to go back? Back to the Hotel? Or-?“

„Oi Iwaizumi, Oikawa!“

A voice shouted and Iwaizumi swore under his breath when he felt Kageyama tense again. Iwaizumi took a deep breath and turned towards the voice, noticing that everybody was looking at their group.  
Iwaizumi saw that the voice belonged to Matsukawa, one of the former middle blockers from Aoba Johsai. 

„What are you doing there, standing all by yourselfs? This is a get together, so come over and-!“

Matsukawa stopped when was close enough so that the others could hear him as well and blinked in surprise when he noticed the familiar black hair of Kageyama, buried in Oikawa’s chest.

„Kageyama?“

Said boy flinched at his name and Oikawa instinctively tightened his hold on him, running a Hand through his hair.

„You guys forgot to mention that he was coming with you! Nobody could get a hold on him for years and here you are, casually walking over with him.“

Matsukawa shook his head but frowned when he saw the looks Iwaizumi, Kunimi and Kindaichi gave him. Oikawa was focused on calming the Omega down as best as he could.

„Whats wrong?“

The former Middle blocker wanted to know, not really feeling comfortable in this atmosphere. 

„Mattsun, why didn’t you tell us anything about Karasuno being here? As well as the others. I thought it was only us from Seijo.“

Oikawa frowned at his friend, his arms still around the trembling Omega. Matsukawa frowned in confusion. 

„I thought I did. Kunimi, didn’t I tell you about it?“

He looked to the Beta who shook his head as an answer. Matsukawa sighed and ran a Hand through his hair.

„Shit, sorry. Do you guys want to bring him back again?“

Matsukawa didn’t understand, didn’t know why Kageyama reacted like this upon seeing his former Teammembers and friends but he knew it was for a reason. A reason he didn’t need to know if no one was filling to share that Information with him. Even though he was curious about it, he knew it wasn’t Oikawa’s place to tell him. Nor Iwaizumi’s nor Kindaichi’s nor Kunimi’s. It was only up to Kageyama and Matsukawa was certain, the Omega wouldn’t tell him anything. Not that he could blame him, he barely knew anyone from Seijo. 

„That’s up to him.“ 

Iwaizumi sighed and looked over to Karasuno and the others, saw their curious glances towards their small group. Even the guys from Nekoma seem to be curious. But they kept their distance, respecting their need gor privacy. He then looked back towards Kageyama who had stopped his shivering but still hide behind Oikawa and the others.

„Hey, Kageyama.“

Iwaizumi mumbled low, to not alert the others and when he got Kageyama’s attention, he gave him a soft, yet reassuring smile. Raising a Hand, he ran it through Kageyama’s soft hair.

„Do you want to leave? Go back to the Hotel? One of us can come with you if it makes you feel better. You don’t need to do that alone. We are with you. We can also leave you alone if you prefer that. No one will force you to stay here when you clearly feel uncomfortable. We understand that meeting them right now may be a little too much for you. So don’t worry about feeling bad for making us or one of us coming with you. None will judge you.“

He said, stopping the caressing to pat his head some instead , the smile never leaving his lips. Kageyama looked from Iwaizumi towards the others, silently asking for their opinion. Expecting to see disappointment or anger on their faces; in their eyes.  
He was surprised to find none and was even more surprised when it made him feel happy. So he could leave and none of them would judge him.  
They didn’t secretly hope that he would stay for their sake, even though he didn’t want to. He was free to leave because he felt uncomfortable and wasn't forced to stay. Something, that somehow made him warm inside, feeling safe.

„I… Im not sure…“

The Omega whispered and closed his eyes.

„Im… Im not ready to face them yet… even if its allready six years… I… I just can’t…“

The Omega mumbled, his shivering slightly increasing again. Oikawa, who noticed that, tightened his hold on him and placed a kiss on his head.

„Tobio-chan, it is okay to not be ready. No one is blaming you. There is no reason for that. If you are not ready to face them then so be it.“

Oikawa mumbled. Iwaizumi and the others nodded and patted Kageyama’s head some. The blue eyed Omega nodded slowly.

„I… I want to go back then. But I don’t want any of you to miss this get together.“

„Kageyama.“

Iwaizumi interrupted the younger, a warm smile on his lips. Kageyama felt his cheek heating up a little at the smile.

„You don't need to apologize. We gave you the choice. If you want us to stay here and enjoy the meeting, then so be it. Don't worry about it. One of us will bring you back to the Hotel, make sure you are okay and then come back.“

He said, getting a slow nod from the Omega. He stretched his Hand out to the other.

„Can you… can you bring me back Iwaizumi-san?“

Kageyama nearly whispered. Iwaizumi blinked but then smiled and nodded.

„Of course. Don't worry.“

Iwaizumi took the offered Hand, gave it a slight squeeze but looked to the others. Wanting to know if they were okay with that outcome.  
Kunimi and Kindaichi nodded, agreeing with that arrangement but Oikawa had a slight pout on his lips. He wanted to be the one to bring Kageyama back.  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

„Shut it Shittykawa. You can spoil him when we are back again.“

He said, lifting an eyebrow when Oikawa tightened his hold on Kageyama even more.

„But I want to do it now~ why can't I be the one to bring my cute Kohai back?“

„Shittykawa, accept that he choose me and let him go. You know he is uncomfortable.“

„But-!“

„Shittykawa!“

Iwaizumi growled, his eyes narrowed. Something in his voice let everyone around him freeze and they all looked with wide eyes towards the Alpha.

„I swear let him go now. You can't have everything. Kageyama choose me right now so suck it up and don't be a baby about it! For once in your Life, act as an adult and let him go.“

Iwaizumi growled and he watched as Oikawa slowly released Kageyama from his arms, a hurtful expression on his face. In his eyes. Iwaizumi knew he fucked up for the moment but he couldn’t keep it in anymore. Oikawa’s behavior sometimes was too much and with what had happened at the Hotel today, he had been on his Limit. He sighed and whipped his face with his free Hand. The other still held Kageyama’s.

„Iwaizumi-!“

The Omega started but the Alpha shook his head to silence him and whatever he was about to say. Knowing Kageyama, it either was an apologize or to tell the other that he could also go alone.

„We will talk later Tooru.“

Iwaizumi said and took a deep breath. Oikawa flinched slightly when Iwaizumi used his given name. He usually only did that, when the situation was very serious. And that meant he should shut up for the moment and wait for the promised talk later.  
So he just nodded slowly. He didn’t know why but something he did must have angered his mate. Maybe even hurt him.  
Iwaizumi sighed and nodded towards the others, then made an attempt to leave the place with Kageyama, when a shout behind them stopped them dead im their tracks.

„Kageyama!?“


	20. Chapter twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new Chapter!  
> I'm not really satisfied with it but I tried my best to come up with a decent one at least. I still hope you like it.
> 
> I'm a bit lagging with motivation, given the recent events in my Life (lost my Grandma to stupid Covid-19, the stress with it etc) but I'm still writing new chapters don't worry. Helps me keep my mind sane and gives me a break from everything here and there.  
> So don't worry, I won't abandon this ff. It's my baby after all :)
> 
> So enjoy it, stay safe and healthy and enjoy your day/night!

**Chapter twenty**

„Shit…“ 

Iwaizumi muttered as he heard hurried footsteps coming closer. He knew the voice that had shouted Kageyama’s name in surprise.  
He should have stayed at the Hotel with Kageyama from the very beginning, like he had intended to but for the sake of the younger, Kunimi, Kindaichi and Oikawa, he had ignored the feeling in his chest and went along.  
Now he regret it as he slowly turned around, coming face to face with the former Middleblocker of Karasuno, Hinata Shoyo.   
Iwaizumi felt the grip on his Hand tighten and cast a quick look at Kageyama who’s back was still facing Hinata. He gave his Hand a slight squeeze to assure him that he won’t be alone. Kageyama swallowed but slowly turned around, his head low.

„Kageyama it's really you! I can’t believe it! Where have you been!?“

Hinata nearly shouted and everyone could hear the anger but also worry in his voice and no one could blame him. Kageyama had been his best friend ever since High School. Even if their time together there was short lived due to Kageyama’s disappearance. So to suddenly see him here again, after six years of total silence from him, was a shock as well as a surprise.

„Talk to me Bakayama! What happened to you? Why did you disappeare so suddenly six years ago!?“

Hinata wanted to know but his hopes of answers were disappointed when the Omega kept silent. The former Middleblocker frowned.

„Why won't you talk Kageyama!? I thought we were friends! Why won’t you answer me!?“

He nearly shouted, his Hands clenching into fists. Kageyama swallowed upon seeing his friend like this but he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t ready to talk to him. Or at all.  
So he just shook his head, the grip on Iwaizumi’s Hand tightening. Iwaizumi, upon noticing it, gave Kageyama’s Hand a squeeze. The Alpha didn’t plan to leave him alone with Hinata.

„Oi Hinata. Listen. Right now is not a good time okay? Kageyama isn’t feeling good and we planned to go back to our Hotel so he can rest. Give me-.“

„He looks fine to me!“

Hinata interrupted the Alpha, getting a surprised look from him. He then frowned.

„He is not. And as one of his friends, you should be able to see it. Leave it Shrimp. Kageyama needs rest and thats exactly what I will provide him with now.“

With that he turned around, gave Kageyama’s Hand a squeeze again and then dragged him along towards their Hotel. He ignored Hinata's shouts, demanding that they return again. But he continued his way even though he felt Kageyama’s questioning gaze on him. Oikawa’s worried gaze on his back.  
He ignored them all and made his way towards the Hotel. He felt bad for ignoring Kageyama and Oikawa like this but he didn’t have the nerve to deal with the current situation.

Once they reached the Hotel, Iwaizumi slowly relaxed, the grip on Kageyama’s Hand slowly losening and he heard a soft sigh from the Omega which made him look towards Kageyama first, then their Hands. Upon seeing the red skin and fingers, he wide his eyes and quickly looked back towards Kageyama.

„Kageyama I‘m-!“

„It's okay Iwaizumi-san. It didn’t hurt that much. Besides, you seem to have needed a tighter grip. So it's okay.“

„That doesn't excuse me hurting you. I'm sorry. Does it hurt much?“

The Omega shook his head at the question and Iwaizumi gave him a weak smile. He caressed his Hand with his thumb before going into the elevator with the other, pressing the button to their floor. The entire ride was done in silence and it continued when they reached their floor and their room.  
Iwaizumi opened the door and stepped in, closing the door again when Kageyama stepped in as well. He dropped his bag by the door, took of his shoes and went to lay down into the bed, face first. Kageyama raised an eyebrow as he watched him.

„Iwaizumi-san are you okay? Are you not going back to the others?“

The Omega took of his shoes as well, then sat on the bed Iwaizumi laid in, his frown increasing when Iwaizumi mumbled something he couldn’t understand.

„What?“

„I said…“

Iwaizumi turned his head to the side, his eyes now fixing onto Kageyama’s deep blue ones. Iwaizumi blinked. He never noticed how blue the Omegas eyes had been. Deep and blue like the depth of the Ocean. It was a beautiful color. He cleared his troat and sat up.

„I said I am going to stay here with you if that’s okay with you as well. I just… can't deal with them right now.“

He repeated his early words, smiling some at the apologetic look Kageyama gave him. The Alpha shook his head, then grabbed Kageyama’s Hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

„Don't worry. I planned it as soon as I saw Karasuno with them. You are… just the excuse I needed to get away from them. Don't take that the wrong way though, you are not really an excuse. I just-!“

Iwaizumi stopped at the finger against his lips and looked confused to the other who had a soft smile on his lips. Taking his Finger away, he nodded slightly. Understanding Iwaizumi and his intention. Also his way of trying to explain that Kageyama wasn't unimportant to him. Which made him happy.

„I get it. And I also understand that you wanted to get away from all this. Just as much wanted to. I'm glad I could help you get away from there even if it was unintentionaly at least from my side. So it's okay for and with me.“

„You are too good for this world Kageyama did someone told you that before?“

Iwaizumi said after Kageyama took his Finger away again. The Omega shook his head, then shrugged. Iwaizumi understood the gesture, given Kageyama’s past. He smiled weakly.

„Did I ever tell you how happy I have been ever since I met you again all those weeks ago?“

Iwaizumi laid back onto the bed, his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling. Kageyama watched him curious. The Alpha couldn’t help but smile.

„Well our first meeting here in Tokio wasnt as joyfull as a reunion between senpai and kouhai should have been, don't you think? I was happy to see you but also very worried about the state you were in. And when I found out what you have been through all those years I was furious. Furious with Oikawa for putting you through with it. Furious with your parents for kicking you out just like that. Furious with your ex boss for putting more stress on you and furious with myself for not being the Senpai you deserved. Needed. I should have put more effort into it all those years before. Helping you deal with Oikawa better and not just standing next to him and only telling him to be nicer to you. I should have done more. Taken you under my wing or something. Paying closer attention to you rather than just focus on Oikawa.“

„But Oikawa is your best friend. Your Soulmate. It's only natural to stick with him.“

„Yes but that doesn't excuse me ignoring anybody else. Ignoring my friends and only take Oikawa’s side. And yes back then I considered you one of my friend. But I didn’t act like one and I regret it now. Have been for a long time. Maybe if I had suspected something back then between you and Oikawa then maybe I could have done something. Take you in, help you or talk some sense into Shittykawa so he would have taken the responsibility up. I dont know. But I know it won’t do anything to ask and ponder about the what if's. It won’t change anything. Not the past, neither the present nor the future. But I can be there for you now, support you all the way to the end. Be the friend you deserve.“

Iwaizumi knew why it hurt him to say friend to Kageyama but he wasnt sure if it was right to say something different to Kageyama even though he wanted to be more for the Omega. Unknown to him, Kageyama was feeling the same hurt over the word friend. A part of him was happy that Iwaizumi still considered him as a friend but the other part, the bigger one was hurt and disappointed over the fact of being mere friends with the Alpha. But he didn’t say it nor let it be shown in on his face. If that was how Iwaizumi felt then he couldn’t change it. Iwaizumi sighed and sat up, his Hands in his lap. An awkward smile on his lips.

„Im doing a shitty job here, don’t I?“

He rubbed the back of his neck, then closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, there was something in his eyes Kageyama couldn’t identify properly. Was it determination? Or something else? Kageyama didn’t know. Before he could answer Iwaizumi’s rhetorical question, the other shook his head.

„Don't answer. I know it allready. I'm doing a shitty job but I intent to change that. For my sake. But mostly for your sake.“

Iwaizumi stood up and stretched some out. Then he turned to Kageyama, a smile on his face.

„I'm going to text Shittykawa that I am staying with you. Then I will take a shower. Do you want to go and eat something with me afterwards?“

He wanted to know and was satisfied that Kageyama slowly nodded, having a faint blush on his cheeks. Iwaizumi chuckled and pulled out his phone.

„Great. Then… uh I guess you have to entertain yourself while I shower and then we can go? Or do you want to take a shower as well?“

„I uhm… I can… also join you if you want.“

Kageyama said, his head turned away from the Alpha so he couldn’t see his beed red face. Iwaizumi wide his eyes, surprised by Kageyama’s blunt words. His cheeks also heated up by just thinking about them in the same shower. Naked.   
It wasn’t that Iwaizumi had never seen another man naked. He did in the Hospital and also had seen Oikawa naked a lot of times . But hearing those words from Kageyama, the awkward, shy Kid he loved and knew. That was something else for him so he swallowed and cleared his troat.

„Are you… sure about that Kageyama?“

He wanted to make sure, no needed to make sure. He would be delighted if Kageyama joined him but he didn’t want the Omega to regret it afterwards and later on feel bad and guilty about it towards Iwaizumi.  
But the Omega seemed sure about it as he slowly nodded, his head turning towards Iwaizumi, his cheeks still beed red. Iwaizumi swallowed again. Kageyama looked too cute tight now. The Alpha rubbed his neck awkwardly, then nodded slowly.

„Okay. If you are sure. Then grab some fresh clothes and let's got.“

He smiled awkwardly and watched as Kageyama slowly stood up and went to their cabinet to collect some clothes.   
Iwaizumi took a deep breath and grabbed his own, then went to the bathroom to prepare everything. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous about sharing a shower with Kageyama. It was not like Iwaizumi would do something forbidden and sinful with the Omega.

Right?


	21. Chapter twenty one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long. I had a lot of stress the last month (christmas, Corona etc) I didnt know where my head was, where I should be first.
> 
> I could only write bits and bites in between. Most has settled now and I hope I am able to write faster now.
> 
> I hope you all had a good christmas season and a happy new year so far. Stay safe everyone and again, I am so sorry for the long wait x.x

**Chapter twenty one**

To say that the shower had been anything but normal was an understatment. It had been awkward to say the least and given that they allready had sex before, it shouldn’t have been. At least that was what Iwaizumi thought as they walked down the street, trying to find a Restaurant that they both would like to eat at.

But ever since they got out of the shower, the atmosphere around them had been tense. Awkward. Yes, they had fooled some around. Touched each other, kissed but they didn’t go all the way. Neither didn’t seem to take their shower and time spend together further and afterwards, both had been okay with it. Iwaizumi, because he still was only together with Oikawa and it kind of felt like cheating on him (even if he knew Oikawa wouldn’t mind because he also was in love with Kageyama). Kageyama, because he knew Iwaizumi was still together with Oikawa despite their tense relationship right now (which he felt responsible for) and he didn’t want to strain it any further. 

„Is there… anything you prefer right now Kageyama?“

Iwaizumi’s voice cut the silence between them and the Alpha couldn’t help but chuckle softly when he saw Kageyama flinch and flush in embarassement afterwards. The Omega swallowed and shook his head but stopped and looked towards a shop close by them. 

Iwaizumi followed his gaze and smiled.

„You want some Ramen Kageyama?“

He asked, his smile soft. Kageyama slowly nodded, his stomach rumbling as a second answer and Kageyama blushed madly. Iwaizumi smiled and, for Kageyama’s sake, decided to ignore it completely to which Kageyama was greatfull for.

„Then let’s get some Ramen.“

The Alpha grabbed the youngers Hand, ignoring the strange feeling in his stomach and dragged him towards the Ramen shop.

„Take whatever you want. It's my treat. I will be back soon, I need to use the bathroom. Don't worry, I won't be gone for long.“

Iwaizumi said after they had entered and decided on a table to sit at. Kageyama slowly nodded and sat down in a chair, his Hands hidden under the table. He didn’t want Iwaizumi to see how much they were shaking. He didn’t like the idea of being alone in a public place, even if it would only be for a moment. Instead, he told Iwaizumi that he would be fine and order for the both of them. Iwaizumi nodded and left for the bathroom.

Kageyama took a deep breath and unclenched his Hands, then reached for the menu. He looked through it, not really sure what to choose. He didn’t know what Iwaizumi prefered so he settled with two Muroran curry Ramen and a portion of Agedashi dõfu, some light fried Tofu, served in a hot broth with finely chopped spring onions on top of it. For some weird reason, he was craving some of it now, together with something spicy. 

By the time he had placed his order, Iwaizumi came back and sat in front of him.

„Did you order?“

The Alpha wanted to know, getting a nod from the younger. Iwaizumi smiled and they both thanked the waiter when he brought him their drinks.

„How are you Kageyama? Did you… calm some down again?“

The former Wingspiker wanted to know, watched as the Omega sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t know how to feel.

„I'm… okay I guess. I was just shocked to see them. I mean… I last saw them 6 years ago… I left them without a word… I dont know if I can face them again.“

Kageyama mumbled. He nervously played with his Hands, kneading them. He flinched and looked up, when Iwaizumi laid his Hand on top of his. He was met with a soft smile and warm eyes.

„It is okay Kageyama. You don’t have to see them if you are not ready. Don’t force yourself to something you are not comfortable with. That is a desicion only you can make. I can give you support and maybe advise but what you do, it's up to you.“

Iwaizumi said and grabbed one of Kageyama’s Hands and gave it an encouraging squeeze. The younger blushed slightly but nodded slowly. Then he sighed.

„I know. It's just… can we talk about something else please? I don’t know right now so…“

„You don’t need to explain more. I understand.“

Iwaizumi smiled but before anyone could say something, their food was placed onto their table and Iwaizumi blinked, surprised to see one of his favorite food on the table. He looked up to Kageyama, who was grabbing a pair of chopsticks. 

„You ordered Agedashi dõfu?“

„Hm? Oh yeah. I hope you don’t mind.“

Kageyama blushed slightly but Iwaizumi just waved his Hand a little, a soft smile on his lips.

„Not at all. I'm glad you did. It's one of my favorites.“

„Oh. Well. You are welcome I guess.“

The Omegas blush intensified at Iwaizumi’s smile and eyes, making the Alpha chuckle. He also grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

„Itadakimasu.“

Both said, putting their Hands together as if praying before they began to eat. Comfortable silence settled over them while they ate.

„Goshisõsama deshita!“ 

They both said as they had finished their share of food and leaned back in their chairs. Kageyama patted his stomach while Iwaizumi closed his eyes, feeling full. He would have never guessed that he one day eat Ramen with the younger Omega. Or spend so much time with him.

„The food was nice. What do you think Kageyama?“

Iwaizumi looked to the Omega, who slowly nodded. But before he could say more, another voice could be heard. A voice, that darkened Iwaizumi’s mood a little. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw the owner of the voice apporaching them.

„If that isn't Iwaizumi, Aoba Johsai’s former Wingspiker! What are you doing here in Shibuya?“

Tendõ Satori, a tall guy with spiky red hair and dark red eyes stopped by them, a smirk on his lips. Behind him stood Ushijima Wakatoshi, an also tall guy with dark olive green hair and matching olive green eyes. His face was stoic as ever.

„Satori. Ushijima.“

Iwaizumi greeted them politely, giving them a small nod. He raised an eyebrow, when Satori decided to sit by them. Ushijima raised an eyebrow but when Iwaizumi sighed and nodded, he sat by them as well.

„I am… here with Kageyama. We are taking a small vacation.“ 

The Alpha explained and cast a quick look towards the Omega, who looked a little uncomfortable.

„Kageyama. These are Satori and-"

„Ushijima Wakatoshi. I know. He is featured almost everytime in Volleyball weekly.“

Kageyama mumbled. He had his gaze down onto the table as he felt uncomfortable with people around him that he barely knew. Iwaizumi sensed his discomfort and grabbed one of his Hands, giving it a slight squeeze.

„Oho! I know you! You are from Kitagawa daichi! Kageyama Tobio, the King of the Court!“

Satori said, a smirk on his lips. Kageyama flinched horrible at the Nickname. He hated this name and the memories that came with it. The Omega felt his eyes burn with tears but he tried everything in his power to not let them fall. He didn’t want to cry in front of those two. Even though he knew who they were, they were complete strangers to him. 

He felt Iwaizumi squeeze his Hand and looked up, surprised to see the Alpha growling. His eyes narrowed.

Satori blinked, then grinned.

„Struck a nerve have I? Oh, interesting! But I can’t blame your teammates for giving you that name now, can I? What you did was horrible, don’t you cherish the people close to-?“

„Tendõ.“

Ushijima’s deep voice could be heard and after Satori looked at his best friend, the other nodded towards Kageyama.

The young Omega was a mess now, shivering, tears falling down his cheeks, his head low. Iwaizumi was by his side, an arm wrapped around the Omega. Whispering words to the younger in am attempt to calm him again. To sooth him. Iwaizumi then shot a glare towards Satori, who raised his Hands.

„Sorry. Didn’t mean to hurt him. I just-.“

„He likes to tease people.“ 

Ushijima finished his sentences, getting a nod from the redhaired boy next to him. Iwaizumi growled at the former middle blocker of Shiratorizawa, not pleased.

„Even if. He should know when to stop. Some memories and names are better left buried and forgotten.“

Iwaizumi mumbled and rubbed Kageyama's back some, feeling the Omega calming down slightly. Ushijima watched them curious, yet his stoic expression stayed the same.

„Iwaizumi-san.“

He draws the attention back to him as the three looked to him with different expressions. Tendõ curious, Iwaizumi with slightly narrowed eyes and Kageyama with a mix of pain and sadness.

„Where is Oikawa-san?“


	22. Chapter twenty two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next one! Hope you enjoy it! Adding two new characters was a little difficult. They might turn out OoC later on, I'm not that good in grasping their character.  
> So please forgive me x.x I will try my best to not let them be too OoC.
> 
> Anyway, have fun reading! :)

**Chapter twenty two**

They had re-arranged their sitting situation. Having paid for their meal, Iwaizumi and Kageyama had moved to a four seat table with Satori and Ushijima.

The former Vice Captain of Aoba Johsai sat now next to Karasuno's former main setter while Ushijima sat across from Kageyama and Satori across from Iwaizumi. 

The silence between them was thick, it made Kageyama even more uncomfortable.

„Where is Oikawa-san?“

Ushijima repeated his early question, his gaze still fixed on Iwaizumi. He didn’t really pay attention to the Omega, having no interested in him so far. 

Iwaizumi sighed at the question.

„He is with the other Members of Aoba Johsai. We had a get together today but I couldn’t attend. So he stayed behind.“

„Is the reason you couldn’t attend the cute Omega next to you?“

Satori grinned, his gaze fixed on Kageyama. He could see and smell how uncomfortable and nervous the Omega was. For some reason it worried him but also amused him. Iwaizumi growled and narrowed his eyes a little. Satori raised his Hands a little, still grinning. The black haired Alpha sighed.

„Honestly? That is none of your business. But knowing you, you won’t stop asking so yes. He is partly the reason why not. The other reason was because I didn’t feel like attending anymore.“

Iwaizumi explained and saw how Ushijima and Satori frowned at his words. Despite what many thought, Iwaizumi got along good with both of them, despite their rivalry in their school time. He wasn’t like Oikawa who still held a childish grudge against Ushijima. He knew that their rivalry was purely based on Volleyball and unlike Oikawa and Kageyama, his world didn’t revolve around Volleyball alone. He also had other priorities. That was one of the reasons he actually got along with the two former Shiratorizawa Volleyball players.

„What is that supposed to mean? Wait. Was it because of Oikawa?“

Satori knew that most of their problems involved Oikawa or were caused by him. He had witnessed Iwaizumi’s and Oikawa’s interactions many times. Also their fights because sometimes, they were so intense that Iwaizumi sought out advise from him or Ushijima. 

Iwaizumi sighed and ran a Hand through his hair, messing it up a little more before he nodded. He felt Kageyama squeezing his Hand a little and couldn’t help but smile some at the gesture. Ushijima and Satori looked at each other with a raised eyebrow but didn’t comment on it.

„What happened this time?“

The former Ace of Shiratorizawa wanted to know and Kageyama was surprised to hear the words ‚this time'. He looked towards Iwaizumi, the question visible in his eyes. The Alpha sighed.

„Despite what many think, I don’t hold a grudge against those two unlike Tooru. For me, it was purely a rivalry between Volleyball players. Sure, they pissed me of big time but that was Volleyball related. Once I got to know them better, I figured they were pretty decent and I consider them my friends now. Whenever something with Tooru got out of Hand, I asked for advise from both or one of them. Not that they were great help to begin with.“

He smirked at the other two, getting a pout from Satori.

„But they were a nice distraction and always helped me to cool down. So much that I could talk calmly with Tooru again and work our issues out. So now and then, we try to meet up or call each other. Of course in secret so Tooru won't throw a tantrum.“

„Honestly, I am surprised he didn’t suspect anything yet and accused you of cheating.“

Satori chuckled while Iwaizumi grimaced at the thought. Kageyama looked sad and ran his thumb over Iwaizumi’s Hand in a soothing manner.

Satori raised an eyebrow.

„Are you two together?“

He asked, letting both freeze. Kageyama blushed and Iwaizumi’s cheek developed a slight pink color. Satori grinned at the display.

„Is that the reason you fought with Oikawa?“

„No! That’s not it! We are NOT together!“

Iwaizumi almost shouted but regretted it the second those words left his mouth as he felt Kageyama’s grip on him losening . He gripped his Hand in a firm grip to show him he didn’t really mean those words.

„Yet. We are not together yet. We are working on that because I want him to be part of our Life. My Life. Tooru wants it as well and I'm okay with it.“

„But?“

Ushijima raised an eyebrow, sensing that there was something the other kept from them. But it wasn't Iwaizumi who answered him. It was Kageyama.

„But Oikawa also asked me if he can court me. Without consulting with Iwaizumi first.“

The Omega said but refused to look anyone in the eyes. Ushijima nodded slowly.

„That makes sense, yeah. I would also be angry if Tendõ suddenly wants to court someone without asking me first about what I think about it. That would be… unpleasant.“ 

„Ah so you two finally got together? About time.“

Now it was Iwaizumi’ turn to smirk and Satori to blush slightly. Ushijima’s face remained stoic but he nodded slowly.

„Your advise was… very helpful.“ 

„Glad I could help.“

Iwaizumi nodded. Satori was as confused as Kageyama looked. The red haired frowned.

„What advise? What did you tell him that made him go for it?“

Iwaizumi and Ushijima looked at each other before smiling.

„Exactly that. Go for it.“

The former Ace of Aoba Johsai said while Ushijima simply nodded. Satori rolled his eyes while Kageyama’s eyes lit up and a small smile formed on his lips.

„Anyway. Back to the Topic. Oikawa wants to court your cute little Omega here, you as well but he made a move before asking you about it. And that’s the reason, well one of the reasons you and your Omega don’t attend the get together.“

Satori summarized, getting a nod from Iwaizumi. The former middle blocker sighed.

„If there is one couple that has the most complicated yet harmonic dynamic, it's you and Oikawa.“

„Hey!“

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes but Satori just raised his Hands in defense, laughing. 

„But seriously. I think the best you can do now is talk to him. Oikawa does seem to be a reasonable guy. If it's not Volleyball related.“

„He is an idiot through and through.“ 

Iwaizumi sighed, ran a Hand through his hair but smiled softly afterwards. Kageyama watched him with interest, having seen that smile only a handful of times. He absolutely loved it.

„But he is my idiot and I love him. It just hurts to hear him decide something without consulting me. But… talking to him about it is the best choice, yeah.“

The former Vice-captain nodded. He felt Kageyama’s grip on his Hand tightening and knew he had the support of the Omega. That alone gave him a warm feeling in his chest. Satori grinned.

„Great! Now that that's settled, who wants to play Volleyball for the good old times?“

That is how they found themself in a park, joined by some of the other former players of Shiratorizawa with them. As it turned out, Satori and Ushijima had met up with some of the other former third years before they had met Iwaizumi and Kageyama. They had left to eat something while the others had stayed behind, playing a little Volleyball. Now they were reunited, accompanied by Iwaizumi and Kageyama. The surprise had been big on both sides but after Satori had explained the Situation, they had warmed up to each other. The former third years of Shiratorizawa had agreed to play Volleyball together but were confused to hear that Kageyama refused the invitation to play. They barely knew the Omega but they all knew that he was like Oikawa. Obsessed with Volleyball. They had watched his games in Kitagawa daichi and knew his Talent. But they also knew the Nickname he had earned and after a slip up from Semi, a close breakdown from Kageyama and a growl from Iwaizumi, they all agreed to keep the Nickname away. Nobody was allowed to call Kageyama King. They had tried to change the Omegas mind to play with them. Iwaizumi had stayed out of it, secretly wanting Kageyama to play as well. He did enjoy spiking Oikawa’s sets but he also wanted to spike Kageyama’s sets, as those were always a challenge to everybody.

He watched as Kageyama clearly grew more uncomfortable the more the others tried to persuade him. He gave the Omega a soft smile when he looked his way and nodded slowly. Telling him like this that he would love to play with him again but would also support him if his answer would be no again.

His face lit up when Kageyama had sighed and told everybody that he would participate in a 3v3 game. Iwaizumi had announced that he would play in Kageyama’s team the instant Kageyama had agreed to play. Satori had joined their team only a moment after, leaving Ushijima, Reon and Semi to play in the other team. Leaving them to play a 3v3.

It had taken a little adjustment from Iwaizumi and Kageyama but in the end, they were able to play with Satori and even though the other team had Ushijima, they kept their ground. Mainly because Satori knew Ushijima so well that he was able to re-direct his shots. 

Kageyama had to adjust the most though. Not only to Satori but also to the fact that he played again after 6 years of being absent. Even though he was considered being a genius and natural Talent, even he needed to train regulary. He messed up several sets and failed to recieve a ball properly. But no one blamed him or called him out. They understood that he needed to adjust after 6 years of absence. However, the longer they played, the more he got back into the game. The more he began to enjoy himself. 

He had forgotten how much fun Volleyball was. How much fun it was to play with others. As a team. With Iwaizumi.

_„Mom!“_

He froze, his eyes wide when he heard that voice in his head. That specific voice. A voice he hadn’t heard in a long time. A voice that clenched his heart tightly. 

_„Mom look! Did you see that!?“_

Tears stung in his eyes and he didnt register Satori blocking the spike of Ushijima with a well placed guess block of his.

_„I hit it! Mom I did it!“_

-yama?“

He didn’t hear the voices calling out to him, only the one in his head. He faintly registered his blood rushing in his ears. His vision turned blurry. 

_„Mom! I am in the team!“_

„-hear me?“

Voices. So many voices in his head. Why were so many voices around him? Why won’t they stop!? He wanted them to be silent. All he wanted to was play.

He didn’t hear the ball dropping down next to him as he didn’t set the ball Satori had given him. He didn’t feel all the people looking at him, worry and concern on their faces. He didnt hear Iwaizumi apporaching. All he heard was the voice in his head.

Haru…

_„Mom! Can you come to my game!?“_

_„Mom, why won’t you tell me about my father!?“_

Kageyama’s body vegan to shiver, his Hands began to tremble and he felt cold. So very cold. His legs felt weak, not being able to support his body.

All colors in his vision mixed, letting him sway.

_„I hate you!!!“_

**„Kageyama!!!“**

The last he heard before everything went black, was a mix of Haru’s and Iwaizumi’s voice.


	23. Chapter twenty three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter! One that many of you had wanted I believe. More or less xP  
> I'm curious about your opinions about it. 
> 
> I might mix up some dates but I will work the timeline out today and fix it if its mixed up.   
> So dont be surprised! I will try my best!
> 
> Have fun and stay healthy!

**Chapter twenty three**

Iwaizumi ran a Hand through his hair before gripping it tightly. He stared at a piece of paper in his other Hand though his mind was far away and empty.

He couldn’t believe what he just read. What the result of the tests were saying. How did it happen and how are they supposed to deal with it? He didn’t know, his mind was blank. 

After Kageyama had collapsed, Iwaizumi had panicked and had wanted to call an ambulance but Satori and Ushijima had offered to drive them to the nearby Hospital which he had accepted. While Satori got his car, Ushijima had gathered Kageyama in his arms, holding him against his chest. Iwaizumi’s inner Alpha wasn’t pleased but he knew it was needed. 

Together, they had entered Satori’s car and the red head had drove them to the Hospital were a Nurse took Kageyama over while Iwaizumi had filled in everything that needed to be filled on the papers given to him. He also informed the Nurse that he was Kageyama’s Doctor and should be informed about everything regarding the Omega.

That’s why he was now staring at the piece of paper in his Hand, slight panic building inside him. He knew he had to talk to Kageyama with it but he didn’t know if the Omega would take the news well.

„Why now… of all times, why now?“

He mumbled and sighed. Folding the paper, he put it into his jeans pocket, took a deep breath and left the Doctor's office he had been called into half an hour ago. He couldn’t keep that away from Kageyama much longer. The longer he would wait, the worse it would get.

„Jesus…“

He cursed and knocked on Kageyama’s door. He entered when he had permission to enter. A small part of him wished that Kageyama was still asleep, but he knew it wasn’t possible. He could see that the black haired Omega was awake and slightly sitting up in his bed. Satori and Ushijima stood by the bed. They seemed to have been talking to Kageyama just a second ago. Now, everybody looked towards Iwaizumi curious.

The Alpha sighed and rubbed the back of his head, his eyes closed for a moment.

„So. Whats wrong with our blueberry now?“

Satori wanted to know while Ushijima nodded, concern and worry in his eyes. An expression, Iwaizumi had never seen in the others eyes. Iwaizumi swallowed.

„I don’t know if what I am going to tell you now Kageyama are good or bad news.“

He went to sit on the bed and took Kageyama’s Hand in his, giving him a slight squeeze. The Omega still looked curious but now with a hint of worry in his eyes.

„Is… is it really that bad?“

He wanted to know. Iwaizumi sighed.

„Depends on how you see it. Given the resent events, I'd say bad news. But if you see it in another light, it's good news.“

He mumbled and took a deep breath.

„Kageyama. You are pregnant. I'd say 6 weeks. Maybe more.“

Heavy silence settled upon them at the news, Kageyama’s eyes were big in disbelieve and shock. Satori’s eyes were wide with wonder, shock and a hint of excitement. Ushijima’s face remained stoic but Iwaizumi thought he saw some curiousity in his eyes.

But his main focus was Kageyama and his worry grew when the Omega still didn’t respond. His face was pale, his blue eyes wide. His Hands and knuckles were white as well with how strong he was clutching the bedsheets. 

„Kageyama?“

Iwaizumi reached out a Hand but stopped when the Omega lifted his Head, his eyes slightly hollow.

„You said… 6 weeks? Maybe more?“

Kageyama whispered. Iwaizumi blinked but nodded slowly.

„Does that mean… I … it happened in the Zoo…? When that guy… and you…?“

Iwaizumi wide his eyes as he recognized what Kageyama meant. There was a high chance that he, Iwaizumi was the father or that Bastard that raped the Omega in such a brutal way that it left him in the Hospital. He completely forgot about that fact.

„Is that the reason why I am not entering my heat anymore…?“

Kageyama mumbled. The Omega had lifted the blanket to his chest and was hugging it tightly. Tears burned in his eyes. Iwaizumi swallowed and reached out. Grabbing the Omega by his shoulders, he pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him, one Hand running through his hair while the other held him tightly.

„Kageyama listen. Even if the child is from that Bastard, I will support you no matter what. If the child comes from me, I will be the most happy. I will be the best father he or she will ever had. But don’t think you will be alone in this. I am with you, Oikawa is with you and Kunimi and Kindaichi as well.“

Iwaizumi mumbled while caressing Kageyama’s head. He felt the other nod but he could also feel fresh tears wetting his shirt, but he didn’t mind. If crying was going to help the young Omega then he would allow it. Even if he hated to see him cry. Iwaizumi took a deep breath and the look in his eyes changed from worry to determination. He would protect Kageyama and the child. He won’t let the same thing happen to the Omegas or the child. No matter if he was the father or not. In his eyes, the black haired had suffered enough. He was supposed to feel and live in happiness. 

„Don’t worry. We will protect you two. You won’t be alone this time.“

Iwaizumi mumbled and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt so exhausted. Everything that had been building up so far came crashing down on him. But he knew he couldn’t let it affect him now. He had to be strong. For Kageyama and the child. For Oikawa when he finds out about the pregnancy. He couldn’t break down. He just couldn’t.

„The Doctor said you can leave when you feel better. Do you want to? Or do you want to stay here a little longer?“

Iwaizumi mumbled into Kageyama’s ear and after a while, he felt the Omega nod. Iwaizumi nodded as well, then turned his head towards Ushijima and Satori.

„Could you two… do you mind driving us back to our Hotel again?“

He asked and while Ushijima nodded slowly, Satori grinned widely.

„But of course! We can’t have our cute Omega walk all the way in his current condition!“

He beamed. Iwaizumi sighed but nodded slowly.

„Here we are.“

Satori stopped the car in front of the Hotel Iwaizumi had directed him to. The Alpha looked up from his seat and nodded slowly. He then looked down onto Kageyama, who's head was resting on Iwaizumi’s lap. The Omega had fallen asleep on their way to the Hotel and had rested his head on Iwaizumi’s lap. The Alpha had been surprised at first but then had smiled and caressed the soft yet silk black hair. He also had been aware of the glances Ushijima and Satori threw them once in a while but he had ignored them.

„Thanks.“

Iwaizumi nodded and slowly shook Kageyama’s shoulder. When the Omega didnt wake even after a few shakes, Iwaizumi smiled some and opened the door. Getting out of the car, he wanted to take Kageyama out as well but he saw that Ushijima had allready taken the Omega out of the car from the other side, holding him against his chest. A wave of jealousy over came him but he fought it away, knowing it was necessary. He lead them towards the Hotel and into the elevator and opened the door to their room once they reached it.

„Iwa-chan finally! Where have you-? Ushiwaka!?“

Oikawa nearly squealed when he saw Satori and Ushijima entering the room behind Iwaizumi. He narrowed his eyes, when he saw Kageyama in Ushijima’s arms.

„What is going on?“

He wanted to know once Ushijima had laid Kageyama down onto the bed. Iwaizumi sat next to Kageyama and took his Hand. He felt the younger squeeze his Hand in his sleep. He sighed.

„They were nice enough to bring us to the Hospital and back Tooru.“

„Hospital!?“

Oikawa’s worry grew and he sat on Kageyama’s other side, looking worried between everybody. Iwaizumi nodded.

„We met Ushijima and Satori at a Restaurant. We talked some and they invited us to play along so we accompanied them. We convinced Kageyama to play along but halfway throughout the game, he collapsed and we took him to the Hospital.“

Iwaizumi explained, his eyes never leaving the sleeping Omega. He heard Oikawa suck in a deep breath about this information.

„What did they say? Is it something serious?“

He asked, looking from one to another. Iwaizumi closed his eyes.

„He is… okay. Exhausted. But…“

„But!?“

„He is… my god Tooru Kageyama is pregnant. 6 weeks. Maybe more.“

Iwaizumi said, dropping the bomb. Silence followed after his words and Iwaizumi opened his eyes and looked up towards Oikawa. The brunette was pale, his eyes wide. Iwaizumi knew what the other was thinking. Calculating. He saw the gears clicking, knew he connected the dots. He closed his eyes again, waiting for the next words.

„6 weeks… maybe more… does that mean…? Could it be that you or that man…?“

Oikawa whispered, shocked. Iwaizumi nodded slowly. Confirming Oikawa’s suspicion. 

„Oh hell…“

Oikawa whispered. Iwaizumi could only agree to that. This situation was really not the best. He ran a Hand through his hair. He then blinked.

„Where are Kunimi and Kindaichi?“

„They stayed behind. They wanted to spend some more time with the Team. I came back here because you didnt answer to my messages and phone calls.“

„Your… phone calls?“

Iwaizumi frowned and pulled out his mobile. He was confused when he only saw a black screen. He then sighed.

„Seems I forgot to charge it. It's empty. I'm sorry Tooru.“

He said but Oikawa waved him of and shook his head. His gaze was back on Kageyama. His Hand stroking his head. He sighed. Then he looked towards Ushijima and Satori.

„Thank you for bringing them back.“

He said, getting a nod from Ushijima. Satori grinned. They then bid their goodbye and told Iwaizumi to stay in contact. When the door closed behind them, Oikawa sighed.

„So he is pregnant. Chances are you are the father or that bastard.“

The Alpha clarified, getting a nod from his mate.

„Yes. Though, if it turns out that I am the father would you be okay with that?“

„Why shouldn’t I? It would be better if it were from you.“

„I don’t know. You were the one that wanted to court Kageyama, weren't you?“

Iwaizumi looked up when he heard Oikawa suck in a sharp breath and saw, that the brunette’s eyes were wide in shock.

„H-How did you-!?“

„I overheard you when you asked Kageyama if it was okay for him if you court him.“

Iwaizumi said, his voice full of hurt and disappointment. But also with a hint of exhaustion. And Oikawa realized that Iwaizumi had taken everything inside of him and kept it there without being able to talk about it. Because no one listened to him and only uploaded their problems on him. Oikawa realized that he had been incredible selfish again. 

He looked back to Iwaizumi, sadness in his eyes.

„Oh Iwa-chan…“


End file.
